A Forgotten Soul Yugioh Fan Fic
by Yosenity
Summary: 10 years has past since The Pharaoh has passed on to the other world. Yugi is all grown up and has learned that life goes on without his other side. It's not until Grandpa buys Yugi a souvenir does a forgotten passed begin to surface. charact pic on prof
1. Memories of a Forgotten Soul

"Hey Yug."

Joey Wheeler began waving as he approached Yugi Moto in the park on a warm sunny day. The 29 year old Yugi looked around as he saw his old friend come towards him. He stood up and began walking towards Joey.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time Joey." Yugi said as he embraced Joey in a friendly hug. "How have you been?"

Joey returned the hug and put his hand behind his head, "Boy its been crazy Yugi. What with Serenity leaving for Australia for about a month and my grades finally getting better."

"Oh so you did get into that university you wanted to get in."

"Ya, but it's so much harder than I anticipated."

"Well that's kinda what advanced studies mean Joey." Yugi laughed at his last comment and Joey scowled for a minute but then laughed with him.

"So where's Tea and Tristan? I thought we were going to hang out before I had to go see Serenity off?"

"Oh there going to meet us at the old Burger Joint. Tea might be a bit late though, she's coming from her dance lesson."

So with that Yugi and Joey started heading off for the restaurant to go visit their old friends. Meanwhile in the museum, Yugi's grandpa was there visiting. The Egyptian exhibit had re-opened for new some artifacts dug up in Egypt. Not much was found but some old jewelry and some old pharaoh headdresses. Mr. Moto began looking at the old jewelry and smiled as he passed by an artifact that looked like a locket with an eye on it. It reminded him of older times when his grandson had gone on crazy adventures, for the locket had the same eye on it. Mr. Moto sighed as he left the museum not seeing anything else that had much interest in him, but he stopped by the gift store. He wanted to get something for Yugi and soon found what he wanted. An exact replica of the locket he saw. The last one. Mr. Moto picked it up and was surprised that the imitation was made of metal instead of plastic, but decided not to think about it as he paid for it and left the store with his new gift.

The day went on and soon darkness had fallen on the Moto home. Mr. Moto was cleaning his store and was waiting for Yugi to get home before he got into bed. And it wasn't long before Yugi entered through the door.

"Hello Yugi, how was your friends?"

"They were awesome grandpa. Tristan wished Serenity cold have come but then he started going on about how he wished he could have gone with her. Tea doing really well and has become a great dancer and Joey hasn't changed a bit. Bakura couldn't come; he was busy with family matters but promised to meet us in a few days."

"Sounds like you had quite a day."

"Ya but it was very fun. Good to see my old friends. What did you do while I was gone?" Yugi asked as he locked the door.

Grandpa pulled out a small box and handed it to Yugi with a big smile. "I went to the museum to see the new artifacts and got you this."

Yugi opened the box and pulled out the locket. His eyes grew wide. "Grandpa, this looks kinda like…"

"I know I thought it would be a nice reminder of our old friend. The real one is at the museum and I knew you'd like it."

Yugi nodded and hugged his grandpa quickly, "I love it grandpa! Thank you so much!" Yugi then began going up the stairs as grandpa finished up downstairs. He closed the door to his room and began getting changed into his night clothes. Soon he was under the covers examining his new present. He was pleased it looked like the millennium puzzle that he once held, it was a nice piece of jewelry. Yugi tried to open it several times but failed, it seemed the locket was glued shut.

"Hmmmm, that's odd." Yugi said as he laid his head down on the pillow. He still had the locket in his hand and before he knew it, was fast asleep; the day had worn him out.

Midnight came around and dark rain clouds were rolling in. At the first crack of lighting the locket began glowing. Yugi still remained fast asleep but his dream changed dramatically. Soon Yugi was in a dark chamber with a sarcophagus that glowed bright blue in front of him. Inside laid a beautiful young girl, that couldn't have been older than 16. Guessing by the way she was dressed Yugi guessed she was and Egyptian princess. She appeared to be dead but yet full of life at the same time. Suddenly the lid to the sarcophagus began sliding across the young girl but the blue light never faded away. Suddenly cobwebs began springing up everywhere and the paintings on the wall began to fade. Yugi knew time was passing, but he could somehow see through the lid of the sarcophagus and saw that the girl's features never changed

Yugi wasn't sure how much time had passed but suddenly it all stopped. Everything stopped aging and Yugi looked around. He could hear people coming this way but there were no doors around. He could hear pounding on a wall and soon the wall broke and bright light shone through the dark room. He saw strangers enter the room and most of them went straight to the hieroglyphics that were on the wall. Yugi glanced over at them and saw a very familiar person, drawn on the walls. But before he could get a closer look the men's bodies had blocked them. Yugi turned his attention back to the sarcophagus and saw that one man was trying to open it. The bright blue light seemed to refuse the opening of the grave so the man gave orders to pick it up and carry it away. Yugi tried to tell them not too, to leave it as it was but when he tried to reach out to the man barking orders the dream stopped and he opened his eyes.

"Yugi are you ok?"

"Ya I just have a small headache, I'll be fine I promise."

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were all inside at the food court in the mall while the thunder storm rolled on outside. Joey and Tristan were arguing over the weather section of the newspaper.

"See it says that it wasn't supposed to rain all this week!" Tristan kept arguing.

"I told you to never believe the guys who write the paper! Half the stuff they write is crap anyway." The argument had grown from the weather to the whole paper and was so silly that Yugi had begun thinking about the dream he had while trying to ignore his headache that started early this morning. Tea had been watching worried.

"Did you have a rough night Yugi?" asked Tea as she took another sip from her drink

Yugi nodded and took another bite from his burger. "I guess you could say that I just had a weird dream that's all."

Tea nodded and their conversation ended as Joey accidentally nudged his drink and the contents spilled on Tea's lap.

The rest of the day was fun for Yugi and his friends. They went walking around the mall and they split up when Joey and Tristan wanted to look and video games. Yugi wanted to join them but Tea had convinced him to go with her shopping for clothes. Yugi was a little embarrassed as he waited for Tea to come out of the dressing rooms. He found it odd how he would look at some dresses and a small girly voice would say, "That's so cute". He couldn't put his finger on it but he deiced to let it go. Soon the gang was back together and wanted to show them his gift before they left for home. As Yugi pulled it out of his pocket, Tea squealed in delight.

"Oh Yugi!!! It's soooo cute!"

"Hey Yug that kinda looks like…"

"I know Joey."

Tristan smiled as he took the locket from Yugi's hand. "It kinda does, but it's so girly. I know why you carry it in your pocket."

Yugi punched Tristan playfully in the shoulder and shook his head. Tea glared at Tristan and took the locket from him.

"If Yugi wore it all he'd have to say was that it was from his Girlfriend or something, make it up. It doesn't have to be like that." Tea flicked him in the head and Tristan rubbed the spot.

"Sorry Yugi, I was just talking."

Yugi rolled his eyes and took the locket from Tea and shrugged. "I know you didn't mean it Tristan." He then smiled as he looked at his watch. "So are we going to meet up again tomorrow or do you all want to stay at home because," The wind blew hard against the 4 as Yugi spoke, "it only looks like the storms going to get worse."

"I'd rather stay home tomorrow, unless you guys want to come to my house." Joey said.

"No thanks Joey but I have a dance class tomorrow, I'll call you guys and see when we can hang out next. I'll see you guys soon." And with that Tea went running off into the rain to catch the next bus. Tristan soon followed by saying he was helping at a new by hospital tomorrow. Yugi declined the offer too for he was going to help his grandpa bring in the new stocks for the store. Joey sighed and walked Yugi home.

"Jee, this is the one week were all sort of off and we still only get to spend half the day together." Joey complained as they rounded the corner and Yugi's house came into view.

"It's ok Joey, Don't worry Bukura's landing tomorrow and is going to help out around the store tomorrow, if you want to come."

"Work on my week off… I'll have to pass Yug but I'll see you the next day. Hopefully if the weather clears we can go to the beach."

Yugi opened the door and looked back at Joey smiling, "Ya I hope the weather does clear up cause that sounds like fun. Well see ya later Joey."

"Bye Yug."

Another weird dream that night as Yugi fell asleep with the locket in his pocket. He ended up looking around a palace courtyard with the burning sun beating down on him. He heard laughing and looked behind him as the same young princess from the other dream running towards him. She looked different though younger. Her blonde hair streamed out behind her and skirt and cape followed suit. Her necklace bounced up and down on her chest but Yugi couldn't get a good look at it for it kept bouncing around to much.

"BROTHER!" She kept calling over and over again with a huge grin on her face.

She ran right passed Yugi and towards a corridor with Yugi close at hand. He was passing by lovely gold statues and decadent pieces of furniture. He could see the young girl's cape billow behind her and that was the only way of really following her. Soon she entered a larger room and as Yugi entered he could see it was a large throne room. On the far end was the biggest throne Yugi had ever seen with a blood red carpet leading from it to the front entrance. Everything was decorated in the finest material and the art works on the walls were beautifully drawn. The young girl stopped and looked around as Yugi watched her curious.

"Brother?" The girl's tone changed from happiness to wonder as if surprised he wasn't there to greet her. Yugi could see a figure mover behind the throne and obviously the girl saw it too because her wide grin returned to her face.

"Oh no, I guess my brother isn't in this room at all." She began to sneak towards the throne and soon a figure darted from the throne laughing.

The girl began running after it and soon tackle the figure and they began rolling across the floor into a corner. Yugi ran over to the two and could tell the brother was much older than his sister. Had to be 7-10 year difference. Yugi couldn't see the brothers face because of the shadows but could make out the girl's face much clearer. She smiled and placed her head on her brother's chest sighing in contentment.

Suddenly a wave of sadness and loneliness washed over Yugi as he watched the two siblings. He actually started crying as he watched the two happy siblings and the image began going blank.

"Yugi, that box goes over there."

"Sorry grandpa."

It was the middle of the afternoon at the Moto resident and just as planned Bakura had landed and was now staying in the rooms next to Yugi's for the rest of his stay. The sun shone brightly as the three men worked hard to carry boxes of new card game stocks for Grandpa's shop. Yugi had gone out to the curb to dump some trash and Bakura was right behind him with a giant cardboard box. Bakura saw something shining out of Yugi's pocket and raised an eyebrow.

"Yugi, what's in your pocket?"

"Oh, um a present my grandpa bought for me at the museum. Here." Yugi dumped the trash out and took the locket out of his pants pocket. He gave it to Bakura and Bakura, dropped the box to look it over.

"This looks kinda like your old Millennium puzzle Yugi."

"I know, that's why I carry it around."

"Miss him?"

"I'll never stop missing him."

"I don't think any of us will. That was nice of your grandpa to give you this as a reminder of him."

Yugi nodded in agreement as he picked up the box Bakura dropped and placed it on the curb.

"Say Yugi, didn't you hear what happened to the original?" asked Bakura as they started to head back to the shop.

"No what?"

"Well it seems that the original was never placed in the museum in the first place. According to the authorities they think it was stolen and could be anywhere right now."

Yugi stopped in amazement at Bukura's story and took the locket back from him.

"How do you know all this Bakura?"

"I read the newspaper before you picked me up from the airport. Apparently the police think that the real was put in place of a replica and a replica was put in place of the real one, so they could buy it cheaply and make it look like nothing strange was going on."

"When did that happen?"

"Well the police aren't sure but they think that one of the archeologists who helped find the item is responsible. But there were so many people involved in the find that the case could get cold fast, and probably we'll never find the real Locket."

"Wow, that's sad we'll never get to see the real one. That's awesome how you know that Bakura."

Bakura and Yugi worked the rest of the afternoon quite fast because grandpa needed the new merchandise in before it would rain again, although Yugi was sure that it wasn't going to start raining until tonight. And Yugi was right the moment the sun fell behind the city buildings the clouds closed in and rain poured over Domino City. Bakura and Yugi helped Grandpa Fix dinner and as they worked Yugi began to get a slight headache again. He took aspirin to try and stop the pain and it worked for awhile. But the headache came back in the middle of dinner as the three of them were sitting down eating and watching TV.

"Yugi are you ok? You look pale." Bakura asked concerned.

Yugi rubbed his head harder and stood up with plate in hand, "I actually have a bit of a headache. I'm going to go to bed ok?"

"Ya sure Yugi, I hope you feel better."

Grandpa and Bakura waved at him as Yugi placed his dish in the sink and he heard Bakura start talking again as he climbed the stairs.

"Is he catching a cold? Maybe he should…" But Yugi didn't bother to listen as he kept climbing the stairs. He finally collapsed onto his bed fully clothed and just rubbing the sides of his temples try to get the headache to stop. But the minute he closed his eyes the pain was going away and he found out that when he started opening his eyes the pain would return. So Yugi stopped fighting it and tried to sleep with a slight headache. And within 20 minutes he fell asleep.

"Brother… what's going on?"

Yugi heard the girl's voice around him, it sounded petrified and worried. Yugi was standing in bedroom which seemed to be the girl's room what with all the pink fringe and dolls around the place. The door was open and he could hear crashing and yelling from the main rooms. Yugi wanted to see what the fuss was about but wanted to find the girl first. She showed herself to him first. She came out from under the bed, in what looked to be night robes. She had to be in her teens this dream for she had grown and her features had grown in. She stood up and tucked her hands inside the sleeves for the wind was blowing outside. She stepped closer to the open door and it was obvious by her expression that she had no idea what was going on. She peered out into the hallway and crept out with Yugi at her shoulder.

"Brother?" she called in a hush tone.

The yelling was getting louder and the crashing and booming shook the walls. A door came into view as they rounded a corner and the girl stopped and grabbed her necklace. As she let go Yugi saw what it was for the first time. The same Locket that he possessed. He gasped but it was obvious the girl didn't hear him for she kept going closer to the door. But a bright flash of light made her stop and backtrack a step, but she seemed to pull herself together and walked closer the door. She pushed the door slightly open and peered out of it with one eye and Yugi followed suit. He could see a duel was going on and they were right behind to what appeared to be the throne. Yugi looked around the throne and saw a black dragon fire and its attack slammed into the opposite wall. The girl whimpered and a side of a head popped out from behind the throne.

"Yosenity, why do you come to watch the punishment if you hate it so much?"

The girl opened the dor wider and poked her head out from around the door and now Yugi could see properly with the door open a little more.

"I don't understand why you like it brother."

The man in the chair sighed and looked at the black dragon that was preparing for another attack.

"I don't. But I must give judgment to those who harm others. This man," he gestured with his finger the man who was trying to withstand the dragons attack, "worked in the palace and was sharing information with bandits on the easiest ways in and out."

The girl named Yosenity nodded and closed her eyes, "I understand brother. It just scares me still."

"I know, which is why I wanted you to go to bed before the judgments happened tonight."

"I'm sorry brother."

"It's alright."

Yugi could feel the fear that Yosenity felt, he also felt remorse and pity for the man who was taking the judgment but he felt reassured that this was justice. He was pretty sure he was sharing Yosenity's feelings. He looked down at Yosenity's face and put his hand on her shoulder as if trying to comfort her. Suddenly the dragon launched the next attack and the moment it hit the wall and the explosion happened, Yosenity screamed and it went blank and Yugi was being shook awake.

"YUGI!!!!! YUGI ARE YOU OK?"

Yugi woke up in a daze as Bakura shook him violently to get him up. Bakura sighed in relief when he saw that Yugi woke up and Yugi rubbed his eyes feeling the bright light of the explosion still stinging them.

"What the?"

"You were screaming and yelling and tossing around violently Yugi. It sounded like you were having one hell of a nightmare. I had to wake you up, look your sweating."

"I am?"

Yugi ran his hand against his forehead and realized he was hot and very sweaty indeed. Bakura gave Yugi a towel that he brought in and Yugi laid back on the pillow wiping his head with the towel.

"Thanks Bakura."

"No problem, are you going to be ok for the rest of them night?"

"I hope so, how long was I asleep for?"

"Only a couple of hours, Mr. Moto and I just came up to bed. It's 11:34."

"Oh wow, um I'm sorry to have scared you Bakura."

"It's no problem Yugi but try to get some more rest ok? I'm sure the dream will pass."

"Ya… pass…"

And with that Bakura exited Yugi's room and shut the door. Yugi took the towel off his head and narrowed his eyes at the ceiling.

_What is going on?_

Of course the ceiling didn't answer back so Yugi grumbled and turned on his side. His hip hit something hard and he pulled out the locket that he still had in his pocket.

_Is this… Yosenity's?_

Yugi put it on his bed side table and rolled over onto his other side shaking his head.

_That's just a replica… I think…_

Yugi had a hard time putting his mind to rest and going back to sleep. His thoughts running round in his head but once he finally did fall asleep he didn't have a dream about Yosenity or her time. He didn't even dream at all.

"Tea's showing off again."

"Ya since when did she learn to surf?"

It was the middle of the day at the beach where the 5 friends sat enjoying the sun. Tristan and Joey where standing at the water's edge and was watching Tea hang ten, while Bakura and Yugi sat on the towels up on the dry sand. Bakura was busy getting a fire started to cook hot dogs on and Yugi was lying down on the blanket with and arm on his forehead enjoying the sun. He brought the locket with him but instead of touching it he kept it in his bag on the side pocket.

"Ouch!" Bakura yelped as he pulled his fingers away from the lighter. Yugi looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. Bakura saw Yugi's look and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Yugi, I just burned myself a bit on the lighter."

"It's ok Bakura, here let me do it." Yugi took the lighter from Bakura and quickly lit the fire and handed it back. Bakura shrugged and put the lighter away. Then they heard Joey and Tristan's lighter which made them look around. Apparently Tea had fallen off her board and was now swimming back to land where her surf board landed.

"Since when was it polite to laugh at someone who just fell off her board?"

"Well sorry Tea, but it was funny."

Tea hit Joey in the head and grabbed her surfboard. She walked towards Yugi and Bakura and began undoing her wetsuit. Tristan came up beside her and leaned into her ear.

"So Tea, when did you learn to surf?"

"Hawaii." Tea said flatly.

Tristan backed away knowing he was on her nerves and instead went to help Bakura with the hot dogs. Tea stuck her surfboard in the sand and flung her wet suit over it, she then went to sit next to Yugi who had returned to his original position. Joey soon joined them putting a t-shirt on.

"So Yugi, I hope you don't mind but Bakura told us what happened last night." Tea said with a worried tone in her voice. At this Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Tea.

"Ya?"

"Well Joey and I were wondering-"

"Where wondering if Yugi was ok in the head." Joey interrupted as if wanting to ask the question first. Tea glared at him and Yugi just laughed.

"You guys it was just a bad dream. It's nothing to worry about." Yugi assured them but not reassuring himself. In his heart he knew that something was up.

"Positive Yug? Cause we're here for you."

"Ya, I'm positive Joey thanks, and Tea my headaches gone just like I said."

Tea smiled but not a hundred percent convinced Yugi could tell but, he wanted to drop the subject.

"I think the hotdogs are done," Yugi said getting up off his back, "I'm so hungry." He went quickly over to Bakura but of course the hotdogs weren't done but Yugi started flipping them around. Eventually Joey joined them and Tea, after she was done applying more sun block, and soon the whole gang was laughing again and having a fun time. The day went by so fast and soon it was time to go. It was harder to clean up their camp with no sun; Tristan even accidentally spilled the relish on Joey's t-shirt which made Joey infuriated. That left them to argue and Yugi, Tea and Bakura to finish cleaning. Soon Joey was driving everyone home while grumbling at Tristan about his shirt. Soon Yugi and Bakura were dropped off and waved at Joey as he drove off.

As they entered the building it looked liked grandpa had already gone to bed which left Yugi and Bakura alone downstairs. Bakura said he was tired from the long day and was going to go to bed. Yugi saw him to the stairs and Bakura smiled at him before heading upstairs to the guest room. Yugi sighed and went straight to the couch and slammed his bag to the floor. He reached his hand into the front pocket and gently placed his hand around the locket. Slowly the headache began to come back to him and Yugi pulled the Locket out to study it again.

"What are you?"

He started pulling at the Locket trying to get it to open but with no avail. Frustrated he gripped the locket in his fist and the next thing he knew he was very sleepy. He closed his eyes and before he lost consciousness he heard a sweet girl's voice talking in the back of his mind.

_"Questions will turn into answers."_

Yugi awoke in the same bedroom as the other night, Yosenity's room. Although it was much different. More dolls were stacked against the walls and tons of scrolls and quills were on shelves. There was more lace and a giant tapestry on the wall that had a picture of a princess from a different land. Yugi smiled and squinted as the sunlight shone into the girl's room. Something under the covers moved and Yugi went over to see. Suddenly the sheets were thrown off the bed and a tiny Yosenity, probably 5 in this dream, popped out of bed. She quickly grabbed the nearest doll and hugged it close to her looking around the room.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

But nobody answered back and Yosenity sighed rolling her eyes. She began shuffling out of her room in search for her family, Yugi guessed. But he was behind her all the while. Yosenity had made her way to the kitchen and she was looking in pots obviously for something to eat. She was so tiny Yugi bet she could fit in one of the pots by herself.

"Yosenity, what are you doing?"

Yosenity quickly looked up with bread stuck in her mouth. Yugi couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked.

"Brother!" She managed to say through cheeks full of bread. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms. Yugi again couldn't see his face for Yosenity covered it. The teenage boy laughed and stroked her hair as he hugged her back.

"Here Yosenity, I got something for you."

Yosenity smiled with joy and hung onto her brother as he turned around and started walking away. Yugi quickly caught up and watched as the brother carried Yosenity down the hallway and suddenly kicked the wall were no paintings were. The wall rolled backwards revealing a hidden room and Yosenity got down and entered it with Yugi and her brother right behind her. When Yugi got up to see properly, he saw drawings and games everywhere in this little room.

_Must be where they come to have fun._

The brother reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Happy Birthday sis."

Yosenity giggled in delight and took the box and quickly opened it. She pulled out the same locket. She studied it and smiled widely.

"It's just like Daddy's!"

"Yes, and when I become pharaoh it'll be like mine. That way when I'm king, you'll be my right hand girl."

"Really?!" Yosenity's voice seemed to get high pitched from joy.

"Really." Her brother said, obviously pleased she liked her present.

Yosenity quickly put the Locket around her neck and kissed it. It glowed for a minute then died down again. The brother took the box from Yosenity and pulled out a tiny piece of parchment. He handed it to Yosenity and opened the locket for her.

"I had it painted for you."

Yosenity's smile widen as she put the parchment in he locket and hugged her brother. Suddenly everything began to swirl and nothing became clear. Yugi was obviously moving away from where he was and soon the colors and images came back into focus. Yugi was now standing in the middle of the large throne room and there was obvious tension in the room. Many officials were looking strained as they took there place around the throne and soon the pharaoh entered shadows cast across the throne so Yugi couldn't see anything above the chest. Suddenly a big bang was heard and Yugi spun around to find that the giant main doors had been kicked in and a man that was obviously mental was standing in the doorway.

At his side was a teenage girl that Yugi recognized immediately. Yosenity. She was squirming and tied up with ropes in her lovely princess clothes. The locket still shone brightly around her neck. She was rolled in on a cart by the mans side and the man's eyes looked straight up at the pharaoh.

"Your highneyness," The man hissed as he did a very fake bow, "I'm here for my prize."

"You get nothing until my sister is set free!" said the pharaoh in a rather booming voice that made Yugi get goose bumps.

"Oh your highneyness, just because you beat our kingdom in war doesn't mean that you can beat me in this game." The man snickered and rolled his head around to look at Yosenity and she whimpered. Yugi could see by the moonlight shining in that she had dark bruises around her arms and face and bad swelling. She tortured. "Now give me what I asked and you'll get your precious sister back."

There was major whispering within the room and soon the Pharaoh sighed. "Fine give him what he wants."

A courts man stepped out of line a scooted a bag, that jingled, over. The mental man picked it up and started emptying the contents onto the floor. Rubies, gold, silver, emeralds, and any other kind of jewel you could think of, came spilling out the bag. Yugi's mouth dropped open but the man seemed displeased.

"What I have now is worth more in the future."

"Wait, give me my sister!" The pharaoh stood up and was obviously worried at this point but the mental man grasped the locket and Yosenity began crying.

"I change my mind. I want riches in the future too." The man laughed hysterically and pulled the locket off of Yosenity's neck.

"NO!" The pharaoh's yell seemed to echo through the entire palace as everything seemed to go in slow motion. The pharaoh was now running towards Yosenity, while his court guards were going after the mental man who had run away with Yosenity's locket. Yosenity's eyes went dark and her body began to fall side ways. Yugi knew that look and his heart dropped. Yosenity's soul had been taken from her.

_But how? The Locket?_

"I WANT THAT MAN NOW! FIND HIM!" The Pharaoh had reached Yosenity's body and was ordering his guards which responded immediately. Yugi walked slowly over to the pharaoh and Yosenity's body and could hear the pharaoh's sobs. His own eyes flooded with tears as the dream went black.

"Yugi?"

Yugi was being nudged away by his grandpa and the smell of soup. Heavy raindrops were pounding again the roof again and Yugi looked up at Grandpa with tired eyes.

"Yugi… it's time you got up."

"Alright Grandpa," laughed Yugi a bit. Even though he didn't have to get up Yugi was pretty sure grandpa wouldn't have woke him if it wasn't something important. He stretched and remembered he was on the couch. He smiled and brought his hand up to rubbed his eyes, but when he did he realized his eyes were wet. His smiled faded as he dried his eyes and sat straight up. He saw all his friends were gathered around the couch looking concerned.

"Yugi?" Tea asked uncertainly.

"It was a dream, I'm sorry." Yugi explained as he took the soup from grandpa's hands and began to eat it.

Joey cleared his throat, "What was your dream about Yugi?"

At that moment, something gripped Yugi's heart. It was a feeling of fear and distrust that Yugi would have never had towards his friends and family. He looked into each of their faces trying to understand why he felt this way.

_"Please."_

The same beautiful girl's voice entered his head as if begging him not to tell. He gulped and shook his head.

"It was something really little; I can't believe I cried about it. Bakura you know that show we were watching the other night?"

Bakura nodded raising an eyebrow.

"Remember that scene were the girl broke up with that guy, that's what I dreamed about. Stupid huh?"

The group didn't seemed convinced but Yugi nodded with reassuring eyes and eventually they took the lie as the truth. Tea sat next to Yugi as he continued eating and turned on the TV. The rest sat down around them and as Yugi finished his soup Tea turned to him and told him to try and get better sleep for he looked white as a ghost. Yugi laughed and promised her he would and began watching more TV. But soon the gang had to leave for Joey and Tristan were going to go to a Karate tournament and Tea was going to go to another dance lesson. Yugi saw them all the door and thanked them for coming over. But as Joey and Tristan left Yugi stood at the door way watching them run off in the rain, he decided to get out of the house today too. He put on his rain coat and hat and waved goodbye to Bakura and Grandpa saying he was just going for a quick stroll.

Yugi stepped out into the rain and even though the wind was strong around him it felt like less raindrops fell on him and the wind didn't push as hard. He pulled out the Locket from his pocket and let the rain drop onto it. It shimmered in the orange glow of the streetlamps and the raindrops made the light glow. He smiled at it and grasped it tight in his fist and looked up to the street. But as he did the image began to change slightly. The image of the palace hallways came fading in and out of Yugi's sight. Yugi blinked trying to make the street come back into his view.

_"Daddy!!!"_

The same sweet Girl's voice came into Yugi's head and he thought he was beginning to recognize who it belonged to.

_"NO Yosenity! I don't care if your brother did give that to you. Your not deserving of it."_

The voices seemed to echo inside Yugi's head as he walked. The strong make voice he guessed belonged to Yosenity's farther.  
_  
__"Honey, if it was given to her as a present you can't honestly expect her to give it back. Besides it looks adorable on her."_

A gentle woman's voice came into the conversation and Yugi guessed it was her Mother.

_"Pharaoh let her keep it; it was a gift from the future pharaoh."___

_"Humph. Fine! But you know the responsibility for wearing that around your neck!"___

_"Honey leave her alone, she's six for the gods sake. She's keeping the locket and she'll learn the responsibility when she grows up. She'll be fine."_

Yugi heard the farther grumble as his voice went away and soon Yosenity seemed to be talking to herself.

_"Father always did dislike me."_

Yugi shook his head to get the voices out of it and began to keep walking. He took a turn and soon found himself facing the museum. He sighed and bowed his head to the ground.

"Why?"

The wind answered him by blowing through his hair and it felt like a soft hand stroking his cheek.

It was now late a night with the down pour not stopping. Yugi was up at his desk with the small lamp on staring down at the locket again trying desperately to open it. He finally gave up on it again but sat back in his chair trying to think of someway to open it rather by force. He got an idea and leaned down to the locket and whispered to it.

"Yosenity?"

Nobody answered back and Yugi felt like a complete idiot. He rolled his eyes but then he heard a sweet little girl's laughter just behind him. He turned around quickly but no one was there. Yugi gulped and bent down next to the locket again.

"Yosenity?" he asked with more power in his voice.

_"Yes?"_

Yugi's eyes widened as he heard her voice in his head and he continued to talk.

"What do you want with me?"

_"I wanted you to listen and you have."_

"May I open your Locket?"

There was pause and Yugi could sense her thinking, he could feel her apprehension and her fear.

"I want to help. I won't harm you."

Another pause except this one was much longer. Yugi looked around his room wondering what was going to happen but then he heard a tiny click. He stared at the locket amazed. His hand reached for it hesitantly but before he touched it, Yosenity's voice entered his head again.

_"You won't like what happens if you open it."_

Yugi stopped and thought for a moment. What would happen if he opened it, would it be the shadow games all over again? But he had a feeling in his soul that he wanted to help the young girl that was apparently stuck inside this Locket.

"Its something I'm willing to risk."

Yugi dug into the crevice of the locket and with little force pried it open. Its old hinges squeaked a bit as Yugi opened it all the way. One side was completely white but Yugi could see movement inside it. And on the other side was a tiny painting of Yosenity and her brother. Yugi moved the painting under the light more and his heart skipped a beat. He dropped the locket and stared at the painting.

"No way."

Yugi's mouth dropped and his hands began to shake. Suddenly wind started to pick up outside and all of a sudden Yugi's room was full of wind, like a tiny tornado was happening in his room. The white from one side of the locket began coming up and out of the locket and became a vortex which wiped Yugi off his feet and into it. Yugi was now yelling for he was not sure of what was happening, all he saw was bright white and the wind in his ears. But soon he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and he could see Yosenity, in her teen years about seventeen, looking at him. She seemed to be not effected by the wind and her outline was fuzzy. Yugi looked into her bright blue eyes and he felt warm and comfort from her gaze.

"I told you, you wouldn't like what would happen."

"Whats happening?"

"You'll know when you wake up. My body will be in the domino Museum. In the back room. They will ship it off a new country soon so you have to go to it fast. My millennium Locket will remain in your pocket and your memories in tack. Please return me to my body."

Yugi was at a loss for words as he took Yosenity's other hand. The wind seemed to increase and he was now yelling over it.

"Millennium Locket? I don't understand!"

Yosenity seemed to be fading into the white as it grew brighter and she let go of Yugi's hand as he disappeared.

"You will, I promise."

"YUGI! GET UP!"

Yugi bolted out of bed the next morning and was staring into the face of his grandpa although he looked much younger now.

"Yugi, you're going to be late for school again. You have to finish up this last year of high school!"

"Huh?"

But grandpa had already left the room slamming the door behind him. Yugi got up groggily by what a night he had. He rubbed his eyes and made his way over to the bathroom.

"I finished high school years ago, didn't I?"

He flipped the light switch on in the bathroom and looked into the mirror. What he saw nearly made him faint. His heart stopped and sweat began pouring down his face. His eighteen year-old self stared back at him. Time had been reversed.

"Hey Guys! Wait up!"

Yugi was now running along the side walk with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He was racing towards his newly younger friends and hadn't gotten used to being eighteen again. He finally reached his friends and looked up at them with big eyes.

"Good morning Yug!" Joey said with a slap on the shoulder, "You look really tired, did you sleep alright last night?"

"Uh, ya, just one of those night were I couldn't get to sleep."

"Ahh, I've had those. The other night actually…" But before Joey could finish Tristan had put his hand over Joey's mouth and laughed.

"Nobody needs to know what happened the other night Joey."

Joey wiggled free and began chasing Tristan towards the school, "What the heck did that mean!?"

They could hear Tristan's laughing and Joey's yells as they got farther away and Yugi decided to catch up to them. They met Tea and Bakura in the class room and Yugi stood up trying to remember which seat was his. Tea was busy rolling her eyes at Joey and Tristan and Bakura had his nose in a book.

"Yugi, you sit over here remember?" Tea was pointing to an empty desk and Yugi could hear that the room filled with silent laughter. Yugi blushed a bit and took his seat. Bakura looked up at Yugi and sighed.

"It's so different seeing you without the puzzle around your neck Yugi."

Tea hit him in the shoulder and gave him a stern look but Yugi looked at Bakura with one eyebrow raised.

"How long has it been since… uh…. I lost my puzzle?"

Tea shook her head at Bakura and then answered Yugi. "About a week now."

"A week!"

Yugi couldn't believe he had been thrown back this far into his history that it had only been a week since he gave his best friend away. He stood up in his amazement right as the sensei entered the room.

"Mr. Moto, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Yugi froze then turned around smiling sheepishly, "Uh no sensei, my apologies." He sat down and began rummaging through his desk trying desperately to get his mind back into 'school boy' mode.

_A week?! I couldn't have gone back just a bit more. _

Apparently Yugi didn't learn as much in college as he thought he did. The questions at school seemed to be harder than they were when he first studied the subject. He even needed help from Joey who flashed one of the answers to him from under the desks.

---------------------------

"Man Yugi, I think last night affected your brain."

"Ya, you even needed help from Joey to get the right answer."

"What did you say, Tristan!"

"Knock it off you two!"

It was lunch time at Domino high and Yugi and his friends were sitting in there old hang out spot. Yugi was finally getting his mind in the current time period and was enjoying the conversations.

"Man I missed these times," Yugi said smiling as he leaned back against the fens. Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura looked at him weird and then Bakura spoke first.

"Um, we talked like this yesterday Yugi."

Yugi laughed awkwardly and rubbed his head, "Ya sorry guys um ignore me."

The rest of them looked at each there weirdly and then shrugged.

Bakura was the first to speak, "So did you guys read in the paper about some archeologists having these crazy dreams?"

Everyone shook there head and Bakura took a deep breathe as he pulled out today's paper and handed it to Tea. "Well apparently, there was a team that went to excavate this grave site on the very edge of the Valley of the Kings in Egypt. They found a casket that won't open and tons of other jewelry but they think that there's more to be found. But the archeologists who were on the expedition ended up having these really graphic dreams and had a sudden change in personality, like they became lonely and depressed for no reason and a few committed suicide. They say there going to re start the expedition as soon as they find a new team but that's not going so well."

Tea handed the paper to Yugi and laughed at Bakura's story, "Jeez such baby's, I bet we could go to that site and dig if we wanted to."

But Joey and Tristan shook there heads and they started to talk back to Tea saying how dangerous it could be. Yugi ignore the conversation and read the paper. He looked carefully at the picture of the sarcophagus that was found and he got a funny feeling in his stomach. But the bell rang and soon the five students were back in class.

----------------------------------

"Hey Yug you coming?"

"I can't I'm doing something for grandpa. Maybe tomorrow."

"Ok but you're missing out."

Yugi waved to his friends as they were going to the game shop which had just gotten in a new arrival of games. Yugi on the there hand was going to go to the museum. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the locket. He hadn't heard anything from it all day but remembered he had it from accidentally sitting on it in PE. He began walking fast towards the museum and was trying to remember what she had said.

"Something about a room… which room?"

Soon he was exploring the inner parts of the museum trying to find what he was looking for. Since he didn't know what he was looking for it become very frustrating and very agitating after awhile. He quickly decided to put the locket around his neck and whenever it reacted was the place to go towards but to Yugi's dismay it reacted to nothing.

"Are you even in there anymore?" Yugi complained to the locket and all it did was twinkle under the lights. Yugi desided to keep looking until 3 hours had gone by and he gave up and went to the food court just to the side of the main Museum.

"I don't know what you want me to find but I'm threw, I'll come back tomorrow."

Yugi sighed and finished his granola bar and went to the trash can to throw the wrapper away. But as he neared the trash can the locket began to glow. Yugi stopped and looked around but there was really nothing to look for, just tables chairs and vending machines. Yugi threw his trash away and walked against the wall and the Locket glowed brighter. Yugi looked down the wall and saw that one of the vending machines was out to far. He took a closer step to it and realized that there was a door right beside the machine. He pushed the machine out a bit more and slowly open the door, curious and the locket continued to glow.

Yugi was in dark back room as he entered the secret room. It was apparent that this was the secret room that even the museum staff didn't know of. There were many valuable objects in the room that were in boxes ready to be shipped away, for money. It was so dark in this room that the locket was shining brightly to light Yugi's path as he passed a table that had instruments on it that were used to measure jewels.

_Crooks!_

Yugi's eyes narrowed and his temper flared as he saw that the owners of the museum were keeping the valuable jewels for themselves and were replacing them with really good imitations. He picked up one of the fake jewels and compared it to a real one. Absolutely no difference. Yugi placed them back down on the table disgusted. He then looked forward trying to keep on task.

He wormed his way around many boxes and tables and after a few minutes he could see a slight blue shimmer. He quickly made his way over it but as he did, the room began to change again, just like the time he walked in the rain. He was standing in a grave site of a pharaoh but only one person was standing beside the sarcophagus. He recognized him and all he could do was stand back and watch.

The pharaoh bent over the sarcophagus and kissed the person in it. Yugi saw tears roll down the pharaoh's chin and fall onto of the person inside of the grave. Yugi began to shiver as a chill went up his spine.

"I promise I will find your soul again, Yosenity. I won't leave this world without you."

Yugi stepped forward a bit and saw that there was Yosenity's body lying inside the sarcophagus. He locket was gone and her face was expressionless. Yugi gulped as he looked slightly to the Pharaoh. But suddenly the Pharaoh stepped back and raised his hands above Yosenity. Yugi stepped back as the sarcophagus's lid rose up upon Yosenity's beautiful face and a slight blue light began dancing around it.

"You're body won't age, Yosenity. It will stay the same until I find and return your Locket, so you won't miss out on your life."

The pharaoh choked and fell to his knees now unable to speak through his sobs. He placed his hand on top of the lid and he shook his head. Yugi hesitated then reached towards the Pharaoh.

"Ate…"

But then the room began to change and the pharaoh disappeared into the air. Yugi was back in the back room of the museum and he had silent tears running down his face. He wiped them away quickly and quickly turned his attention back to the blue light.

"Yosenity."

He continued to make his way through boxes till he looked around one and saw the beautifully painted sarcophagus with the shimmering blue light. Yugi came up to the sarcophagus and placed his hand on it.

"You're still in there? Waiting?"

"_I've waited for a long time."_

Yosenity's voice came into Yugi's mind and Yugi shook his head.

"I'm so sorry."

"_Don't be."_

Yugi sat down on a nearby box just looking at the sarcophagus in wonder and finally shook his head. He took off the Locket and without knowing what else to do, raised it over the casket.

"Is this it?"

Suddenly the locket began to get hot and it burned Yugi's hand. Yugi let go of it and the locket hung there in mid air. It began to spin slightly as it start to glow a more gold color. A bright light started to come from the sarcophagus and soon the room was flooded with bright white light. Yugi put his hand up to shield his eyes as to continue to watch. The locket began to drift downward and suddenly melted through the wooden lid. As the locket melted away the light began to die and the blue light evaporated away from the sarcophagus until it looked like nothing had been touched and everything was silent.

"Yosenity?"

Yugi went up to the sarcophagus concerned and heard a slight moan inside it.

"Yosenity!"

Then after a slight pause a sweet girl's voice answered back with a "hmmhmm"

Yugi quickly grabbed the sides of the lid and began pushing with all his eighteen year old might.

_Was I really this short when I was eighteen!_

He continued to push as soon he heard a creak. The lid began to be pushed off and soon fell off and landed on the floor in a loud thud. Yugi leaned over and he smiled as he gazed into Yosenity's real face for the first time. Her eyes were still closed but you could tell she was trying to open them. Her fine princess clothes, bangles, and jewels didn't need much light to sparkle and send lights dancing upon the ceiling. Her locket was back were it belonged, around the neck of Yosenity and soon she opened her eyes. Her gorgeous bright blue eye only open half mast and she turned her head slightly to look at Yugi. She smiled and raised her hand. As she did Yugi saw her cape was connected to arm and wrist bands she wore on each arm. She put her hand on Yugi's cheek and molded her hand to Yugi's face.

"You…", she tried to say, "Your name?"

Yugi's eyes opened widely and he realized that she still didn't know his name. Yosenity's smile widen as she watched Yugi's expression.

"Uh, Yugi Moto."

"Yugi… Moto… It's nice to finally meet you."


	2. Mixing Past with Present

"Oh wow, how do you do your hair?"

"Wear did you get your jewelry?"

"Are you from Europe?"

Yosenity was being bombarded with questions as the school lunch went on. After Yugi had found in the museum, Yosenity was too weak to move so Yugi helped her to his house and explained to grandpa what was going on. Of course as they were walking down street many people gave strange looks as Yosenity was dressed in ancient Egyptian clothes. The next morning Yosenity was in a school uniform with most of her head jewelry and necklaces on. She was introduced as a transfer student and Yugi sighed happily, as he saw that she was being accepted by the class. Yosenity had a huge circle of girls around her new desk as Yugi watched on with his friends. Yugi had just finished explaining what was going on to the others. Joey's eyebrow twitched as he looked up to Yosenity.

"How come she's so popular on the first day?"

"Joey," Tristan interjected, "transfers are always more popular for a bit."

Tea was staring at Yosenity's locket and Bakura leaned in closer to Yugi.

"Did she tell you the name of her brother?"

Yugi sighed and shook his head, "She hasn't said anything but I just know it's him Bakura. His picture is in her locket!"

Tea squinted her eyes at the locket and nudged Yugi in the arm a bit.

"What's up Tea?"

"Her Locket looks like a millennium item Yugi."

The whole group stopped and stared at the locket and Yugi looked away first, "Sometimes I think it is a millennium item you guys."

"But that's…"

"I know Tea, but how else do we explain it?"

"We'll find something out!" Tristan exclaimed, "There's no way were back to square one."

"I don't thin we're back to square one, Tristan," Yugi said, "I just think she's…. left behind."

"Like a Forgotten Soul?" Bakura interjected trying to put pieces together.

"Yes! Exactly Bakura!"

Tea was still skeptical, "how on earth would the pharaoh not know he had a sister, he would have remembered her if she was that important to him when he got his memories back. Plus how come we never came across her in any of the tablets or ruins?"

Yugi sighed and began rubbing his head, "I don't know guys. I don't know whether she's confusing me with some sort of magic or if she's telling the truth. Everything Tea said is so true but," he looked over at Yosenity who was now turning red and shrinking back into her chair as more girls kept pressing her with questions, "I just don't understand why she would lie about such a thing."

Joey and Tristan shared side glances and Joey let out a big sigh. "Well we'll figure it out when we figure it out won't we," Joey's regular smile returned and he ruffled Yugi's hair which made him smile too, "come on! She's our guest for now and we should treat her as such."

Joey began walking slyly over to where Yosenity sat but suddenly was intercepted by Tristan who had jumped over desks to get to him.

Tristan slung his arm across Joey's chest holding him back, "I know your plan Joey, you like her!"

Joey turned red and he began to fight Tristan off, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and turned round in his seat pulling out his lunch bag and Tea looked down at Yugi with wide eyes.

Yugi smiled up at her and winked, "Come on Tea lighten up. She'll be great company."

Tea didn't drop her look for about a second then her warm friendly smile came back, "You're right Yugi, and I should stop worrying." She turned around with her lunch bag and went to eat her lunch too. Yugi turned back to look at Yosenity and smiled lightly at her. Yosenity suddenly looked his way and the moment her bright blue eyes connected with his, he found himself blushing and looking away.

"_Did I do something wrong?"_

Yugi jumped out of his seat a bit when he heard Yosenity's voice inside his head again. He looked over at her curious eyes.

_How the…_

"_I'm sorry."_

Yosenity looked away and Yugi could tell that she felt bad about "talking" to him.

_Wait no it's ok, I was just… surprised._

Yosenity looked back at Yugi and lifted herself up out of her chair and snuck away from all the babbling girls. She sat behind Yugi as to obscure herself from the girls and adjusted her uniform shirt and skirt.

"This clothing is very weird."

Yugi laughed and Tea and Bakura, while Joey and Tristan stopped fighting and they all looked at Yosenity as she sat next to Yugi. Yosenity looked around her as she felt the eyes of Yugi's friends on her and looked down at the ground. Yugi patted her shoulder and she looked up worried.

"It's ok."

Yosenity smiled a bit at Yugi then looked at Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura. They each in turned smiled back at her and Yosenity's smile widened.

Inside Yugi's head, he could hear Yosenity's voice, _"Friends."_

_Of course Yosenity._

---------------------------

"Grandpa said you can stay in the guest room Yoesnity."

"Oh, thanks."

Yugi was showing Yosenity to her new room, which was right next to his own. Yugi opened the door as Yosenity peered in curiously. Yugi smiled widely as she went in curiously. She had been holding onto Yugi's arm the whole way home taking in Domino city with fear and amazement. Yugi couldn't blame her. She marveled at the fountain and the playground as they passed the park. She couldn't help but pull Yugi over and stare at the game shop for a whole fifteen minutes, and then when Yugi finally pulled her off the window, they didn't get passed one store when she was back at the window of another store staring inside.

So it wasn't a surprise to Yugi when Yosenity was checking out the bed, dresser, desk, closet, and (her favorite) the ceiling fan. Yugi grabbed her writs as she reached for the ceiling fan and as she looked at him curiously, Yugi shook his head and handed her the remote. She raised an eyebrow and flipped it over.

"The one with the light bulb picture on it turns the lights on," Yugi pointed to the button and then pointed to the fan picture, "this one turns on the fan, in case you get hot."

Yugi pressed the button and the fan slowly started moving. Yosenity looked at it in awe and then pressed the light button. She stepped back as the light went on and her smile widened. She turned to Yugi with excitement in every fiber of her being and grabbed his hands.

"Yugi! This is so cool!"

She jumped up and down on the balls of her feet and took her princess clothes from Yugi and took them to the closet. Yugi followed her and showed her how to hang up her clothes on the hanger and she tried it and was so happy when she got it on the first try. She then put her jewelry on the dresser and straightened her skirt. Yugi shook his head rolling his eyes and took lead her out of the room.

"Where are we going? I was enjoying my room."

"I'm giving you a surprise Yosenity. You can't go walking around in a school uniform on the weekends."

Yosenity lifted an eyebrow but Yugi lead her out of the house and down the street. Soon they were in the mall and even though Yugi was embarrassed at being in the girl section, he was happy to see Yosenity was having a ball. She tried on practically the whole mall and made Yugi judge what looked good on her and what didn't. Soon Yugi was wishing that they had brought Tea.

To Yugi's embarrassment, they stayed in the mall for a whole four hours looking at clothes and Yugi had bought about ten bags of clothes.

_There goes my allowance for the year. I can't believe I get an allowance again._

Yosenity made a noise behind Yugi and he looked around see she was staring at the floor. Yugi remembered that she could hear his thoughts and kept looking ahead. He bit his lip as the headed towards the food court and the two finally sat down and ate something. Yosenity kept studying the burger that she was trying to eat while Yugi was watching her not even sure if she knew he was looking at her. His mind was racing with questions that he wanted to ask her, with theories he was thinking up and possible scenarios that he had gotten himself into now. Yosenity stopped chewing for a minute swallowed and then spoke.

"Pink is my Favorite color, Yes I really do come from Egypt, No I'm not an illusion, No your not going back anytime soon, Yes my locket is a millennium item, yes I find your friends nice, not answering the next one, yes this thing is hard to figure out," she gestured towards the burger, "I have been waiting over 3 millennium to get my soul back. Yes that mental person was the one who stole my locket, no my locket is not cursed, and yes, "She looked up at Yugi with her bright blue eyes staring into his, "I am his sister. Anything else?'

Yugi just stared at her with his mouth open wide.

Yosenity sighed and pointed to her locket, "You allowed me in your mind Yugi, I share a piece of your mind. It's one of the consequences for opening my locket."

Yugi shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, "Wait, why did you send me back in the first place?"

Yosenity sunk into her chair and placed a piece of her burger in her mouth. Yugi sighed deeply and placed his head in his hands, "You still need me don't you?"

Yosenity looked away from him stuffing more of the burger into her mouth, Yugi watched her through his fingers and then sighed again, "What do you need Yosenity?"

Yosenity shook her head then pointed to her locket. Yugi didn't understand leaned in closer. Yosenity whispered into his ear, "I need to find my brother, we'll go home together."

Yugi's heart sunk and pulled back as Yosenity sipped more of her soda.

"How much of my mind can you read Yosenity?"

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and shrugged, "only like the forward thoughts, not the ones deep into your mind. But only the ones that are pushing in the front of your mind. Like the questions. You wanted them answered and they were in the very front of your mind."

"Oh."

Yugi finished his lunch and took Yosenity's bags in hand and the started to walk home. Yugi decided not to tell Yosenity that her brother had moved onto the after world, for he wasn't sure what that would do to her. As the exited the Mall, Yugi bummed into a man with a black coat on, Yugi apologized and ran to catch up to Yosenity before she got lost. The man looked back at Yugi and Yosenity. Yosenity turned to see Yugi coming towards her and as her locket glinted in the suns setting rays, the man clenched his teeth and walked into the mall.

"Finally. You've been awakened."

------------------

Weeks had pasted and soon September turned into October and October turned into the November. Yugi had finally remembered what he had learned and soon his scores shooted to the top of the class, while Yosenity struggled immensely with the math but she scored high in other areas of education. Tea and Yosenity hung out together in gym class and Bakura kept exchanging ideas with Yugi with why Yosenity was here in the first place.

"How much you want to bet that Yosenity's not her real name." Bakura interjected one afternoon.

Yugi furrowed his brow in thought and shrugged, "It might be a nickname, like Atem's nickname was Yami."

Joey and Tristan kept throwing there ideas in but they barely had time to think about Yosenity and her past much and Yugi was happy about that, he still missed his other half knowing that he had only given him up a couple of months ago. On this night, Yosenity was in her room sitting cross legged on her bed. It was close to midnight and Yosenity was looking at the picture inside her locket. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door and quickly put her locket around her neck again.

"Hello?"

Yugi entered the room rubbing his eyes and made his way over to Yosenity.

"What are you still doing up? Are you ok?"

"How did you know I was up?"

Yugi laughed and rolled his eyes, "you didn't turn off you light."

"Oh… well everything's fine Yugi."

Yugi put his hand on her shoulder and Yosenity raised her eyes to look into Yugi's.

"Are you sure?"

Yosenity's eyes dropped and she turned her head away. Yugi looked at her concerned then out of no where Yosenity wrapped her arms around Yugi crying into his shoulder. Yugi was shocked and didn't move for a minute but as soon as he heard her sobs he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"You miss him?"

Yosenity didn't answer she just kept crying into Yugi's shoulder. Yugi began seeing images in his minds eyes. He saw teenager Atem going away, leaving on horseback with his father. Yugi watched and then saw tiny Yosenity watching them as they left then all of sudden bandits came into the palace and Yugi saw Yosenity's mom pick her up and run away as the guards battled the intruders. Yugi saw Yosenity and her mother mount a horse and gallop off to where Atem and their father went off too. They were almost there when two thugs in the middle of the dessert attacked the horse and killed it causing Yosenity and her mother to topple to the sand.

The mother struggled with the two attackers and yelled at Yosenity to go find her brother. Yosenity ran with all her might and shut her eyes as she heard her mother's screams. She tripped in the sand as the wind started to pick up covering her footsteps. Yosenity was crying into the sand as someone started picking her up. She looked up into the face of her brother and he told her what had happen to father. Yosenity shook her head, buried her head into her brother's shoulder as her brother stood up tall, and began walking back towards the palace and Egypt, but as he pasted Yugi, he saw silent tears coming down his cheeks. He was being strong for his sister's sake.

Suddenly the image began to change and suddenly tons of pictures of Yosenity and her brother together. Yugi watched as the two grew up from little kids to teenagers and as each picture flashed by in his mind, he felt more and more remorse. Yosenity's sobs made Yugi start to break down. Until finally he couldn't take it anymore and he let go of Yosenity. She sat on the bed with her head hung down still crying and Yugi just stared at her with tears starting to well up in his own eyes. They just sat there for ten whole minutes not talking to each other; the only sound was Yosenity's sobs and the roll of thunder coming in by a nearby storm.

Finally Yosenity moved. She looked up into Yugi's eyes with an apologetic look. She finally reached up to her locket and took it off her neck. Yugi watched with wide eyes, still trying to hold back his own tears. Yosenity dropped the locket and the moment it didn't touch her skin Yugi saw the blank look in Yosenity's eyes. Her locket clanged to the floor as Yosenity's body fell back onto the sheets with its eyes closed. As the locket fell, Yugi could hear her voice fill his head.

"_I'm so sorry; you don't need to be in pain."_

Yugi sat there for a minute, not believing what just happened. Then he shook his head and covered Yosenity's body to make it look like she was sleeping. He stroked her cheek shaking his head.

"It's alright Yosenity. It's alright."

Yugi picked up the locket that was on the floor and went to the door. He closed the door and placed the locket on his bedside table and as he rolled over trying to go to sleep a tear fell from his eye and landed on the pillow with a slight thud.


	3. Something is Not Quite Right

The next morning, Yugi got up early to a rain storm, and put the locket back around Yosenity's neck. She didn't wake up but Yugi saw her eyes shift from under her eyelids. That was enough of a sign that she had returned to her body, she must still be upset about what happened last night.

_Yosenity, its fine trusts me._

But even though Yugi thought it clearly and loudly, Yosenity didn't move just another shift of her eyelids. Yugi sighed and walked out of her room and down the stairs. He ate breakfast as he got his school supplies together for the day. He read a book until it was time to start walking to school and he decided to go get Yosenity. He made his way back up the stairs and as he was about to knock on her door, it opened. Yosenity stood there in her school uniform not looking up into Yugi's eyes. She turned her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders.

"I shouldn't let you experience my memories though."

Yugi put a hand on her shoulder and as she looked up to him, he shook his head.

"I like knowing about your past Yosenity. Don't feel bad ok?"

Yosenity just continues to stare at the wall and sighed. Yugi embraced her shortly and shook her shoulders. As he finally made eye contact with her, she finally smiled. She took Yugi's hand and Yugi lead her out of the house into the down pour and down the street. Yosenity seemed to have recovered her normal bubbly self as they walked down the street huddled under an umbrella. But as they were about to turn a corner they bumped into a man. He had dark green eyes and flowing brown hair, middle aged for he had a few gray hairs in his head. He smiled apologetically as they bumped and Yugi smiled back Yosenity how ever was not as polite. She stared at the man like he was a deadly virus. She clung onto Yugi's hand more tightly and was the first to drag him away from the area.

Through out the entire school day Yosenity acted shifty. She wouldn't look at anyone in the classroom and either had her head in a book or looking out the window. Yugi came over to her desk most of the time to see if she was ok but she would shoo him away with a quick, "I'm fine."

"Yugi what's wrong with Yosenity?" Bakura finally asked after the final bell rang and everyone was packing up

Tea nodded in agreement and waited for an answer as Joey and Tristan just listened in carefully.

"I don't know you guys, she's been acting strange ever sense we bumped into this guy on a corner street."

"Ever seen the guy before Yug?" Joey asked.

"Never in my life."

"Has Yosenity?" Tristan interjected.

Yugi was about to answer but then thought.

"I don't know," he finally said, "I never asked her."

Tea smacked her forehead and finally spoke, "Well then please ask her when you guys go home tonight ok? I wish I could stay you guys but I need to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that Tea left with a smile and a small wave as she put her rain coat on.

"Bye Tea!" Joey called after her and began packing his own bag.

"Well I guess I should go too, uh you guys." Tristan finally said to fill the awkward silence, "Am I walking with you home Bakura?"

"I think so."

Bakura got up slinging his own backpack over his shoulder. He gave Yugi a 'good luck' look then waved to Joey as he followed Tristan out of the room, both of them waving goodbye.

Joey turned his chair towards Yugi and lowered his voice.

"I have a bad feeling Yug, I mean I've been thinking. I think she is a Egyptian spirit and if she suddenly starts acting weird that's got to mean something bad right?"

Across the room, Yosenity smacked her forehead and Yugi could hear her voice in his head.

_Idiot._

Yugi shot her a look as Joey looked up and around at her and then back at Yugi.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Yug?"

"Ya, I do Joey but I highly doubt that anything major is going to happen, unless the shadow games return."

Joey shrugged agreeing with Yugi and he ruffled Yugi's hair as a goodbye and then grabbed his back pack as he left the room. Now Yugi and Yosenity were just left in the room all alone. Yugi finally made his way over to her and lifted her out of her seat. She looked up at him and read his expression easily.

"Yugi, the shadow games would be like an ant compared to what could happen if you don't get rid of me."

"Get rid of you?"

Yosenity rolled her eyes and began walking out of the room and Yugi quickly followed her.

"What are you talking about?"

Yosenity stopped in the hallway and turned around to Yugi. Her eyes were wide as she tried to make Yugi understand.

"Well normally when I persons soul leaves there body, that's called dying right?"

Yugi nodded his head seeing where this conversation was going.

"Well Yugi even if you destroy my body, my soul won't leave this earth. It's locked inside this damned thing!"

Yosenity gestured to her locket as she bit her lip. Yugi couldn't help his memory from going back and remembering his old friend. Yosenity looked up as if she knew Yugi's mind was active and strangely, Yugi could feel her trying to press deeper into his own mind. He shook his head, Yosenity dropped her gaze, and as she did, the feeling lifted.

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine Yosenity, its just, just like you I have secrets that I don't want to revile all at once." He smiled a bit and Yosenity returned it but then looked back at her locket.

"I need your help to get my soul out of this item and back to my family."

Yugi felt a lump in his heart as Yosenity mentioned going back to her family. He still didn't want to say anything and he started walking again. They didn't speak again till they were home safe and warm. Yugi made Yosenity hot coco and she sat on his bed as he paced his room. He could tell Yosenity was thinking deeply and he wanted to know what about.

"Did you know my brother?" Yosenity finally asked.

Yugi stopped in the middle of his pace and his heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes and tried to only remember the tablets. Only the museum and his grandpa's stories. He finally turned back to Yosenity and shrugged.

"Only the research I did on him for a report."

He was scared to tell her the truth, scared to see her in tears of being left behind. He wanted to keep her strength up and he would tell her when he thought she was ready to hear it. He watched as her head fell as she stared back into her coco.

"Oh, it just seemed you knew him, that day in at the mall."

"Oh well see you just looked a lot like the pictures I saw of this pharaoh I saw."

Yosenity shifted on the bed and placed her coco on Yugi's bed side table. She now had her head rest against the wall while sitting crossed legged on the bed. Yugi cleared his throat and moved sat down next to Yosenity.

"Why me Yosenity?"

Yosenity immediately looked at him and then looked away almost as fast. Yugi could see her mind turning and he moved in closer to her.

"Yosenity it's ok you can tell me."

Yosenity still didn't answer and they sat silently for two minutes. Finally Yosenity looked up at Yugi and sighed.

"Because you seemed honest, opened, like you actually cared someone you didn't even know, and…"

She stopped as she choked on her last reason. Yugi put his hand on her hand and Yosenity took his hand in hers as she stood up. Yugi stood up with her staying close to her. Yosenity sighed again then turned to face him.

"You look like my brother."

Yugi nodded and shrugged, "understandable reasons Yosenity."

Yosenity looked deeper into Yugi's and her breathing began to deepen. She started to close her eyes and lean her face closer to Yugi's and as soon as Yugi knew what she was doing, followed suit. He couldn't believe he was about to do what he was about to do. He shouldn't be doing what he was about to be doing. But he was glad she made the first gesture. They both moved slowly inward towards each other but as soon as they were about to touch Yosenity let her breathe out and pushed Yugi back away from her.

Yugi's eyes opened wide as she pushed him and disappointment filled his heart. Yosenity put a hand over her heart and was staring at the floor like she was a mad woman. Her breathing was fast and her mouth was half open as if not believing what she tried to do. She finally touched her lips with trembling hands and looked up at Yugi, her eyes terrified.

"I'm so sorry!"

And with that Yosenity rushed from the room and Yugi heard the slamming of her door. Yugi couldn't move, he was in shock.

_What just happened?_

Yugi's heart filled with understanding as he went through the scenario in his mind but then as he changed his clothes and climbed into bed, he was sure he felt another feeling creep into his heart. A feeling he didn't want to acknowledge, but it made his cheeks turn red as he even thought about the feeling.

---------------------

"Yugi!"

Yugi bolted straight out of bed the next morning at his grandfathers' frantic calls to him.

"Yugi come look!"

"What is it Grandpa?"

Grandpa was in Yosenity's room except Yosenity wasn't in the room. It was empty and so was the closet and everything. The clothes, jewelry, pens, paper, everything except the furniture was gone. Yugi looked up at Grandpa with utter shock on his face.

"Yugi, this is for you." Grandpa said in rather a sad tone, gesturing to a letter on the bed as he left Yugi in the room alone.

Yugi sat down on the bed and took the letter in both hands. His name was etched across the name and his hands actually started shaking as he opened the letter. As he read, his eyes wallowed in tears and he gripped the paper tightly. He couldn't control what he felt right as he finished the letter and tears fell from his eyes as he threw the letter aside.

Yugi,

I'm so sorry I'm just leaving a letter for you. I should leave something more but I have to leave you Yugi. You'll go back to your normal time when I move onto the afterlife may that be when I die a normal death or (most likely) when my soul gets released from the locket. I have so much more I wanted to share with you but I'm afraid I can't. I'm putting you in more danger than you realize. I can't put you through that no matter how many times you say it's ok. Trust me Yugi it's not. You'll understand in time but it's better for the both of us if we leave each other. Tell Tea and the others I really enjoyed their company and I could never thank you enough for returning me to my body. I wish I could repay you better than this. I am sorry about last night. I should have never done that. Goodbye Yugi. I'm so sorry for what ever feelings this letter may cause you to have.

Goodbye and Thank you Yugi Moto.


	4. The Search

"What?"

Yugi and his friends gathered around the front of Yugi's house. Yugi had called them all and had explained to them what had happened last night keeping out a few details that he wanted to keep private for now. Bakura was the first to speak after the shock of Yosenity's disappearance sunk in.

"Yugi, we have to find her."

Yugi looked away and nodded to the ground.

"What does she mean by the danger?" Joey asked.

Nobody answered for a minute and finally Yugi shrugged. The wind blew across the group and finally Yugi shrugged. Joey looked around and sighed deeply as he saw the depressed looks on his friend's faces.

"Come on you guys."

Everyone looked to Joey as he began to leave walking down the sidewalk.

"Joey what are you doing?"

Joey rolled his eyes and stopped to turn around to them again.

"We're not going to find Yosenity standing in front of Yugi's house. Come on you guys. We've had to face much worse things than finding a runaway."

Bakura smiled at that and smiled sheepishly, he quickly joined Joey's side as the other three looked on. Joey stepped over to Tristan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You expect us to find one girl in the entire world?" Tristan asked.

At that Joey laughed and shook his head, "You guys she's got to be in the city or at least in the country. She couldn't have gone very far on foot."

Tea spoke up this time, "Well what if she's not traveling only on foot Joey."

Joey rolled his head to look at Tea and he wore a 'are you kidding me' look, "Tea Yosenity finds ice cream fascinating even though she's eaten it fifty times. I highly doubt she'll be able to tell a taxi driver where she's going or even know how to buy plane tickets, let alone if she even knows how to use a ticket."

At this Yugi laughed and then his normal smile returned to his face, "You're right Joey."

And with that, Yugi began running in the opposite direction. He turned his head to the others calling back to them.

"Tea, you and Tristan go search another part of town! Joey go with Bakura."

Tea sighed and called after him, "But what if we can't find her."

"Tea will never find her if we don't try!"

Yugi saw Tea smile and then begin to walk in another direction with Tristan right behind her. He saw Bakura run off with Joey right beside him and with that Yugi turned ahead down the next street to the city blocks. The search had begun.

------------------

"Please sir, have you seen this girl?"

"Have you seen this girl?"

"Have you seen her, she's the one on the side… no… oh ok well thank you"

Yugi was running around downtown Domino with a recent picture of Yosenity in his hands. It was the time when the whole group took a picture with Tea's camera. Yugi had gone back to get it after he was having no luck describing her. He so far had gone through most of his usual hang out spots and most of the downtown eating spots. He was currently walking down a busy sidewalk showing people the current picture but with no success. He was constantly calling in his head Yosenity's name and pleading her to come out and come home but Yugi never heard a voice answer his back.

Yugi was mentally and physically exhausted by just the end of 2 hours searching. He collapsed on a bench outside a corner snack store and looked down at the picture. He smiled as he ran his fingers across Yosenity's face but then it quickly turned into a frown.

"Why did you leave Yosenity?"

Yugi shook his head, placed the picture inside his pocket, and rested his head against the wall of the store. He closed his eyes and allowed the sunbeams to shine through his eyelids. Until someone blocked out the light as he felt someone standing over him.

"The girl you're looking for doesn't want to be found."

Yugi's eyes shot open and he scrambled to his feet to face the woman. She looked to be a fortune teller from a circus. She had tons of bangles and all her red hair was in braids. She looked at Yugi with deep black eyes. Yugi gulped as he tried to answer her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me boy." The woman scoffed back, "She doesn't want you to find her. She wants to keep you safe from her."

Yugi became more urgent as he spoke to the lady, "How do you know this?"

The lady brought up her pointer finger and it rested on Yugi's forehead, "You might as well have written it on your forehead."

Yugi looked away from her eyes and was about to speak when the lady interrupted him.

"You want to still find her?"

"Yes."

"Very well, you'll find her where your heart would least likely look, somewhere your heart remembers very well."

And with that, the lady lowered her finger and continued walking on but as Yugi watched her, she stopped and turned her head slowly to the left to look back at him.

"You'd do your best to protect her. She is valuable to others here and from another era even if they don't know it yet. If you care for her, you'd find her."

Yugi nodded and threw a thank you to the lady and he began running off down the street.

_Last place I'd look. Last place I'd look. _

Yugi was trying to find the place he should go to but was still trying to understand what that lady had told him. If Yosenity was telling the truth than that means that, the person who she was valuable to had to be her brother. But did he not even know she was valuable to him. How could he? He never mentioned a sister to Yugi and a sister was never mentioned in his memories or anywhere. Could it be that she wasn't just forgotten soul wise, but memory wise too? But who had the power to wipe off an entire persons existence?

Yugi stopped trailing of topic and searched his brain to find the least likely place he would look. He continued running until he could smell the bay close at hand. The salty sea air wafted into his smell as he continued running and he finally found it. He began running towards the industrial docks. It had to be the spot where Yugi fought with Joey and that duel almost took both there lives. That dock. Now where was it?

Yugi searched dock after dock, trying to find the exact dock that he had fought on so long ago. Until he heard a faint girl's voice talking in his head.

"_I can't go back, Yosenity get a grip! I can't go back to him or the others. You're getting to attached to him and them. I have to find my brother, that's the reason I needed to get back to my body right. Ooohh… I don't know where I even am or anything really. I wish I had my brother or Yugi…" _

And the thought dragged off as Yugi turned a corner and came to another dead end. He was getting frustrated but he knew he had to be getting close. If he could hear her thoughts, again he must be close. But who knew how close he was, he could be hear her from miles away still. He saw a boat zip by as he continued to run by the water and he glanced over to it.

He saw three men on the bow all in dark colored clothing and he saw a couple more in the back of the boat. One looked over at him as they went by and smiled a wicked smiled at him. He pulled down his sunglasses and winked at Yugi and soon he was gone out in front of Yugi, speeding down the water.

Yugi recognized that guy; it was the guy that Yosenity and he had bumped into that one rainy day. He was the one that made Yosenity scared. Yugi's eyes widened in fear as he raced after the boat.

"_Shit! Yosenity! Where are you?"_

Even though Yugi had no idea what was going on, he was sure it was nothing good. He kept running and soon heard a faint rumble of a boats engine in park. He heard yelling and angry tones as he came closer. Soon a girls scream was heard and a blast. It shot a bight light into Yugi's face as he rounded a corner.

There Yosenity was on the same dock Yugi had fought on many years ago. But she definitely wasn't alone. There were the three men that Yugi had saw around her. Two of them were lying on the ground looking like they had just gotten burnt and one that had there arm around her throat and the other hand trying to shove her into the boat. He looked like he had major burns on his face and hands but he seemed to be ignoring them as he fought with Yosenity to get her into the boat.

Yosenity had a golden aura around her and as she let out another scream, another burst of energy came from her, so it seemed. The two men on the ground yelled as the small explosion came there way and they dove into the boat for cover. While the other much more determined one kept hanging onto Yosenity with even more burns and some of his wounds even starting to bleed.

"Now Yosenity! You know I'm not letting you go!" The man yelled in a scruffy voice.

Yugi ran forward to the two, "LET HER GO!"

The man turned around surprised to hear another voice. Yosenity stopped squirming and turned around to look at the newcomer too. As soon as she turned fully around Yugi saw her eyes. They had turned from bright blue to pure dark pink, she had no pupils and no cornea just pink. But the moment she saw Yugi her eyes reverted to normal and the golden glow around her dropped.

"YUGI!"

Her voice sounded incredulous and she shook her head trying to get Yugi to stop but he never did. The man holding Yosenity spat blood to the dock and looked Yugi over then Yosenity.

"You know this runt?"

That made Yugi turn red. It had been awhile since he had been called a runt. He stopped at the edge of the dock on the opposite side of the man and glared at him.

"I said let her go."

Yosenity began struggling against the man's arm again trying to get to Yugi and she kept shaking her head no.

"_Yugi please run! Please run!"_

He could hear Yosenity's pleas inside his head and he shook his head to her.

_I told you I would help you. Yosenity I'm not leaving you. _

Yosenity's eyes widened with emotion and she stopped struggling. The man looked from her to Yugi as he saw the silent conversation going on. He finally rolled his eyes and placed Yosenity in front of him.

"Since you seem to be quite found of him Yosenity, you wouldn't mind if I destroyed him now would you?"

He laughed and raised his free hand and Yugi saw a gray beam charging in his hand. He stepped back in surprise and fear.

_Magic?_

"_YUGI!"_

The golden light around Yosenity came back to her and Yugi heard a male's voice by his side. He looked down at his belt where he kept his duel deck. He quickly opened it up and looked down to see his Dark Magician glowing gold just like Yosenity. He quickly pulled it out and the man holding Yosenity looked surprised at what Yugi was going to do with a card.

"_Summon him!"_

"DARK MAGICIAN!"

The man brought forth his blast and it sped right towards Yugi but it stopped before it hit. Yugi looked up to see his Dark Magician standing in front of him absorbing the beam into his staff.

"I won't let any harm come to you master."

Yugi watched as the Dark Magician absorbed the entire blast and then without warning fired it back at the man and Yosenity.

"Yosenity, NO!"

But the blast had already hit the two and the magician had returned to its card. Yugi put his deck away as he watched the smoke clear. The blast had pushed the two onto the boat but the man and Yosenity where still conscious only barely. The upper half of Yosenity's bogy was out of the boat but the man was holding in.

"Drive you moron!" he ordered in a weak voice to the driver of the boat. The boat's engine roared and Yugi dashed to Yosenity. As the boat pulled away Yugi grabbed Yosenity's out stretched hands and he was being pulled out to ocea with Yosenity holding on to him. She looked weak and couldn't hold on much more so she sent him a pleading look.

"_I just get you into trouble."_

_It's ok Yosenity, we'll find a way out of this_

"_Quickly Yugi, take my locket!"_

_What?_

"_They need both my body and my soul to complete what they to complete. Please take my locket. Take one half of me!"_

_But…_

"_Please!"_

Yugi reached up and grabbed the locket in his hands but still held on. The man saw what Yugi was doing and with the little energy, he had left tried to make Yosenity let go of Yugi. Yugi looked up to Yosenity and nodded. She nodded back smiling a smile of reassurance. The man saw what was going on and to weak to yell for assistance, started to move his hands to Yugi's to try and make him let go of the locket. But it was too late. Yosenity let go of Yugi with her other hand sending Yugi into the ocean with her locket in his hand. Yugi watched as the locket left Yosenity's neck and the life faded from her eyes as she went limp. He saw the evil look of the wounded man as he fell unconscious and as Yugi slammed into the ocean and started to swim towards shore.


	5. Dreaming

"Yugi! Bakura and I found nothing in the neighborhoods and Joey and Tristan aren't having much luck either so they went back to your house and…. Yugi?"

Tea came running up to Yugi as he collapsed to the ground. Yugi was out of energy from swimming all the way back to shore, battling the currents and trying to walk home. His clothes weighed him down since they were soaked to the bone making it seem like he was walking with twenty pounds more. He barely could keep his eyes open and as he saw Tea he waved at her as he saw her talk then he couldn't fight it off anymore. He started to fall to the ground as consciousness slipped between his fingers. Tea caught him before he hit the ground and Bakura came running up behind her trying to calm the on lookers who were starting to gather around with worried looks. Tea checked Yugi's vital signs and sighed relief as she looked up to Bakura.

"He's fine, he just fainted."

Bakura sighed relief too as he came to Tea side to help Yugi up.

"We have to get him home." Tea urged as she put Yugi's arm around her neck and began to walk towards his house and Bakura nodded and began to follow her when he heard something. A chime as if metal had just hit the ground behind him. As Yugi had gotten picked up, he had dropped the millennium locket. Bakura went over to it picking it up quickly. But the moment he did, he saw his past flash before his inner eyes. He blinked several times but the images didn't stop until they reached the end. He looked down at the locket whose eye was seemed to glowing up at him but then the glow died. Bakura just stared at it for a minute then shook it off pushing the indecent to the back of his mind. He ran up to Tea shoving the locket into his pocket and helped her carry Yugi while the on lookers mumbled and exchanged scared looks as Yugi's unconscious body passed them.

.Hours went by as Yugi lay in his bed with his friends around him. Even though it was getting very late none of them left the Moto resident, each of them anxious for Yugi to wake up. Joey was the first to speak after hours of just waiting.

"So what do you think happened to him?"

"We can only guess," Tristan said, "since we weren't the one's who found him." He turned his face towards Bakura and Tea and Bakura shrugged.

"We don't know, when we found him he was soaked and looked so tired."

"Ya that's all we know, we couldn't get a word out of him." Tea added.

Joey, who was sitting at Yugi's desk, spun around in the spinney chair and grumbled, "Do you think he fell in the ocean or something?"

"Why on earth would he be at the ocean?" Tea asked.

"Well Tea he could have been at the docks, it seemed like he came from that direction." Bakura interjected.

Tea sunk into her own chair, which was by Yugi's bed, and she bit her lip in thought.

"Why would Yosenity be at the docks?" Tristan asked.

Well since she was running away maybe she was planning to sneak onto a boat." Joey guessed, "it's plausible."

"True," Bakura said. Then he got silent and then sighed as he got another thought, "I wish we knew more about what was going on."

"Boy, your not the only one who wishes that Bakura." Joey laughed, "Like what the heck is going on with Yosenity?"

Tea sighed and looked at the clock on Yugi's bed side table, "You guys, its 12:30 am, we should try to get some sleep, we still have school tomorrow you know."

Everybody in the room grumbled and they all decided they would finish their conversation later. Joey put his head down on Yugi's desk and closed his eyes as Tristan slid down the wall. Tea put her head near the bottom of Yugi's bed and sighed as she closed her eyes. Bakura turned off the lights and then stood by the door waiting for the others to fall asleep. As soon as he heard slight snoring from Joey, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. He studied it by the light of the moon that shone through Yugi's slanted window. It didn't glow again all it did was glint as Bakura turned it over to study the back. There was an engraving in the back and he squinted to see what it said.

May the God's protect the soul.

"What does that mean?" Bakura whispered under his breathe.

He turned the locket back over and traced his fingers across the eye as it twinkled back at him.

"What have you done to Yugi? Tell us what's going on."

At that, the locket glowed bright gold and Bakura hide it inside his jacket so to not wake up his friends. It started to heat up in Bakura's hand and he loosened his grip on the locket. He stared down at it and as he did a beam of light shot out from the eye. It hit Bakura's forehead and Bakura was pulled inside his mind. He floated in his mind room and looked around. The lights were off and he couldn't see anything, he looked around and finally he saw a bright light coming towards him He squinted for the light was so bright and he saw Yosenity appear in front of him. But she didn't look like the Yosenity that he knew at school. She was dressed in princess robes with an Egyptian crown on top of her head. Bakura gaped at her as she came closer but she didn't look happy to see him. Her eyes were full of hatred and soon her eyes disappeared behind a dark pink color. The light seemed to increase and Yosenity grabbed Bakura's shirt.

"Yosenity-" Bakura started to say but Yosenity cut him off.

"I have done nothing too Yugi!" Her voice seemed powerful and it seemed to shake his very eardrums as she spoke, "How dare you even suggest that I would hurt him!"

Bakura was now cowering in fear from his old friend and she seemed to see that. She let out a quick breath and let go of his shirt. She stumbled back away from Bakura but her eyes were still on his.

"I know what you were." She said in soft tone. Bakura narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"My past is gone, and I'm glad it's gone."

Yosenity lifted her head slightly as if thinking about what Bakura had said then turned her attention back to him. Her eyes returned to normal and she hung her head down as if most of her energy had been sucked away from her. Bakura took a step towards her but she started to disappear. Then a bright flash of light and Bakura opened his eyes again. He was back in Yugi's room staring down at the locket. He gulped and saw that the shimmer the locket had before was gone and now it was just dull as the moonlight hit it.

"Yosenity…" Bakura said trying to figure out what just happened inside his own mind. Suddenly he felt the tiniest tug from the locket and he felt it move a bit towards Yugi. Bakura nodded and smiled down at the locket.

"I understand."

He pushed himself off the wall and walked silently over to Yugi. He placed the locket down on his hands and Bakura stepped back.

"Yosenity, I hope you're ok."

Bakura walked back over to the wall and slid down it shutting his eyes. But the night was far from over. The wind began to pick up outside. As the tree limbs hit against the window, the locket clicked. It slowly opened itself and the white frame on the side of the locket pulsated. Movement came from the white frame and finally Yosenity's soul began to appear slowly beside Yugi's bed.

Soon her full shape came into view but she was still see through. She opened her bright blue eyes and looked over at Bakura. She gave him an apologetic look and then turned back to Yugi. She smiled a bit and caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Yugi I shouldn't be here now. But you risked your life for me."

She sat on his bed and continued to look into his sleeping face as the wind picked up outside.

"I can't put into words what I want to tell you now. But I promise you now, I won't keep any secrets from you or," She looked around the room into each of Yugi's friends faces and her smile widened as she turned back to Yugi, "or your friends."

_Yosenity._

Yosenity's eyes snapped wide open as she heard her name being called inside her head. She looked down at Yugi with amazement coursing through every inch of her being.

"Can you hear me Yugi?"

_Yosenity._

She let out a short laugh through her nose and brought her hand up from his cheek to his forehead. She placed her middle and pointer finger in the center of Yugi's head and pressed down. She was sucked into Yugi's dream. Yosenity hit hot sand beneath her shoes. She held up her hand as the sun beat down on her and suddenly she felt right at home. She began walking looking for Yugi and soon she came across the Nile. She came to the shore, took sandals from her feet, and allowed the cool water to run between her toes. It wasn't long till she heard someone come up beside her. She looked up and her eyes began to fill with tears. She gasped and stepped back a few steps to let the light shine on the person's skin. When she finally decided that he was actually standing there she took a step towards him holding out her arms.

"Brother!"

But then she heard a splash on her other side and Atem looked into Yosenity's face and disappeared into the wind with a kind smile. A tear fell down her face as she saw her brother leave but she quickly wiped it away and turned around too come face to face with Yugi. She smiled widely as he smiled back at her.

"I was hoping you be here."

"Well I was surprised you talked to me first."

Yugi laughed and shrugged, "I could hear you barely even though I won't wake up."

"Yugi…" Yosenity was about too say looking down but Yugi shook his head.

"I don't want you to apologize Yosenity. I'm lying unconscious because I chose to save you. It's not your fault. And besides you apologize too much."

Yosenity laughed and then sat down on the sand while the small waves touched her bare feet. Yugi joined her and looked up at the sun.

"You said you wouldn't keep secrets from me. Me neither but I can't tell you everything now all right?"

Yosenity nodded shrugged, "I didn't expect you too anyway."

Yugi took placed his hand on hers as they sat there looking out into the Nile. It all seemed so peaceful even though they both knew it was only a dream. Yugi twisted his hand into hers until they were holding hands but none of them spoke of it and they didn't look at each other. Finally Yugi spoke.

"Who are those guys Yosenity?"

Yosenity looked at him in surprise and then down at the sand, "I honestly don't know Yugi."

"But you knew one of them?"

Yosenity looked up to Yugi in surprise and Yugi explained.

"The guy who grabbed you was the same guy we bummed into on the streets and you seemed scared by him."

Yosenity eyes widened and then she smiled sheepishly.

"He just reminded me of a terrible man. I don't know him but when we met him I was filled with fear."

Yugi nodded and shot Yosenity a comforting look. He tightened his grip on her hand and by the way Yosenity's face softened; he guessed it made her feel better.

"May I ask another question?"

"Ask, I told you I'm not keeping secrets from you."

"Why are you protecting me from if it's not those men?"

At this Yosenity pulled her legs closer to her so the water wouldn't touch her feet. She took her hand out of Yugi's and used it to hug her knees to her.

"I'm trying to protect you from me."

Yugi raised and eyebrow not understanding and Yosenity shot him a look from the corner of her eye. Yugi remembered on the dock.

"The explosions, that magic?" He put his hand on his duel deck and Yosenity watched his movements again from the corner of her eye then nodded ever so slightly.

"Dark magic Yugi. I can summon others creatures because my Kaa is that big. I can also possess creatures but only monsters from the other world. I call it soul swapping."

Yugi stared at Yosenity and then looked at her locket, "because of that?"

Yosenity nodded and sighed, "This item was made by mistake. It was never supposed to enter the world. But I'm guessing that it was made from the extra metal they had and with that it has tons of magic in it that I don't even know about."

"Is that where the explosions came from?"

"No…" Yosenity said flatly, "Those came from me."

Yugi didn't press on because this seemed like a topic that Yosenity didn't want to discuss. He put a hand on her shoulder and Yosenity seemed to lighten a bit.

"I had no idea that guy on the dock could use magic too and without a staff…"

"It'll be fine Yosenity. The sooner we get you back to your brother the sooner this will just be a bad dream."

Yosenity smiled a half smile and shrugged, "I guess."

Yugi felt that pang of guilt in his chest again as he told her about her brother and finding him. But he couldn't break the news to her now she was so broken and he was broken. They both needed time to rest then he would tell her. He had to tell her soon, he could keep her hopes up that her brother was looking for her, it just was evil.

Suddenly Yosenity grabbed at her locket and Yugi got to his knees worried. Yosenity began struggling with herself and her figure began going in and out. She started wheezing and Yugi put his arms around her.

"Yosenity?"

"The millennium locket! It's…"

Yugi watched as her figure began to disappear rapidly soon his hands went right through her.

"It's… being moved… wake up!"

Yugi had forgotten he was still in his dream as she said that. As Yosenity vanished from sight he looked up to the sky closing his eyes trying hard to wake himself up. His body began tossing and turning, he made grumbling noises and started yelling. Tea woke up from the edge of his bed and Joey, who had been over Yugi, backed away with something glinting in his hand. Tea went straight to Yugi's side as the rest of the gang started to wake from Yugi's yells. Tea put a hand on Yugi's head and the moment her skin touched his forehead Yugi's eyes snapped open and he bolted out of bed.


	6. The Truth is Revealed

Tea screamed as Yugi almost hit her head with his own. Joey tripped back wards over his own feet from the shock of Yugi getting up so fast and he fell back onto Tristan with a loud thud as Tristan moaned. Bakura watched the commotion from the safety of Yugi's door way and covered his mouth so the rest couldn't see him laughing. Yugi had gotten up so fast that his head throbbed and he immediately flung his head back down onto the pillows and turned his head to look at Tea who had clutched her heart in fear from Yugi's sudden wake up call. He nearly laughed at the face she made and then he heard Tristan's Laughter as Joey began getting off him.

"Well that'll wake you up!"

"You're not kidding" Joey added. He brushed himself off and then turned to Yugi with a look with a small smile added to it, "What the hell Yug?"

Yugi couldn't help it and burst out laughing and soon Bakura joined him not being able to hold it back either. Soon the whole room was laughing and Yugi began to raise himself, slowly, into a sitting position. He looked around the room into the faces of his friends then remembered why he got up in the first place.

"The Locket…"

"Is right here Yug, its ok." Joey held out his hand, which clutched the chain of the locket. He twisted it backwards and forewords as if showing that it was the real deal, "It was on your hands and I was going to move it to your table so it wouldn't fall off."

"Oh." Yugi reached out for the locket and Joey put it quickly into his hands.

"Jeez Yug, you're as protective of this as…" But before Joey could stop Yugi gave him a stern look and Joey looked confused but decided to stop and drop what he was about to say. Tea got up and ran her fingers through her hair trying to make herself look kempt and Tristan got up off the floor straightening his jacket.

"Um can I ask something?" Yugi said his eyes moving around his room. As he asked every eye in the room turned onto his own and Yugi continued, "Why are you guys in my room?"

Everyone was silent and then Yugi smiled which seemed to trigger every ones smile in the room.

"We were worried about you Yugi. We didn't want to leave until you woke up." Tea's smiled wider and finished fixing her hair. She looked at the clock and her smile faded fast.

"Oh shoot. We're so going to be late!"

"What?"

"School! Remember?"

"Oh…"

Just the mention of school brought everybody's mood down and Yugi got out of his bed, scratching his face.

"Why don't you guys go downstairs get something to eat while I put my uniform on."

The crew nodded reluctantly and then left for the kitchen. The moment they all left Yugi looked down at the locket and smiled at it as he moved to his closet. He put it around his neck and, as he threw off his dirty shirt and put his school shirt on, he tucked it under his shirt. He changed his pants in a hurry, threw his jacket over his shoulder, and ran out of his room. The gang started running for school since Tea 'kindly' pointed out that they only had five minutes to get there. As the group entered, the intersection the group began to cross but the light suddenly turned to green and Yugi was forced to go back since he was closer to that curb. His friends waited for him on the other side, but as they watched through the on coming traffic, Yugi sensed that there was someone standing behind him. He slowly turned around and saw a very tall man with long dark purple hair that hung in his face. He was covered in black clothing with a chain hanging out of his pocket. His muscles were tense in the air, free from his sleeveless shirt. Yugi craned his neck to see into the man's face way above him. The man didn't look friendly. His dark orange eyes burned into his own sweet purple ones and Yugi took on step back from him.

"I'm sorry, can I hel…" But before Yugi could finish his sentence, the man had smacked Yugi across the face.

"Yugi!" he heard Tea scream from across the street as he heard a honk. The smack was so hard that it made Yugi stubble to the right and actually made Yugi's neck pop. He just stared at the ground holding his cheek shaking, knowing he was in trouble.

"You're that brat from yesterday." The man's gruff gritty voice came out like ice and Yugi looked up through his blonde bangs. He cowered in the man's shadow and he heard traffic stop and running foot steps.

"Yugi!" He heard Tristan yell.

"Yug!" Joey said right after.

"Hold on!" Bakura said through a panting breath.

The man looked up to see his friends running toward him and an evil smirk spread across his face. Yugi's eyes opened wide and he turned quickly around with a panic look.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER GUYS!"

But it was too late. The man had snapped his fingers and time seemed to freeze. Everyone's cries stopped and so did the roar of the cars. His friends froze in their running positions and their worried looks were glued to their faces. Darkness came around Yugi and soon he could see nothing but the man standing over him.

"Don't be alarmed." The man commented seeing Yugi's reaction, "It's just a portal, and you'll get to school on time."

Yugi began to stand back up, still shaking from the pain of the hit, and looked around. The guy was right it wasn't a shadow game, they were actually moving, moving at a really fast pace. But they were only in the portal for a second or too because Yugi could see that a room was beginning to appear around him. It was a plain old meeting room with the lights off. 2 of the chairs were filled and the man above Yugi pulled out the nearest chair to him and pushed him down into it. He then moved across the room to his respectable chair. Yugi sat on the far end of the table and he was facing a TV screen where the CEO should have sat.

_Was the CEO not here?_

Suddenly he felt unease in his heart and great fear. He knew these feelings weren't his own and he closed his eyes.

"_Yosenity, are you ok."_

But she didn't answer him, which worried him, but suddenly he saw light shine through his eyelids and he opened his eyes.

The TV had turned on and the same man who had tried to take Yosenity was behind the screen. Yugi stood up immediately and so did the man who brought him here. Yugi's expression was anger and he just continued to look at the man on the TV. He smiled at Yugi and motioned for him to sit but Yugi didn't move. He shrugged then told his man to sit down. Unlike Yugi, he responded immediately and Yugi furrowed his eyebrows more as he continued to look at the man on the TV. The man smirked at Yugi's expression and then started to speak.

"Before we start our little meeting boy, let me introduce myself. My name is Aiden."

"Xanto." Said the giant man who had brought Yugi here in the first place.

"Seth." Said the other man who was sinking into his chair, his short spiky blonde hair messy. He had his jacket zipped all the way up and his expression was blank as if he was not really in the here and now.

"Amy." said a girlish voice from the one that was farthest away from Yugi. He was surprised to hear a girls' voice and as she looked up Yugi saw her jet black hair shine from the light that admitted from the TV. Her deep brown eyes made it look like she didn't have a pupil at all and her eyes were just black. Yugi saw how at first glance he had mistaken her for a man for her hair hung in her face covering half of it as if not wanting any one to see her.

After Amy introduced herself, Aiden snapped his fingers and the three of them stood up and walked into the darkness were Yugi couldn't see them. He was definitely starting to get scared now that he was alone and he couldn't see the others although he was sure that some of the fear wasn't his own.

_It's ok Yosenity._

But suddenly Aiden scoffed and Yugi put his attention back at him.

"It's only polite to give your name too young man. Or I could always ask Yosenity."

Yugi bawled his hands into fists and Aiden seemed to see this for his smirk got wider.

"I can sense that she's there with you Yugi. Show her too me. Don't worry nobody will take her from you there'd be no point."

Yugi grumbled for a minute then pulled out the Millennium locket but kept it around his neck so the nobody could steal it just in case, he didn't trust this guy. Aiden smiled as the locket glinted in little light there was left and sighed.

"Just the way my family stories describe it."

Yugi was about to speak when Aiden looked back up into his eyes which made Yugi stop in his tracks. Aiden's eyes had a power look in them; he didn't need to talk for you to know not to talk.

"Summon her."

Yugi didn't wait a minute to shake his head violently as a definite no. Aiden sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She can't be harmed boy. As long as that locket is with you she won't leave your side and anyway as I said, it's pointless for me to try and take her locket if she's tied with you."

Yugi gulped and then finally spoke. "So you need to get rid of me before you can get her?!" He was surprised that his voice sounded so brave.

Aiden laughed, "Not necessarily, that's one way to do things. I'd prefer if she just came quietly. It keeps unnecessary nuisances out of the way. But the third way we could do things if we banished you from your own body leaving her with nothing to bond with, but again that way will bring up unnecessary nuisances and neither one of us want that. Yosenity will lock herself in that locket and she'll be of no use to us"

Yugi took in what Aiden had said and gulped. It was almost like ten years ago or more accurately a few months ago before he let his other half go. But his other half was strong and he was weak then. He was strong now and Yosenity was weak, he wanted to protect her like his other half had protected him.

"Come now, just summon her and you and her can get on your merry way's to school."

Yugi sighed and thought over what Aiden had said and even though it didn't make sense to him now he felt that no harm would come to him or Yosenity and they would be out of here if they just complied to what Aiden wanted. He closed his eyes and thought

_Yosenity?_

"_I'm not showing myself to him."_

_Yosenity it'll be fine, I'm right here._

"_Yugi…"_

_I won't let you go anywhere I promise._

His head went silent for minute then he felt some of his fear go away he heard a tiny click come from the locket around his neck and he opened his eyes to see it. He dug his thumbnail into the crevice and pried the Locket open. He let go on the locket and it sung on the chain revealing the painting and the white open side. Soon Yugi felt hands on his shoulder and looked down to his right shoulder. He saw a see through hand on it and it was gripping it tightly. He knew Yosenity was behind him hiding from Aiden but it didn't matter Aiden knew Yosenity's soul was out because the locket was open. Whether he could see her or not was another story. Aiden's attention seemed to be pulled from Yugi to Yosenity's locket. When he next spoke a sweet man's voice came out.

"Yosenity do you want to see your brother?"

A small gasp came from behind Yugi's head and Yugi bit his lip. Aiden smiled up at Yugi and then seemed to try and look behind his head.

"Yugi. It's alright I'm sure you were going to tell her sometime soon."

Yugi stared at Aiden astonished. He had called him Yugi without even asking for his name and more over did he know about Yugi's past five years? He couldn't have. Aiden saw the shock on Yugi's face and rolled his eyes.

"I know about you Yugi Moto and your epic quest. How you stopped the shadow games, protected the world and even harbored an ancient soul in your own body for quite sometime. I was being polite when I asked for your name. I have been searching for Yosenity for a long time that when I came to Japan I found you a holder of an item. I thought you knew where the others were so I have been watching you and saw how you took turns at living. Of course when I saw you come back from Egypt I knew what had happened."

Yugi's mouth went dry. He knew all that! Impossible. He felt movement behind him and Yosenity came out. She was looking him straight in the eyes with confusion etched in every inch of her face.

"What's he talking about Yugi?"

At this Aiden laughed and Yugi and Yosenity looked at him.

"YUGI! Have you not told her anything?"

The two just stared at Aiden as he continued to laugh seeing their expressions haven't changed.

"Guess not. Yosenity do you know who this young boy is?"

"Of course I do!" Yosenity said. Her figure was see through and her voice seemed distant but she seemed to try and be tough, "He's Yugi Moto! The one who gained my trust!"

Aiden continued to snicker and Yosenity's expression turned from strong to confusion again.

"Yosenity you don't know where your brother is do you?"

At this Yosenity pursed her lips together and shook her head from side to side. Yugi's heart filled with remorse and anxiety as he listened to the conversation. He was in shook at what was happening he didn't dare move or speak.

"Didn't Yugi tell you where you're brother is?"

Yosenity's eyes opened wide and she turned quickly to Yugi her blonde hair wiping around with her, "You know where my brother is?!"

Yugi looked at her and was about to speak when Aiden beat him to it.

"Yosenity my dear girl, he's your brother's reincarnation. He harbored your brother's soul when he finished the millennium puzzle-" with each word Aiden said Yosenity's eyes began to fill with tears and her mouth fell a little. She would shake her slightly from side to side as if not wanting to believe what she was hearing- "He helped your brother find his memories and his memories were never completed because the dark lord erased you from time. Your brother forgot about you Yosenity, your name, existence was earsed from history, and Yugi helped send your brothers soul to the after world."

Silence filled the room as Aiden stopped speaking. He watched the two from across the table and he folded his arms as if waiting to see the results. Yugi looked down into Yosenity's face with remorse pulling at everything inside of him. He stared down into Yosenity's tearful eyes. She wore that expression that Yugi had fought so hard to avoid. He suddenly felt his memories open to Yosenity and he could see that she was watching them fly by like a mini movie. Yosenity dropped her gaze as the memories continued and as she got to the end of the memories, she shook her head.

"I'm not in his memory world?"

Then the final duel between Yugi and Atem flashed by in Yugi's head and as the portal to the after world opened and Atem's face flashed in front to his mind Yosenity yelled grabbing her head and fell to her knee's. Even though Yugi couldn't see her cry he could heard her sobs and with every sound she made Yugi's heart broke. Yugi bent down and put his hand on Yosenity's back she looked at him with eyes full of tears.

"You…."

"I'm sorry."

Yosenity shook her head and grabbed her locket with her see through hand. The locket immediately shut and Yosenity disappeared. Yugi was close to tears himself as he stood up and looked at Aiden who was still smiling in his chair behind the TV. His pain soon turned into hatred for Aiden. He took a step forward and Aiden raised a hand.

"We'll meet another day Yugi Moto, as soon as I recover from my wounds."

"You…"

But Xanto had come back into view and snapped his fingers. Yugi was engulfed in darkness again and he could feel himself speeding towards a different place. He knew he was back in the portal and he heard Aiden's voice around him.

"Do try to take care of Yosenity."

Yugi knew his plan, Aiden had told it to him himself. He's trying to break what ever bond Yosenity and he had made. He bit his lip as he looked down at Yosenity's locket. The glimmer had disappeared and he was filled with every emotion he could think of. He couldn't help it as his feet hit solid ground again. He sat on the nearest bench and buried his head in his hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BTW: I have drawing of Yosenity up for you guys to enjoy! Go to~ **

.com/photos/25275177N07/3357430608/sizes/o/

**And this is Yosenity and Yugi together (I seriously just finished this two seconds ago)~**

.com/photos/25275177N07/3365121314/sizes/l/

(Just so you know, yes I drew all these)

If you can't access the web page because the address is cut off I'll post links on my profile ^^)


	7. Inside the Locket

It rained for 2 weeks straight in Domino City. Little sprinkles for the most part but on some days it was a full out thunder storm. The news media had already issued two flood warnings in some parts of the more rural areas but warned that if the rain didn't stop soon that they would maybe have to issue flood warnings for the city itself. On this particular day it little showers fell at random intervals at Domino high. Yugi's class was inside taking an important test that would count for fifteen percent of their math grade for that semester but Yugi couldn't concentrate. He was too worried, too wrapped up in his mind. He would bubble in a few questions then something would make his mind wander like a small noise or the way the lead shone in the light of the classroom. Every now and then, an image of his past would come up into his mind but he would quickly change his train of thought. Joey watched him out of the corner of his eye as Yugi recalled another more painful memory of his other half, Joey saw him flinch and then slightly shake his head, returning to his paper. Joey stole a side glance at Tea, Tristan, and Bakura.

Tea didn't return his look for she was too busy staring at Yugi with concerned eyes through her bangs. Bakura was busy with his exam but every now and then looked up for two seconds at Yugi to make sure he didn't jump out the window. Tristan caught Joey's eye and seeing the anxiety in Joeys face passed him a shrug. Tristan sighed and shook his head as his eyes traveled back to his test paper. Joey's eyes journeyed back to Tea who had begun absent mindedly marking answer on her test paper, her focus was still fully on Yugi as Yugi shook his head again rubbing his temples. Joey rolled his own eyes and did an overly exaggerated stretch kicking Tea's chair. That got Tea's attention and she shot him the nastiest glare that any girl could have given. Joey actually scooted away a bit but then gave her a 'relax' look. He smiled a bit at her and after a while, she smiled back but the smile was so minuet that only the people who really knew her knew she was smiling. Joey patted his test and then returned to his own, indicating that Tea should do the same. After one more sigh from Tea, Joey heard her turn in her seat and finally her pencil against paper.

_What happened Yug? _Joey wondered in his head, _You have barely spoken in two weeks. Yug…_

Joey himself was reminded of the time when Yugi had dueled Kaiba in Duelist kingdom. He had lost the duel and at the time, nobody knew what was going on with Yugi or his other side. Just all of a sudden, he had changed beyond recognition and when he did change back, he was an empty shell. Or the time when Yugi was taken away from them when he had lost that duel with the Orichalcos guys. He couldn't remember names right now. He sighed and decided to put his trust in Yugi as he turned back to his own test.

The rain had began to tap gently outside of the classroom window as Yugi watched the water droplets hit the glass. He watched a tree sway slightly in the wind and then sighed. He put his hand to his chest where, concealed under his school shirt, was the millennium locket. He fingered its shape gently as to not draw attention to him and released his gaze from the window only to stare at the corner of his desk.

_Yosenity hasn't spoken to me in such a long time…_

His heart sank and he tightened his grip slightly on the locket.

_Please talk to me…_

Silence filled his head except for the scribbling noises of pencils. Yugi remembered the test and quickly looked down picking up his pencil. He focused on the nearest question. Of course, he answered the question immediately without giving it another thought, same with the next three, Yugi was on a roll until he heard a girlish sigh. His head snapped up and he scanned his mind.

_Yosenity?!_

But then Yugi heard another sigh, exactly the same as the last one, come from behind him. He turned around slightly a glanced at a girl who had finished her test and was now doodling on the sides of her paper. Yugi was irritated at her but knew he shouldn't be. She was sighing, it was normal and wasn't a crime. And besides, she doesn't know what is going on in his heart or mind nor is she trying to annoy him, she was just sighing. Yugi turned back to his test and began scribbling more answer until he heard the scratching of metal against the floor. He looked up as sensei began to rise.

"Pencil's down times up."

------------------------

"Come on Yugi."

"You've barely spoken to us at all."

"We want to help you."

"What happened to you?"

"It's not what happened to me."

"You're still not helping us understand."

"Yug we've been through so much why won't you tell us?"

"Because... Because I'm an idiot and I think I made a huge mistake."

"But that's what we're here for."

Yugi and his friends were standing out in the hallways after school hours, neither one of them was willing to walking the rain so they were waiting for Tea to come back with an umbrella from her locker. Yugi was leaning against the side of the doorway letting little spatters of rain hit his face as Joey, Tristan and Bakura watched him. Bakura stepped up to him and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi, you couldn't have messed up so badly that it has to be a secret. Trust me I know what it's like to keep a secret from you guys when I've messed up and it's not good."

That made Yugi smile and he turned his head to look at Bakura.

"I highly doubt I was possessed when I messed up through Bakura." Yugi said with a small laugh. Bakura smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe you weren't but it's still ok to tell us Yugi."

Yugi turned his head to stare out the door again but as he decided to tell them in his mind, the slight rain began to stop and the pitter patter sound faded. Tristan stuck his hand out to see but nothing fell in his hand and he smiled.

"Wow."

Yugi turned around and saw Tea coming down the hallway with her umbrella. Yugi's heart leapt and he immediately looked down.

_I guess my other side was right, I really don't know who I like._

"Well Yug?"

Yugi looked up to see Joey peering down over him expecting an explanation for his bizarre behavior. Yugi glanced away, took a breathe, and then turned back to the group ready to finally talk. He recalled everything that happened down to the very last detail of how cold the air felt. He described the men and girl in the exact same way he remembered them. Yugi's memory was a little too good to be his normal memory and he could have sw2ore he was getting help with the details but he didn't want to drive her away if she was helping him. He described being in Xanto's presences and what being in the portal was like. But as he got to the truth, he choked. The gang didn't say anything and just let Yugi find his words to speak. Yugi sometimes wished he could just give them the info, mind to mind without re living it. As he recalled how Yosenity had reacted and how much information was thrown at her, Yugi heard a silent in take of breath. He smiled a tiny bit but it quickly faded as he told them about Aiden's plan and how he wasn't sure what he wanted, how Yosenity hadn't talked to him in over two weeks and how he was worried they were losing her.

As Yugi finished his story, nobody moved and nobody talked. Everybody just exchanged glances and finally Tristan spoke.

"Well that's a good reason for the way you've been acting."

"That's for sure." Bakura added.

Yugi bit the inside of his lip and Tea stepped outside passed everyone. She turned and gave Yugi a hug then proceeded to give everyone the first smile of the day. Yugi hugged her back surprised at her for her joyful smile.

"Yosenity knows the truth. That's a good thing! Now we can properly help her. We can return her to where she needs to go. No secrets."

"But-" Yugi began but Tea cut him off.

"-We'll worry about the guys when that time comes but for now, consider this another adventure." She smiled her widest and Tristan was the first to join her by her side with that same smile Tea was wearing. Joey clapped his hand on Yugi's shoulder and as Yugi looked up at him, he saw a smile begin to etch across his face as well. Tea shook her head, turned around, and started head towards her home. Yugi heard her say, "We'll be ok." As she left the school ground with Joey running in the same direction after messing Yugi's hair up. Tristan shouldered his back and waved at Yugi as he walked away with Bakura in tail, Bakura threw a comforting smile back at Yugi before he rounded the corner, as if to say 'it'll be ok'. Yugi waved as he watched his friends walk away and as soon as they were out of sight, he unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt and pulled out the millennium locket and slight rain began to fall as he started off towards his home.

The wind breezed through his spiky hair pushing raindrops into Yugi's eyes. As he continued to walk down the sidewalk, he felt like the rain carried an ounce of tears in their drops. He knew it was impossible but with every drop that hit his face, his guilt rose ever so slightly. He finally reached the intersection where he had first met Xanto. He stopped and leaned against the light pole as he pressed the button, waiting for his turn to cross the street. As soon as the light changed and he stepped out onto the pavement, he saw the events of that day fly by. He saw it from his friend's point of view as he continued to walk towards the other side.

He saw himself get smacked and his frightened look back towards them. He saw Xanto snap and as he climbed the curb he saw, he and Xanto disappear into black void. Yugi closed his eyes as he continued to walk, rubbing his temples as he splashed through puddles.

_I'M SORRY!_

He screamed it in his head all the way, until his toe hit the door of his house. Yugi didn't feel like going inside yet and trying to explain to grandpa. Besides, he liked the rain on his hair, sorta. He leaned up against the wall and slide down to the concrete as he stared up to the sky.

_I shouldn't have kept that important of a secret from you Yosenity. But believe me I was going to tell you soon. I just wanted you to be strong enough to take the news._

"_So you got my hopes up and kept them there?"_

Yugi blinked as he heard Yosenity's voice inside his head and with hesitation, he closed his eyes, grasped the locket tightly in his hand, and brought it into his chest.

_Yosenity, I would never want to hurt you. _

Silence filled his head again and Yugi shook his head.

_Please talk to me._

Nothing

_Please…_

Silence

"YOSENITY!"

Yugi's cry echoed around the street and he shut his eyes even more tightly. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the locket and suddenly he felt light. He was still in the same position, with the same feelings but it just felt like his body had lost twenty pounds. He then felt the wall behind him disappear and it was replaced with what felt like a railing made of stone. The rain began to fall harder on his head and he finally looked up. He wasn't in front of his house anymore. He was on the balcony of a very familiar place. The Egyptian palace. The rain continued to pour down as Yugi looked out to the palace courtyard. He saw a fountain and a pound with a giant tree over growing to create shade. He saw the rain disappear in that area for a minute and two children came running from the palace and tag each other. Yugi didn't have to see the kid's faces to know who the children were. Atem's hair and Yosenity's jewelry were hard not to notice. They were soon joined by another girl who Yugi remembered from Atem's memory world. Mana.

She came over, hugged Atem, then picked Yosenity up, and ran away with her, both girls giggling and Atem running after them with a huge smile on his face. The sun light faded and the rain continued to pound down on the tree, over flowing both the pound and the fountain. Yugi loosened his grip on the locket in his hand as he turned away from the memory. He began entering the room that the balcony was connected to. As he entered, he knew this room too. Yosenity's room. It was impossible to not know what with all the pink silk and light curtains around. But to Yugi's disappointment, the room was empty.

"Yosenity…"

And as if answering his call her figure appeared right beside her bed. Her jewels glinted in the candle light and her hair flowed in the non-existent wind. Her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her checks. Pure pain was in her eyes as she stared back at Yugi.

"Welcome to the locket."

Yugi didn't answer, he didn't want to answer. He was too hurt by what he saw in Yosenity's face.

"It's been raining in here for a while, and I thought it would stop, but I was wrong!"

Yosenity yelled the last word at Yugi and Yugi heard a strong male's voice come from his own mouth. A voice he knew so well but the voice and his own said the same words at the same time.

"Don't cry."

But as soon as the sound of her brother's voice hit Yosenity she crumpled onto her knees and threw her head and arms on her bed, her whole body shaking as she cried.

"_I can't believe he's gone! He's gone! And you made him leave!"_

After a moment Yugi shook his head as to get Yosenity's voice out.

"I didn't know you existed and your brother didn't remember."

Although that made Yosenity cry harder and the rain outside on the balcony began to fall harder if that was even possible. Yugi could just stand here any more. He let go of the locket, which was around his neck and quickly made his way to Yosenity. He took her by both arms and embraced her in the biggest hug. Yosenity didn't do anything but Yugi didn't care. He stroked her hair and said "shhhhh" in the softest voice he could do. Finally, Yosenity threw her arms around Yugi too and continued to sob into his shoulder.

"I miss him too."

"I'm sorry…"

Yugi closed his eyes and continued to stroke her hair, "I understand, you apologize to much."

Yosenity laughed through her cries and they just stood there hugging each other neither one of them wanting to let go. Yosenity even tightened her grip around Yugi's waist as if not wanting him to go. But then the locket that Yugi wore bumped into Yosenity's. Suddenly Yugi began to disappear from Yosenity's locket but even though both he and Yosenity were aware of what was happening they didn't let go of each other. Before Yugi disappeared completely Yosenity looked up into his face and wiped away her tears. Yugi reached out and tried to wipe the rest away but before he could he began to vanish and the last thing he saw was Yosenity's blue eyes flooded with emotion.

Yugi opened his eyes from the sunlight that shone through the disappearing dark clouds.

-----------------------------

I have put more drawings up for you guys to see on my profile ^^

Please review and I really do hope you like this chapter, I kinda enjoyed it because I'm having a hard time emotionally so it was nice to pour out my feelings through Yosenity's character XD


	8. The Waits Over

The rest of the afternoon was beautiful. The sun shone through the few clouds that were left and the chilling breezes had stopped. The whole city seemed to be alive after such terrible weather. Yugi could soon hear children laughing as they ran passed his house. He even heard the occasional chime of the shop bell. Grandpa's shop was doing well this afternoon; so many kids were looking through duel monster cards and many other board games. Yugi would bet his life that grandpa was going to go out tonight with some of the money he earned. If he were that would mean Yugi would be alone to relax, unless he wanted to go with him but he didn't know yet. He was just content with staring out his window as the afternoon sun rays hit his face. The millennium locket was open on his bed and Yosenity's see through figure was sitting on his bed running her fingers through her hair.

Yugi thought that she would like getting out of her locket every now and then. Yosenity kept her thoughts to herself right now and Yugi couldn't feel her intruding on his either, although if she did she wouldn't find anything of value. Yugi's mind was mostly blank except the thoughts of his friends and who those guys were. He wondered if Yosenity was bringing back the shadow games with her knowing. It would explain the reasons the monsters had become real that one time on the docks. But she said she summoned them with her Kaa. But that's still ancient magic to do that isn't it? Yugi's mind drifted away from the subject as he heard Yosenity shuffle on his bed and now was walking around Yugi's room looking at his posters on the walls. Yugi looked slightly in her direction and smiled as she touched a poster with interest, but his smile faded as her hand went right through the poster and the wall. She with drew her hand and held it close to her as if it had never happened.

Yugi looked away and sighed silently to himself, that was the first thing on his agenda, get Yosenity's body back. But how the hell was he going to do that? He had no idea were to those guy's hideout was or anything about them really. Why would they want Yosenity, what was so important that she needs to be the key to. What was so wrong with just letting her go back to her family? But as he thought about giving Yosenity up as he did Atem, his heart skipped a beat. The memory of the final duel came flooding into his mind.

He closed his eyes but he heard Yosenity move a bit toward his direction, as if she knew that Yugi's mind was active. Yugi put up a mental block on his own mind to make sure Yosenity couldn't penetrate his thoughts. He wasn't sure if his thoughts would reveal his heart as well. He didn't want Yosenity to leave. He didn't want to give her up as he gave Atem up but this feeling was different. He only got this feeling when he was around Tea. He scratched the back on his neck and dumbfounded himself. Could it be that he actually…?

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up and as he turned around Yosenity did a simultaneous movement turning towards the door. It squeaked open to reveal his grandpa carrying a bowl of soup. Yugi smiled and swiveled his chair all the way around face him properly. Grandpa walked right through Yosenity's figure as he entered the room and Yosenity vanished into the air.

"Here Yugi I brought you up a snack. I'm going out tonight do you want to join me?"

Yugi rolled his eyes and they landed on his backpack. He shook his head side to side putting on his sort of sad face.

"I'd love to grandpa but I have tons of home work to do. I think I'll take a walk in the park before it gets too dark then finish it. Does that sound ok?"

Grandpa's face faulted a bit but he quickly recovered and nodded.

"That's fine with my Yugi. I'll be out late but it's ok if you invite some of your friends over."

Yugi nodded and then Grandpa made his way back towards the door.

"I'll bring you back something really good to eat. We had such a good day today down at the shop."

"I can tell gramps. You're more energetic than usual." Yugi commented with a smile on his face as Grandpa stepped out into the hall way laughing.

"I'll be out late tonight so make sure too-"

"-to lock the doors, I know gramps I know."

"Good boy Yugi!" And with that, Grandpa disappeared down the stairs.

Yosenity reappeared as she heard the front door close downstairs. She walked out to the hallway to see if grandpa had really gone. But she looked back as Yugi sat up from his desk and began scratching his head.

"What's up?" she asked in a curious voice.

"Nothing really," Yugi replied, "We're not doing anything here and I did tell grandpa that I was going to walk to the park before it got dark."

"Do you normally lie to your grandpa?"

"What do you mean?"

Yosenity's bright blue eyes mimicked Yugi's rolling eye motion until her eyes fell on his back pack. Yugi looked at it and then shrugged.

"Not often, but this time I didn't want to go so a white lie doesn't hurt."

"Not so innocent anymore?" Yosenity asked with a slight smirk.

Yugi narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head slightly as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

"I've learned that one white lie a month won't kill me."

Yosenity shrugged and disappeared as Yugi snapped the locket shut. He stuffed it in his pocket as he headed downstairs. As he passed the counter, he grabbed his cell phone just in case Grandpa called, which he was sure he wouldn't but just to be safe. He went out the door and the afternoon sun hung half way in the sky. The sky's new bright pink color provided Yugi with plenty of light as he began down the street. Few cars bothered him as he passed by stores and friendly faces. He took the locket out and placed it around his neck. He opened it a crack but the moment he did Yosenity's figure appeared right beside him. She didn't pay attention to Yugi as they passed by every odd little thing, such as a dog on a leash or a bus stop. Yugi found it amusing, her curiosity to everything. Yosenity didn't even notice as Yugi stopped walking on concrete and made the transfer to dirt.

The park was full of children on the swings and playground, with anxious mothers surrounding the outside. Yugi made his way away from the kids and onto a walk way that made its way around and through the park. This path was over ground with trees blocking out the fading sun. This path was famous for little kids playing hide and seek in because of all the bushes surrounding the area and many trees to climb in. But since it was getting near dark there were no children around in the path and occasionally Yugi would pass and adult couple on the road. He finally came across his usual bench in the middle of the path. Here was a small fountain and bird bath that made a peaceful sound of chirping birds and running water. It was Yugi's favorite place to come and relax.

As Yugi sat there, letting the last of the suns rays hit his face through the leaves, Yosenity stared at him with immense curiosity.

"Isn't this what you were doing at home?"

Yugi opened one eye to look at Yosenity who was standing with one hand on her hip. He chuckled at her and straightened up.

"I just wanted to enjoy the sun is that ok?"

Yosenity bit her lip and shrugged.

"You still were doing that at your house."

"What's at my house Yosenity?"

She raised an eyebrow at the question and turned away.

"I don't know. I'm just not understanding why you wanted to come here."

Yugi leaned his elbow on his knees as he bent forward to look at her.

"Sometimes there is no reason as to why we do things. Sometimes we do things because we want to or it'll make us feel better."

A slight breeze rustled through the leaves as Yosenity slow turned cocking her head to one side.

"Are you hurt?" she asked as she put her hand over her heart.

Yugi shook his head without hesitation and stood up to join her next to the small fountain.

"Not hurt Yosenity, just tense I guess you could say."

"Oh, I'm-"

But Yugi cut her short, "It's not your fault Yosenity. You have nothing to apologize for."

As the breeze went through Yosenity's hair, Yugi pushed it gently out of her eyes letting his hand rest on her cheek. It was a weird feeling. It was like she was really there with him, like a body and everything, not just a spirit. Yosenity reacted as if she could feeling Yugi's touch and a heart warming smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes. Was this part of his and Yosenity's bond? That Yugi can touch her even when she's just a soul.

"Oh how touching."

Yugi looked around with immediate alarm pushing Yosenity's spirit behind him. He scanned the now very dark park for any sign of another person. He felt Yosenity put her hands on his shoulders for protection and Yugi moved back towards her.

"Who's there?"

"Why I'm offended that you don't remember me. Yosenity try not to get too attached to some one you'll never see again."

Yosenity looked around Yugi's head also looking for anyone and Yugi could feel the fear she felt in his own body. That was the one thing he didn't like about their 'agreement'. He could feel her fear and sadness. It was bad enough he had to deal with his own.

Finally, Yugi saw something move. Out from behind a tree fell what looked to be a person but it seemed to be dead, for the person hit the ground with a loud thud. Yugi moved closer and as he did and medium sized man walked out from behind the same tree after the dead body. His short spiky blonde hair and fore-gone expression stirred Yugi's memory. His black jacket fluttered in the breeze and his orange eyes fell onto Yugi's purple ones.

"Wait a minute, you're…"

"Oh good you do remember me." said the man, in a tone that sounded like he could care less. He bent down and grabbed the dead person by the hair and brought its face under the light of a near by lamp. Yosenity gasped hard and Yugi saw her make a move towards the body, but Yugi held her back. The man held Yosenity's body, perfectly beautiful under the light. Her expression was none and her face was almost like she was sleeping but not at the same time. Yugi had never seen such and expression. Yosenity whimpered behind Yugi and as she did Yugi could feel her longing to get back to her body in his own body.

"Yosenity…" Yugi said in a rather brotherly type tone. Yosenity gulped behind him and she held onto Yugi's shoulders more. Yugi cleared his throat and took his eyes away from Yosenity's sleeping face to look up at the man who brought her here.

"Seth."

Seth smiled but only the corner of his lip moved to indicate that he was smiling. His eyes never lost that 'gone' look in them.

"Ok good, introductions are out of the way." Seth threw Yosenity's body against the nearby tree to get it out of his way. Yugi saw her head hit the tree with immense force and Yosenity took a fast intake of breath behind him.

"BE CAREFUL!" Yugi shouted as he stared at her body hoping that it was still ok. Seth merely chuckled at Yugi's reaction.

"The boss sent me here to pick up something." Seth's eyes went from Yugi's eyes to the locket on his neck. The 'gone' look was replaced by a hunger and the longer Seth looked at the locket the more hungry his eyes seemed to get.

_What's up with this guy?_

Finally, Seth looked away from the locket and his eyes went back to nothing again.

"I would love to just take her now but seeing as I first have to mentally take her from you as well-" Seth shoved his hand into his pocket and he brought out a deck of cards- "it seems as though we must duel."

"Wait explain to me what's going on?" Yugi said still not daring to let Yosenity go past him.

Seth sighed and shook his head, "I must erase all memory of Yosenity from your mind Yugi that will break the bond that she has created with you. But in order to allow me into your memories your spirit must first be weakened. Thus, we duel. But we don't just duel we actually summon the monsters and each time we lose a monster or whatever our spirits get drained, of course they'll come back after rest but the loser will be so badly weakened that it will allow access to the mind. Since this is your first, time dueling like this I decided to be nice and place an item up for grabs. If you win, you get her body. If I win, I get her locket. Sounds fair to me."

Seth stepped back and a strange orange glow began to admit from his cards. Yosenity gulped behind her and Yugi dug out his duel deck from his belt pocket.

"It's ok Yosenity I'll definitely win!"

"I'm going to help to."

---------------------------------------------

OMG sorry this chapter took so long to write, I have had no time. Yay the card games are back but next chapter they come back with a giant twist ^^

(thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them)


	9. Let the Duel Comense

The wind started to pick up around domino city and the stars shone brightly down upon the buildings. But nothing could disturb Tea, as she got ready for bed. She had such a trying day and all she wanted was to lie down and rest. All she could think about was Yugi. Even though she had left him with her high spirits, she still was unsure herself about what was going to happen. In fact she really didn't even know anything about Yosenity, neither for that matter did anyone else. It scared her to know Yugi was the only one who really could understand Yosenity, because didn't Yugi just get over giving up his best friend. Maybe Yugi liked having other soul with him at all times, that he could only talk to and fully understand. Tea shook her head and sat down on her bed. That couldn't be it, Yugi just was the one chosen by fate that's all, nothing more. But as Yugi's face came up into her mind, blood rushed to her cheeks and she softly placed her head on her pillow. She stared at her phone, which was right next to her on the bedside table and sighed. In her own heart was something she had to share. She couldn't share it when Yugi's mind was too busy with returning the pharaoh's soul but now had to be the time to tell him. They were going to graduate by the end of this year anyway and if she didn't tell him now then when would be the opportune time?

But then suddenly her phone started vibrating. She sat up quickly on her bed and glanced at her digital clock. 9:00 pm. Who the heck could want to talk to her at nine pm? She checked the caller ID and found out it was Joey. She flipped open her phone and found herself not only talking to Joey but to Tristan and Bakura too. A four way call. She grumbled at she heard all her friends voices enter her ear.

"Heya Tea, you still awake?" Joey's cheerful voice penetrated the silence of her room.

"Well ya, but I was just about to go to sleep Joey. Do you know how much of my minutes are going to be used up for this call!"

"Its fine Tea this call is going to be short anyway." Tristan's voice was weak and seemed to be in the back round. Wonder if her he is in bad reception.

"What do you guys want?"

"It's about Yugi-" Bakura started but was cut off by Joey's booming voice.

"-he's not picking up at his house and he always his home at this hour."

"So what if he went to the park or something?" Tea asked, unconcerned.

Bakura's voice seemed a bit strained as he talked, "But Tea it's nine! Don't you think Yugi would be home at nine! And besides he's not picking up his cell."

That made Tea worry. Yugi always picked up his cell, even if it was two am. If one of his friends were calling him Yugi would answer no problem. Had something happened to Yugi?"

"I guess we could go see if he's home. I'll meet you guys there in about fifteen minutes."

"Great!" said the three boys together.

As Tea hung up the phone and began getting dressed in the first thing she could grab, her mind raced with questions and worries about Yugi.

--------------------------------

A sharp yell rang through the silent park like a loud thunder clap. Yugi was yelling in great pain as the duel just started. He collapsed onto his knees and grabbed the nearby bench for support as he started panting from the agony he felt in his whole body.

The duel had commenced but it wasn't any ordinary duel. Yugi felt like he was connected to the monsters he summoned. The duel was more of a strategy game then anything. The monsters were dead on, physically there. They were real Yugi could touch them. But he didn't know that for the first turn of the duel. Yugi had placed his red gadget solider in defense mode for his first move but his gadget solider didn't last long. Seth had summoned a Shadow Priestess of Ohm with 1700 attack points. It obliterated his gadget solider but as the attack came towards the gadget solider Yugi could feel the heat and pressure from the priestess's attack as if she were attacking him and not his monster. But Yugi didn't have time to feel scared because as the attack hit gadget solider the next thing Yugi knew was excruciating pain all over his body. Seth smirked as he fell to his knees as he yelled making nearby birds fly from there roosts. He then tried to get back up on his feet with shaking knees. Yosenity could do nothing but watch on in horror as Yugi squirmed in pain. Seth seemed to delight in her reaction but you could never fully tell if it he was or not. His eyes just seemed to light up with some unseen light making him look cruel and hungry as if he wanted Yosenity to feel more useless.

"Do you understand now Yugi?"

Yugi couldn't say anything but he grunted as a response as he just struggled to keep his feet underneath himself. Seth continued as if not even expecting an answer.

"You and your monsters are connected. Whatever monster you summon a piece of you goes into battle with them causing you to feel all the pain they do."

_What kind of battle is this? How is this happening?_

"_It's magic Yugi."_

As Yosenity's voice came into his mind, Yugi stole a glance at her and saw her concerned eyes as they connected with his.

"_He's using his power to call the real monsters to earth and so are you."_

_My power?_

"_You're Kaa! That part of your soul! You have a strong connection to the monsters anyway since you helped them before."_

Yugi stole a glance at his hand and nodded. He had helped the monsters before but that was with his other half helping him. But he had agreed to this duel, besides if he didn't… He didn't want to think about it. Guess this was going to be a painful duel but if there was one thing he had learned from his other half, it was to be strong and protect the ones he loved and that was exactly what he was planning to do. He drew he next card and scanned over his hand. He placed one card face down and summoned the silent magician level 0 in a attack mode. Yosenity looked confused by the move. Silent magician only had 1000 attack points while Seth's dark sorceress had 1700. She wasn't much of a battler but she knew that there was something wrong with this strategy. Yugi felt her concern and sent a small smile over to her. She raised her eyebrows but decided not to think about it anymore because according to Yugi's memories he was king of games.

Seth looked puzzled by the move as well by he shrugged and looked over his hand.

"You're choosing to go down without a fight? Fine then."

Seth placed one card face down on the field and then ordered his Sorceress to attack Yugi's magician. But it was Yugi's turn to smirk. He activated his down card called Mirage Magic.

"Take this Seth!"

"What does that do?" asked Seth obviously un-amused.

"This card negates your attack and gives your attack points to my life points!" Yugi said back quite proudly.

Yosenity smiled at the Yugi's move and let out a content sigh. She was worried about him because you could see in his face that he was still in pain from his previous blow but Yugi was tough, Yosenity could see that, she shouldn't worry too much about him. Seth watched as his move was negated and Yugi's life points climbed to 3700. Even though it had been, an impressing move Seth seemed un-deterred by it. He just shrugged and ended his turn. Seth's lack of interest concerned Yugi. Was this nothing to him? Does he have an unbeatable strategy? But no strategy is unbeatable so Yugi just pulled out his next card. He was confused at what he pulled and looked down at a card he never remembered putting in his deck. Magician's Valkyria. He had never seen this card in his life and looked at Yosenity confused.

_You?_

Yosenity didn't answer back, Yugi didn't even think she was paying attention to him because she was so focused on Seth. His eyes were bearing into her own and Yugi was surprised that she didn't look away even though Yugi could tell she scared of his look. He shook his head and decided to end this game quickly to finally return things to normal. So he pulled out his new card and placed her on the field face down in defense position, but as he did so Yosenity bite her lip, it was obvious to her that Yugi didn't know how to use that card. He also placed one card face down on the field. But since Yugi had drawn a card his silent Magician had grown to level 1 and now had 1500 points, but even so Seth didn't seem to notice he was too busy staring at Yosenity the hungry look coming back in his eyes.

"I end my turn!" Yugi yelled at Seth, determined to get that look out of his eyes.

Seth looked back at Yugi, the blank stare back. He smiled and pulled his next card, but as he saw, what it was, Yugi could have sworn he saw Seth smile an evil smile but the movement was so fast he couldn't be sure. Seth looked up and shrugged.

"Sorceress attack the silent Magician." He said unenthusiastically.

Yosenity's eyes opened wide as she scanned Yugi's mind. So that was his plan! Her heart started racing. He needed his magician for victory and he was going to try and get monster reborn to get it back on the field for he couldn't save his magician this turn. But he could he just didn't know how. His new monster could save the magician but time was running out. Yosenity turned to Yugi in a flash and placed her real locket on the facedown card. Yugi was startled as he felt the locket fly from his neck onto the card and he saw Yosenity start to disappear.

"YOSENITY!" Yugi yelled in shock. Seth just stood there with his emotionless eyes watching the scene unfold.

"_I'll be just fine Yugi, I promise!" _came Yosenity's voice from the locket as she disappeared into the air.

_What the… where did she…_

"ACTIVATE SPECIAL EFFECT!"

Yosenity's sweet girl voice came ringing from the battle field in front of Yugi. He scanned the field but he couldn't see her all he could see was the attack of the sorceress coming towards his magician and the heat of the magic attack. He closed his eyes ready for the pain but then suddenly the light stopped. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that the attack had been stopped in its tracks. But how? He didn't activate a magic card. Suddenly his face down monster was flip up and Yugi saw the attack change to his other monster.

But as he looked on as the attack headed towards its target, he saw something different about the Valkyria. It's face had changed and as she turned around to wink at him Yugi's heart stopped for a minute. It was Yosenity! She had taken place of the Valkyria! She was in its clothes and had its weapon and everything, but…

"Confused?" came Seth's voice as the attack hit Yosenity.

Yugi took one stepped towards Yosenity as the attack collided with her and his jaw dropped. Fear and worry consumed his body but only for a second. Shouldn't he be feeling immense pain right now? Hadn't one of his monsters been struck? What was going on?

"Yugi."

Yosenity's voice came through the blinding magic attack and soon Yugi could see her. She was on one knee with her staff held up against the magic. Her staff was sucking in the attack of the sorceress! Yugi looked down and saw that Yosenity's defense points where higher that the sorceresses attack points. Yugi almost fainted with relief but he was still confused.

"Why did the attack change?"

"This monster has a special ability Yugi! She can redirect any attack away from another magician to herself! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I added her to your deck!" Yosenity was struggling to talk while also fending off the incoming attack.

"But why?"

"Because that's the monster she bonds most with." Seth answered.

Yugi whipped his head around to look at him as Yosenity finally absorbed all of the magic. She was exhausted, fell to both her knees panting, and looked up at Seth to also listen.

Seth raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Wow Yosenity you really don't tell him anything do you?"

Yugi glared at him and Seth continued.

"Yugi when she was still living in Egypt the monster she bonded most with was the Magicians Valkyria because she wanted to help her brother and Mana but was to weak too. So the Valkyria's special ability helps symbolize how she can help and would help. In fact the Valkyria came to her first but that's a story for another day. And Yosenity, I assume, has already told you why she can posses' monsters?"

"Yea, because she has large amounts of Kaa in her soul, she told me that."

"Oh good."

Seth ended his turn and Yugi drew his next card causing his Magician to level up to 2000 points. He smiled but he could sense that Yosenity was still winded but he could also feel she was worried.

"What's wrong Yosenity?"

She gulped and after a moment of thought, she turned around to face him.

"Do you remember when you found my on the dock and energy burst, I guess you could call them, where admitting from me?"

"Ya, why?"

"Well…"

"This is a magic game Yugi," Seth started, "It is forcing her to get in touch with her Kaa and deep in her soul."

"What's wrong with that?" Yugi asked not understanding.

Yosenity just turned away as her eyes began to glow dark pink and her friendly smile disappeared from her face. Yugi saw as Yosenity's eyes turned to dark pink Seth smiled his one true smile, but Yugi liked it better when he was nothing. His smile was the creepiest smile he had ever seen; it made Seth look extremely happy but yet also insane and also evil. Yugi grimaced at the sight of Seth's new look.

"You truly don't understand how much darkness is inside of this young girl, Yugi."

----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to post, I haven't been home to work on it plus the fact I have to create a duel XD

But anyway, that's such a cop out. Thank you for reading and please review, I love reading them ^^


	10. Darkness at the End

Nobody spoke for a couple of minutes as Yugi's big purple eyes widened at Seth's last statement. Darkness in Yosenity? Is this not her Kaa but darkness in her soul? In her heart? Seth's smile widened as he saw Yugi's confusion being sprawled across his face, making Seth look more and more like a mad man. Yugi looked up to Yosenity but she had her back to him. She wasn't admitting that friendly aura that she normally does but instead it was a hateful and sad aura that made Yugi step back a bit. Her face was etched with pain and a loathing Yugi had never seen, even Marik's and the ring spirit's loathing seemed like a temper tantrum compared to Yosenity. Yugi could have sworn he saw fire in Yosenity's now completely dark pink eyes. But as Yugi looked, a golden light surrounded Yosenity's body making her shine.

"Yosenity!" Yugi yelled at her but with no response. It seemed to him that she didn't dare look him full on in the eyes with her own. He could feel her fear of that in his own heart but barely because most of what he was feeling from Yosenity was hatred. But hatred of what?

"You obviously have no idea how much darkness is in her do you Yugi?" asked Seth his smile growing ever wider.

"Uh…" Yugi wasn't sure of what to say, what could he say? He swallowed and then shook his head slightly.

"Would you like me to explain?" Seth asked in a completely polite tone.

Yugi shot him a nervous glance. Why wouldn't Yosenity tell him these things, why did he always have to find them out by the 'bad guys'? Maybe she didn't think that they were necessary. Or maybe she was going to tell him later when she thought the time was right. He didn't know but better to learn now than make the same mistake later. He nodded quickly and waited for Seth's response.

Seth looked over Yugi and his smile disappeared a bit. He rolled his eyes a bit and they landed on Yosenity who seemed to be staring into air just to the right of Seth taking all her angry there and not onto anyone single person. Seth nodded to her and then rolled his head down to look at Yugi.

"Ever since she was given her locket it seemed her life went down hill from there. Her father rejected her more and her brother became so much busier with his studies to be Pharaoh. Plus the fact Mana couldn't play because her magician training was becoming more and more vigorous."

As he talked, the park began to disappear and Yosenity sighed a bit. It seemed she was making everything disappear until they were standing on nothing but blackness. Suddenly Yosenity's golden light burst from around and went shattering in different directions and as the gold light hit a target, it began to run like wet pain down to the ground and below. It was painting out the past. Soon Yugi and Seth were standing on the balcony of the palace watching a lonely 6 year old girl splash her feet in the pond. Seth looked down amused at what Yosenity seemed to be doing and then returned to his story.

"Her brother spent as much time with her as he could and sometimes he even taught Yosenity what he learned in his classes. But of course life didn't improve when Yosenity and Atem lost both their parents that terrible night."

The scene changed from the balcony to the small secret playroom where in the corner Yugi could see Atem cradling his frightened and overwhelmingly sad sister.

"Of course after that Yosenity was sent off to a university in a different country for it was her mothers wish to go and become a wise princess of Egypt to help her brother. Both of the siblings wrote each other every week and Atem even had a special horse rider deliver the messages. Her studies took 2 years and through those two years, Atem had studied everything to become Pharaoh, and so came the night he was to be crowned to be pharaoh and Yosenity was supposed to stay at her university for another year. Yosenity."

Yosenity furrowed her eyebrow and the scene changed from the inside of the playroom to a giant festival at the inside of the throne room. It was obviously the ceremony for the new pharaoh. Yugi saw and abnormally big package being brought before the pharaoh and before he opened it, it burst opened it self. Out popped Yosenity, she hugged her brother, and they were all smiles for the longest time.

"I assume Yosenity told you a bit about life with pharaoh as a brother?"

Yugi nodded and Seth continued.

"Well they lived happily for a years, Yosenity even got her soul monster during those years after her desire to help her brother and Mana fight off dark monsters."

Seth thumbed towards The Magicians Valkyira.

"But it wasn't until Atem's work became more demanding did their relationship begin to be tested. Atem started to neglect his sister and most of his promises to her. Until one night after a few years of this, did Yosenity speak up for herself."

The room changed and Yosenity created another image. The room was cleared of party decorations and the room seemed darker. There was Yosenity now her regular age standing in front of the throne with Atem sitting high above her.

"I want my brother back!" cried the Yosenity in the throne room, "You've changed ever since you became pharaoh and you promised me you wouldn't!"

"Yosenity understand this, I have a bigger duty now than just to my family. I have to protect Egypt."

"I know that Yami, but you don't have to throw me away like I'm a worthless piece of trash."

Atem stood up and shook his head, "now your being ridiculous Nadia. Father raised you better than to ridicule the pharaoh."

"FATHER HATED ME! And you know that!"

"SILENCE!" Atem's voice rang out in the giant room and his voice made Yugi's hair's stand on end. Yosenity went down onto both knees and gulped, she was visibly shaken and she closed her eyes as she heard Atem's footsteps.

"I know our father wasn't the kindest to you Nadia, but he loved you! And I'm just trying to keep this empire a safe place to be."

"I just want my brother back, not this…"

Atem had finally made his way to Yosenity and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nadia I haven't changed."

Yosenity looked up and got to her feet looking deep into Atem's eyes, "yes you have Atem. You have too changed."

Atem looked angry at Yosenity's answer and curled his hands into fists, "Go finish your studies Nadia. Get out of my sight."

"As you wish Pharaoh Atem." Yosenity Bowed then began walking out towards the tall front doors but before she reached them, Atem spoke.

"Wait!" Yosenity stopped and turned her head slightly to look at him, "Since when did you start calling me Atem?"

Silence………………………….. Then, "Since when did you start calling me Nadia?"

And with that, Yosenity ran from the room.

"And she never returned." Seth said with immense satisfaction, "until she was carried in on a cart wrapped in ropes."

Yugi remembered that dream he had back when he was older. The dream about when Yosenity lost her locket to that Man who wanted riches in the future. He clenched his teeth but didn't have time to think anymore for Seth's voice flooded into his head.

"That was the last thing she said to her brother before her soul and body were separated for millenniums. So during her solitude her soul might as well be in the shadow realm. Darkness, guilt, sadness, loneliness, anger, despairs. All built up inside her over many millenniums but unlike her brother who could control them she couldn't, which made her a perfect target to the dark lord. He fed her darkness and now this is the result. A little girl with unimaginable magical powers fed by her own anger and insecurities. Yugi she could kill you like that." And Seth snapped his fingers.

The field fell silent as the park became clear again. Yugi couldn't think, nor could he move. He was too horrified at what had happened to Yosenity, or Nadia? He turned his head up to her after about a few minutes and spoke.

"Nadia?"

But with hearing her name Yosenity screamed and a card from Yugi's hand came flying onto the field. The book of secret arts. It activated and Yosenity switched her card from defense to attack position. Yugi couldn't stop Yosenity nor could he control his own cards. He began trying to run to Yosenity but she had already begun to start flying towards Seth's sorceress with her newly found attack strength.

"STOP YOSENITY! HIS DOWN CARD!"

But Yugi might as well have been telling a brick wall to move. Yosenity didn't stop and to Yugi's horror, Seth activated his down card. Angel Fallen into Darkness. Yugi didn't know what that card did so he stopped running and began backing away from the monsters on the field. His silent Magician looked at him with concern and moved in front of him as if protecting him. Yugi looked around from his magician and saw that Yosenity's attack hit and the sorceress was destroyed. Seth grimaced but didn't fall to the ground in pain as Yugi had done. He obviously was used to it. But Seth laughed and picked a card from his hand and sent it to the graveyard.

"What are you doing?" Yugi yelled across the field.

"I'm using my trap card. I can send one fairy type monster to the graveyard from my hand in order to summon a dark fairy monster 7 stars or higher."

Yugi's face went pale. A level seven or higher! But Seth didn't waste time soon he was slamming a card down to the field and the wind picked up as the monster appeared. Dark lord Zerato! 2800 attack points!

"YOSENITY GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Kill her." Seth said calmly.

Yosenity's face became frightened as Zerato's blade came down upon her. Yugi yelled and tried to run to her but his magician held him back. Yugi glanced up at him and he could tell that he was hurt for seeing his master in such pain. But as soon as Zerato's blade connected, Yugi closed his eyes as he felt an imaginary sword rip through his own shoulder and through his torso. He refused to shout any more but he couldn't help but double over in pain and worry over Yosenity he had to get her back onto the field.

"But before my turn is over I will set this card and summon this card in defense mode." Two card appeared on the field.

"End turn." Seth said with a smug attitude, "give up Yugi, Yosenity just sealed your fate."

Yugi drew his next card raising his magician to 2500. With his life points down to 1200 and that Zerato on the field, he couldn't take chances. He looked at his drawn card and shook his head.

"You're wrong Seth. This card just sealed your fate." Yugi said with difficulty for pain still coursed through his torso. Seth raised his eyebrow and Yugi played a card with trembling hands.

"Time jump!"

And with the activation of the magic card, his silent magician was raised up to his highest level with 3000 attack points. Yugi smiled but before he could attack he need to do more damage once he destroyed his latest monster. Yugi then used monster reborn to summon Magicians Valkyria back to the field. Yosenity crumpled in a heaped on the floor with her eyes closed. She looked exhausted and his silent magician went over to her side to see if she was ok.

"Silent Magician!"

His magician looked up understandingly and pointed his staff towards Zerato.

"Attack!"

And with that, a ball of red magical energy shot out of the magician's staff and went hurtling towards Zerato. An explosion happened and as the smoke cleared Zerato was no more. Seth's life points dropped to 1800 as silent magician tried to wake Yosenity up.

"You can't win now!" Yugi said but Seth returned it with a shake of his head.

"That's where you're wrong!" Seth activated his magic card and his hunger eyes just became mad. His lips curled back over his teeth and he didn't even seemed affected by the pain of losing a monster.

"Change of Heart!"

Yugi's jaw dropped as Seth pointed at Yosenity's limp figure. Yugi shook his head and ran up to her and his magician took her towards Seth's side of the field and all his magician could do was sigh unhappily.

"NO!"

"To bad Yugi!"

As soon as Yosenity was placed of Seth's field, her eyes snapped open but they were white now. Her Golden glow came back and the wind picked up around her.

"All her dark powers are mine now. But this ends my turn so the only way to win is to attack your closest companion."

Yugi gulped and shook his.

"I can't attack her!"

"Then the next turn I win." Seth held up Dark renewal and dark pendent. Yugi's heart dropped.

_In the next turn, he's going to re-summon Zerato and power him up till no card in my deck can beat him! Shit what to I do? I can't attack Yosenity!_

But as he looked from Seth to Yosenity's beautiful face, Yugi saw Yosenity turn into Atem. Yugi blinked, sure it was his imagination but Atem didn't go away. He wore the look he wore when they battled that last time, the look of 'it's ok to win' over his face gave Yugi courage.

_But I can't hurt your sister Atem!_

"_Yugi, she will be free to return to you if you help her." _Atem's strong voice entered Yugi's head as the illusion began to disappear.

_Don't leave, please!_

"_I'm not leaving. I'm watching and waiting. Now be strong Yugi like I taught you and help her. Don't be afraid."_

And with that Atem turned back into Yosenity. Yugi shook his head rubbing his eyes as if not sure if he really just experienced what he did. He stared at Yosenity and then the wind start whipping her hair around as her forehead creased into anger at Yugi, as if wishing she could attack him now. Seth was counting on Yugi's caring for Yosenity to forfeit the duel. Seth knew Yugi couldn't hurt Yosenity.

"Nadia…"

Yosenity's blue eyes seemed to come back for a minute and Yugi swore he saw her smile a bit, but as quickly as it came, it went and Yosenity was back to being brain washed.

Yugi looked up at his magician, who nodded back to him as if understand any **decision****his master made. Yugi then felt Yosenity's heart in his and he could feel her fear and remorse for what she had done. **

**"I'm going to make it go away Nadia, I promise."**

**Yosenity's eyes seemed to light up and Yugi pointed at her and his magician tightened his grip on his staff. Seth's eyes seemed to lose their look and began to change into there dull look again. Defeat was etched across his face and he shrugged ever so slight. **

**"Attack!" **

**Silent Magician sped forward with his staff out stretch toward Yosenity. She raised her own staff up and charge at the Silent Magician ready for the battle. **

**"I guess I underestimated your skills little Yugi. If you keep this up, maybe you'll be able to regain what you lost as well."**

**And with that, Seth disappeared into the darkness of the trees as the silent Magician's magic attack hit Yosenity's stomach. Yugi felt immense pain in his own stomach but he couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Yosenity was feeling. Yugi grabbed onto the park bench as he felt Yosenity return but with her return came more pain from her. She seemed to be in critical condition if she could be in critical condition and Yugi just kneeled on the ground trying to breathe normally. His silent Magician looked up at him and gave him the thumbs up and as he disappeared, Yugi swore he saw his other self give him the thumbs up as well.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

OMG sooooo sorry for taking soo long on this chapter! I haven't been home to work on it. But anyway, here you go and ya it's a tad bit long XD

Please review I love reading them, they keep me writing ^^

I hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!

BTW sorry if some of this doesn't make sense. I cleaned it up as best I could but I was in a hurry to finish. If you don't understand whats going on please don't be afraid to ask me ^^

(fyi not the end of the fanfic!!!!!!!!)


	11. Time to relax sort of

**WHACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A wooden ruler came slamming down onto the desk and made a teeth grinding sound upon contact. Every student in the room looked up and some girls even squealed a bit at the noise. The classroom seemed to stand still as the teacher looked down upon a young girl sinking into her chair. She was staring up at the teacher with her giant pure blue eyes while her hands were fumbling her locket.

"MS. YOSENITY! Repeat what I just said!"

"Uh…"

Yosenity bit her lip and quickly glanced at Yugi and Joey who were sitting in the desks right next to her. Yugi had his teeth clenched, she could tell, his jaw was ridged and Joey was trying not laugh at the fact that that wasn't him the teacher was pounding on. Yosenity gave him a dirty look and then looked back at the sensei.

"Um…"

"Exactly Yosenity!"

The sensei walked back to the calk board and pounded it with the ruler, pointing to the math equation. Yosenity gulped and nodded her head as if telling the teacher she was listening again and the teacher began lecturing again. Yosenity placed her head back on her hand and sighed. She didn't know why she had to pay attention anyway; she didn't understand half the crap this century taught. This day and age made her old studies look like a nice swim in the Nile. But that wasn't why the teacher had come over to her. She had been gazing out of the window at the clear blue sky, with her mind lost in her thoughts. She saw tiny kids run by the school with their parents, on the way to the park, or her favorite was when she would see the mailman come. She didn't know why the mailman was her favorite thing to look at but he was. She had been thinking about a lot of things when Yugi's thoughts caught her attention. She knew that Yugi didn't like her poking around in his thoughts but she couldn't help it when a strong thought made its way into her mind. She had been hypnotized by the images flying through her minds eye that she had completely forgotten about school.

Yugi looked away and turned his attention back to his notes, which were hardly there. His mind had wondered to the other night, the night of their fate duel. He still couldn't believe Seth had kept his word and given Yosenity's body back to them, but then again Seth was a bit creepy. After Yugi had won the duel, Seth was no where in sight. All Yugi could feel was his pain and Yosenity's pain, making even crawling feel like walking on knives, but he had to get the locket back around Yosenity's neck. But before he could reach her, he collapses just inches way from her open hand. As Yugi was putting the locket into her hand, he heard running and could feel the footsteps on the ground. He let go of the locket that just barely touched Yosenity's skin, before he was being cradled in Tea's arms with all his friends looking over him. He felt Yosenity start breathing again and he knew she was back in her body. Bakura went over the put the locket around her neck and Tristan helped him pick Yosenity up and start carrying her away. Joey looked down at Yugi and grabbed his hand as he reached for Yosenity.

"She's going to be fine Yug; we're taking you home now."

Joey left with a reassuring smile and went to help with Yosenity. He looked up at Tea and he saw that she was in tears. He opened his eyes a bit in shock but she shook her head.

"I was just worried about you, that's all."

Yugi smiled and tried to speak with the little strength he had.

"Name… not Yosenity… but Nadia."

Tea's eyes widened a bit and then before Yugi knew it, she kissed him on the forehead. Yugi's weak eyes grew wider but then relaxed as she pulled away, but he couldn't stay awake any longer. As sleep came upon him Yugi heard Tea say, "don't ever scare me like that again."

The next thing Yugi knew, he was waking up in his bed.

Yugi knew now wasn't the time for his memory to kick in but it did and he could tell that Yosenity was protruding into his mind. He couldn't help but think of that night and try to figure out what they wanted with Yosenity, or Nadia? He still wasn't sure. Was Yosenity just a nickname? Like Yami, had been a nickname? He didn't know and it made his brain hurt. Plus the fact that Tea had… kissed him! Even though it was just a small kiss, it still warmed Yugi's heart. But he still didn't feel the way he thought he would feel. He had been crushing on Tea for forever! Praying that she might return feelings one day and show more that her sisterly side to him. But now that she did, Yugi felt something, but it wasn't as strong as he thought it would be, as sweet, or as amazing as he thought it would. Something was in the way now, something that came on way to fast for his liking, and something that was too pure to push away.

He side glanced at Tea but she wasn't looking at him, she was busying writing her own notes for the class. But even though she wouldn't look at him, Yugi could still feel her eyes on him. He sighed and looked back down. Now free of Yosenity's mind he could doodle on his paper to get his thoughts down.

_Why can't I peer into her mind?_

But right then air conditioning turned on and Yugi could have sworn he heard an old voice coming in through the air.

You will…

Yugi shook his head. He didn't need anymore of this magic. All he wanted was to get away from this one night, that's all. But he wondered if, even though his body was doing something fun, would his mind be able to keep away from what was going on? He could feel Yosenity trying to penetrate his thoughts again and he rolled his eyes. He took his mind off of the track it was going and returned to math… sort of. But Yugi didn't have to try and stop his mind anymore for…

**WHACK!!!!!!!!**

"**MR. MOTO!!!!!** PAY ATTENTION!!

-------

"Is Seth going to be ok?"

"I didn't think Seth could loose a match."

"Piff! I knew one of these days his mind would betray him."

"He really needs to get his soul back soon."

"All he needs is re.."

"Shhhh!"

Amy and Xanto quit talking and turned around in their chairs as Aiden entered the room wearing a deep blue robe with a hood over his head. He looked over the two then sighed.

"Yugi… He might prove more annoying than what I had planned."

"It'll be ok brother…" Amy started to say, but Aiden interrupted.

"How's Seth?"

"He may have been use to those types of duels but battling Yugi damaged his mind more than his body." Xanto said.

"His mind?"

"He let his part of his mind come forward during the duel, he wanted to get the locket that badly." Amy explained and Aiden grumbled.

"That fool. He knows we need his true mind for later, why did he go and waste his talents on a practice duel."

"But now we're back to square one Aiden." Xanto said, "We don't have her body nor her soul!"

"Don't worry about that Xanto my brother. That loss wasn't a complete one, we have learned much. Yugi doesn't have much control over Yosenity and she let herself loose in the duel to help save him. I have a plan formed and we have Seth to thank for that, even if he was a fool."

Amy looked around then coughed, "Are you going to let us in on the plan?"

"It's funny you asked that Amy, for I need you in this process of the plan."

Amy raised an eyebrow as if not wanting to know what the plan was again, but pushed her hair behind her ears and her almost pitch black eyes looked up at Aiden.

"What is it you need me to do my lord?"

------------------------------

"What are we going to do?"

School was out with students upon students pilling out to go home; But Yugi and his friends had huddled together beside a bush. Yosenity wasn't out yet for the teacher had wanted a word with her about her grades so Yugi had taken this opportune time to ask his friends a favor.

"If we could just go down to the arcade to have some fun for a night. It's been such a long time since we've had some fun and I need something to take my mind off of what happened yesterday."

Joey and Tristan of course were the firsts to agree, they had been needing an excuse to go and try out the new laser tag system at the arcade anyway. Bakura said he had tons of homework to catch up on but he would try to finish as fast as he could to come. Of course his smile never faded when he was reminded of the homework but you could see he wanted to have some fun too. Tea nodded and rubbed Yugi's shoulder.

"That sounds like a great idea Yugi, but are you sure your ok after yesterday?"

"I promise Tea I am! Besides Yosenity needs some time to be a normal girl anyway."

Joey laughed hard at that and nodded, "She'll need all the help she can get, have you seen her grades?"

"Yes I have, their still higher than yours." Tristan mentioned and Joey glared at him out of the corner of his eyes. Tristan just put his hands behind his head and smiled innocently.

"So you guys are going to meet us there right?"

"Yup! 6 right?"

"You got it. Thanks guys!"

And with that the group dispersed to go home but Tea stayed behind and walked with Yugi back into the front hall of the school. Yugi turned to her with a confused look as too why she had followed him and she sighed.

"About yesterday…"

"What about it?"

"About the kiss… I hope I didn't put you in an awkward position…"

"Of course not Tea." Yugi was starting to blush now. He had waited years to have this kind of conversation with Tea, so why was something in his heart tugging at him.

"I just wanted to make sure because well… you know."

"um sure…"

"So I'll see you tonight right?"

"Yes of course!"

"Alright see you then Yugi!"

And as Tea ran off Yugi turned, started walking, and couldn't help but think of how awkward that was.

Soon 5:30 was upon Domino and Yugi was walking Yosenity out of the game shop. Yugi had made Yosenity change into some other clothes than her school uniform, she liked the uniform for some reason, but now she look absolutely pretty in a glittery pink top with a pink bow to tie her long blonde hair back. Her mini cream color skirt was blowing in the breeze as she struggled to stay upright in the pink strappy heels Tea had bought her earlier. Yugi just decided to change from school clothes into black pants with matching shoes, a deep red shirt and a deep blue jacket over it. For they were going to go play games after all but if Yosenity wanted to dress up, that was ok with Yugi. As they rounded the corner to the arcade, Yugi stopped Yosenity and she cocked her head to the side.

"What's up Yugi?"

"Um…. I just wanted to know something before I try to release my mind from troubles tonight."

"I'll answer anything I told you."

"I know." Yugi smiled at Yosenity as her jewelry glinted in the beginning sunset. Yosenity returned his smile and then looked away, Yugi wasn't sure if it was because she was blushing or if the red he saw was the color from the sunset.

"I wanted to ask you about your name."

"Oh…"

"You're real names Nadia?"

It took awhile for Yosenity to answer but when she did, she looked back at Yugi with sweetness but tad bit sadness.

"Yes it is, Yosenity is just a nickname. When I become engulfed in darkness I don't know what I'm doing anymore so I guess I showed you my real name when I left didn't I?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Yosenity shrugged and then sighed, "Yami used to call me Yosenity instead of Nadia, so I guess I call myself Yosenity to keep him close to me. But then again Nadia is also the name my mother gave me, it means hope. Yami used to love calling me Nadia when he or I seemed lost or sad."

"I take it Yami is Atem's nickname?"

Yosenity nodded and then rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I thought it was unnecessary at the moment in time."

"I understand, I just wanted to make sure what I thought was true."

"You're a funny boy Yugi."

"Hey do you want to come to the arcade or not?" Yugi joked as crossed his arms.

"Of course I do!" Yosenity said with her eyes growing big.

Yugi laughed then took her hand leading her into the slightly darker arcade, but he still couldn't help but feel his heart jump a bit, as he felt her hand in his. But right after they had entered, a woman with red braided hair came in front of the arcade. Her bangles jingled and she took each step and her black eyes never seemed to change from where they were staring. The fortune teller entered the arcade and quickly disappeared into the air inside.


	12. Mayhem at the Arcade

The lights and sound of the arcade were so bright and loud that it looked more like a club than the arcade. The new game of dancing was where the blinding lights came and a different game where you could pretend to be in a band was where the noise came from. Course the other games of cars and video games added to the madness. As the pair entered the arcade Yosenity grabbed onto Yugi's arm as if overwhelmed by what was going on around her, and Yugi really couldn't blame her. Seeing how she came from ancient Egypt and all that they had for entertainment was dancing and soft music compared to this, it was no surprise to Yugi that Yosenity would act this way. He rubbed her hand with his and smiled at her.

"It's ok."

"It's… so big!"

"Just stay by me and you'll be alright. Ok?"

Yosenity smiled a bit back at Yugi and they slowly began moving their way through the massive crowds to find the rest of the gang. Yugi was hoping the arcade wouldn't be so crowded tonight but with it being a Friday night and two new games installed he couldn't be shocked by the amount of teens here. But that's not what bothered him, sometimes when they passed a popular game, a boy would notice Yosenity and tap his friends. They wink at her and whistle until Yugi pulled her by. Yugi even heard one guy call out saying 'how did you score something like that Yugi?'

"What do they mean by score something like that? Did you win something?" Yosenity asked with interest. She loved learned the modern language but this was one thing Yugi wasn't going to tell her.

"It's nothing Yosenity, ignore them."

Yosenity raised an eyebrow but Yugi continued to pull her through the teenagers until he finally saw Joey's bright blonde hair near a racing game. He sighed relief and tapped Joey on the shoulder when they finally made their way over to him. He jumped in surprise and only quickly glanced over his shoulder for he was in the middle of a game.

"Oh hey Yug. I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten your own invitation."

He chuckled at his own joke as he took a hard left on the game.

"Very funny Joey, where are the others?"

"Oh Tea's over there on the dance machine, no surprise there. And Tristan is showing Bakura the shooting game over in the corner, some where in that direction." Joey waved his hand carelessly to indicate where they were.

"Oh I see."

"MOVE IT YOU DAMN TRUCK!" Joey yelled at the screen as a by stander in the game spun his truck's steering wheel to avoid getting run over by Joey's blue racer.

Yosenity leaned in to watch Joey's game more closely and a few minutes later Joey groaned and leaned back in his seat as his racer came in third.

"I would have won if the truck wasn't in the way."

"May I try this interesting contraption?"

Joey looked up at Yosenity with surprise and then looked at Yugi who wore a similar expression.

"Um sure, here." And with that Joey removed himself from the seat and Yosenity sat in the seat. Yugi smiled widely and out of the corner of his eye he saw Tea dancing on the dance machine and he gulped.

"Hey guys I'll be right back ok?"

Yosenity looked up at him with wide eyes. And Yugi quickly answered to them.

"Joey will be right here and I won't be long, I promise."

Yosenity nodded and gently put her hands back on the steering wheel of the game. Joey looked from Yosenity to Yugi with a 'nice pick' look on his face and Yugi gave him a dirty look in return. Joey shrugged but continued with his annoying smile and then had to turn his attention to Yosenity as she elbowed him very hard in the ribs wanting to learn how to play the game. Yugi laughed a bit as he walked off to go see Tea. But when he reached her, he saw she was still to busy to talk. He sighed and then walked off to a nearby exit and opened the door to let in a fresh breeze as he leaned against the wall. He sighed and looked back over to Yosenity. He couldn't like her, he k new that. He had to give her up just like Atem which frustrated him immensely. But yet… how was he going to return her? Wasn't the temple destroyed after they brought Atem back to the spirit world?

"You're a very smart boy."

Yugi jumped up and looked around. Out of no where a gypsy woman had appeared and her red braided hair looked familiar. She wasn't looking directly at Yugi for her eyes were closed and her hands in a praying position.

"I know you…"

"Yes you do boy. Do what your mind tells you."

"My mind?"

"You must get rid of her. She will leave you one day and I'm afraid that day will come too soon."

"I don't underst…"

But Yugi was cut off by her suddenly opening her eyes reminding Yugi how black they were when he first met her while trying to locate Yosenity.

"Don't play coy with me boy, you understand me and so you must understand this. I will come to take her away in good time to the place where her soul must go. You will come with me but be warned. The ones who know of her will come for her as well, they know time is running out and they won't afford to loose her."

"Wait those people in the black cloaks? What do they want with her?"

"I suggest you keep to your living world feelings and understand what princess Nadia is. Protect her until I come back to get you and her or until you find it by yourself. Time is running out Yugi."

And with that the woman disappeared into the air in front of Yugi. His mouth fell open as he watched her disappear and then all of a sudden time stood still. Yugi could feel that nothing was moving except him. Every teen and light in the room was stalk still and his heart began to beat faster.

_What the hells going on?_

"_YUGI!"_

_NADIA!!_

Yugi began pushing his way through the still bodies of the kids back to the racing game and saw Joey standing still over it with his finger pointing to the screen, his face frozen in a giant smile. Yugi saw no sign of Yosenity and quickly scanned the room. He saw a head move towards the exit and he ran after it. The front door was flung open and a gust of wind came to meet Yugi in the face as he ran outside.

"NADIA!"

"How are you still moving?"

Yugi looked to his left where there was a figure dressed in black with its arm around Yosenity's throat. Its voice was girlish and its hood was cocked to the side as if puzzled.

"Let go of her!"

"How are you still moving?"

"LET GO OF HER!"

"Not until you answer my question!"

Yugi was silent as he saw the girl squeeze harder on Yosenity's throat and Yosenity began coughing.

"I don't know! Ok? Not let her go."

The girl grumbled and let go of Yosenity a bit enough for to start breathing again. Yosenity's eyes were wide but not with fear or sadness, but with something else. Yugi couldn't quite place it but it didn't matter right now. The girl took her hood off but it did little different to the way she looked. Her jet black hair was over half her face and made a great hood look just by itself. Yugi recognized the face and gritted his teeth.

"What are you doing here Amy?"

"Oh good you remember my name." Amy said as her eyes fell on Yugi. Her eyes weren't dark brown as Yugi remembered them but bright silver. It sent a shiver down Yugi's spine as Yugi kept looking at them.

"What are you doing?"

"It's my power. I am able to stop the flow of time enough for me to move around at as I will without others noticing."

"Where did you get such a power?"

"It's a curse you idiot."

Yugi narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on his duel deck that was in his pocket but Amy shook her head.

"I have no interest in dueling you. If Seth couldn't beat you, I won't have a chance in hell. I have strict orders to bring you back with me. I was planning on taking her first-"She nodded her head towards Yosenity who was trying to struggle free- "and come back for you but it appears I'll have to take you both instead."

Amy began walking towards Yugi with her other hand in a fist and Yugi gulped. Amy must be very strong if she was able to hold Yosenity with only one arm and not even be trying to hold her as she struggled. So Yugi bet that Amy could kill him in one blow if she wanted to but she was going to knock him out. That he was sure of.

"Stop!"

But Amy didn't stop coming towards Yugi and his pulse went through the roof.

"Yugi… run…" Yosenity managed to say but Yugi shook his head.

"Good boy, you can't out run me anyway." Amy said in a rather cheerful tone.

Yugi backed into the store wall across the street from the arcade as with Amy still following him slowly. It was obvious she wasn't worried about Yugi's strength or other wise she would have knocked him out by now. He closed his eyes and began talking in his head.

_Atem I could use you right now. I'm scared again. I guess I didn't learn anything from you._

"_Yugi. It's my fault don't blame yourself. I'm messing up your life really." _Yosenity's voice filled Yugi's head but he shook it as he felt Amy's hand reach the top of his head.

_No Nadia, your making my life incredible. In ways you don't know._

"Time to go to sleep little Yugi."

Amy's hand disappeared from his head and he knew she was raising it to come down hard on his skull. He heard her hand start to move through the air and then he saw something in his minds eye.

_What the…_

He saw what looked like to be Atem coming towards him and he shook his head at Yugi.

"_You still don't trust yourself even when someone needs you. Here Partner, it's ok."_

"What the?" cried Amy's voice.

Yugi opened his eyes and he saw a ghostly shadow of the millennium puzzle around his neck, sending blinding golden lights dancing onto the street and walls. Yugi looked above him and saw that Amy's hand was suspended in mid air.

"Damn you Yugi Moto! What are you doing?"

"YUGI!"

Yugi saw Yosenity's eyes begin to change and he knew what was happening. He closed his eyes for he wasn't even sure if he wanted to see it. But suddenly he felt heat waves come over him and a soul crushing energy come from in front of him. He wasn't sure if Yosenity could control not hurting himself so he kept still except his right hand which he ran up his stomach to feel the puzzle around his neck but there was nothing there. He squinted his eyes open just enough to look down himself and saw that the puzzle had disappeared but the golden light hadn't. He looked a bit more up and he then heard Amy screams. He felt the wind begin to blow again but the blinding light didn't go away. He knew Amy had gone… but what about Yosenity. Yugi opened his eyes fully and saw that she had her eyes closed and her hands on her temples, while her blonde hair whipped around her. Yugi held out his hands to her and put on a friendly smile.

"Nadia."

Yosenity's eyes snapped open and silent tears began to form in her hot pink eyes as the light around her began to fade but the hatred in her eyes didn't. Yugi nodded his head and stretched his hands further out to her.

"It's ok, we're safe."

With that Yosenity's hair fell down to its normal position and her eyes returned to normal. A tear fell down her cheek and she was shaking.

"I… don't want anything to happen to you…"

"I don't want anything to happen to You Nadia."

At the end of the street the gypsy woman materialized to watch the two and shook her head as she continued to watch

"The boy doesn't take warnings does he?" she said to herself.

Yugi took Yosenity's hand in his and tightened his grip on it.

"I'm sorry this fun night turned out this way."

But Yosenity didn't answer. She put her other hand onto Yugi's cheek and her hand melded into his cheek. She took another step closer to him but then stopped. Yugi smiled and took the hand that was on his cheek in his hand and took one step closer to her. Yosenity gulped and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

But Yugi shook his head and took her chin in his hand as he dropped hers. His heart was racing, he had no idea what he was doing but he wanted to find out. Even against all his trying to talk himself out of it he couldn't, he couldn't.

"No, Nadia , I'm sorry." And with that Yugi leaned into Nadia's face slowly until they touched.


	13. Dreams and Plots

As the night began it's take over of the sky, few things could be heard within the confines of the dark bedroom. Amy was sitting on the bed where Seth laid still unconscious, she looked worried as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Seth…" her breathy words where quickly lost in air conditioning as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Damn that Yugi!" she said as she stood up and began heading towards the window, "He truly doesn't understand does he?"

Seth didn't answer and she didn't expect him too, she was talking to herself out of frustration. She pounded her fist on the wall next to the window and starred out onto domino city in the distance. The stars and moon where illuminating the ocean and the deck of the boat that Amy and her family had taken refuge on. But with each ray of moon light that hit her eyes, Amy began more and more, angry but yet saddened.

"Yugi… Your such a fool." Amy whispered to the sea as she turned back to Seth but was surprised that she wasn't alone anymore. Aiden had silently entered the room and was looking at Amy with a confused look.

"Angry?"

"Just a bit" Amy answered sheepishly, "Who would have though getting darkness back into this world was so hard."

"That is why it's called a curse, Amy." Aiden said coolly. He made his way over to her and stared out the same window she had and shrugged, "You failed Amy."

Amy was shocked and quickly backed away from Aiden bowing her head. "I'm sorry my brother, I tried my bes…"

"MORE EXCUSES!" Aiden yelled as he wiped around with fire burning in his eyes, "I can't believe that I'm going to have to go and get the stupid princess myself!"

"I'm sorry my lord…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Amy! Their bond is growing stronger by the minute and yet we still stand here with nothing but two hurt people. This is unacceptable and we have to break their bond NOW!!!!"

"I understand…"

"Her dark powers must be honed so that our cursed must be lifted and so darkness can once again rein in this world!!! Those where our orders ever since our old man took the princess millenniums ago wasn't it!!!"

Amy began to shake with fear as she nodded her head and gulped. Aiden grumbled and punched the wall in his frustration.

"She only has 2 weeks left before the angel takes her away, you know."

"I know…" Amy answered.

"Her dark powers will then cut a splice between the living and the dead for a day before they are taken away back to the shadow realm." Aiden had begun pacing now obviously deep in thought, "But that splice will cause major damage to both worlds if that is too occur so the angel must be hoping that Yugi will disperse her powers before 2 weeks is up. She must know about us… I bet their bond is making her job harder too."

Xanto had entered the room hearing the conversation from outside. He was watching Aiden move back and forth across the room deep in thought and had decided not to interrupt him.

"We need to some how get Yugi and the princess alone in order to break their bond, and then we need to take her dark powers in order to rid ourselves of this curse and fulfill our agreement to the dark lord. But the tricky part is getting Nadia body and soul here…"

"I thought the dark lord wanted her body and soul?" Xanto said.

"I KNOW!" Aiden shrieked! "Two weeks isn't long enough for us to get our hands on the brat."

But suddenly Aiden looked up and snapped his fingers.

"Xanto, come with me. Where going to terrify a princess."

-----------------------------------------

"Yugi! Come on Yugi! Tell me what happened?"

"I already told you."

"No your hiding something! Tell me!"

"Yosenity!"

"Gah!"

In side the dream of a tired teenager, there was a little feud going on. Inside the market place of Egypt Yosenity and Yugi where walking towards the castle and Yosenity was trying to get Yugi to tell her what had happened during the battle with Amy. Yosenity had blacked out shortly after returning to her old self and obviously didn't remember Yugi and her… well… Yugi couldn't even think of it because he knew Yosenity would just prob his mind and see what had happened. Yugi was kind of sad she didn't remember their embrace but he was almost relived about it. He was still too shy about telling her. But he would eventually. Besides they had more important things to tackle besides this right now. The woman had said that she would be taking Yosenity away soon. How soon was soon, did this mean Yosenity had a time limit? But if the woman had to take Yosenity why hadn't she before? Was their something that he had to do first before she could be taken away? Before time ran out? He was still lost… maybe the answered were inside Yosenity's locket. Maybe in places she didn't know of? Maybe when she's in that state, will she remember things? It was all just on big puzzle and nobody was giving Yugi any clues or hints. The only thing he was sure of was that he had to protect Yosenity and get her back to her brother, Atem. Even just thinking of him made Yugi's heart hurt. Even though in his mind it had been ten years since seeing him, in this time it had only been a couple of months. Would he see him again?

"Yugi?"

Yugi blinked and came out of his train of thoughts and he saw his dream had been changing and Yosenity was behind him watching the images fly by their heads. One pronounced image that stopped in front of Yugi and Yosenity was the door opening to the afterlife and Atem reuniting with his family and sorcerers of his time. Yosenity ooohed and ahhhhhhed at the sight and when her eyes fell on her brother, she stepped out a bit and reached for him.

"Atem?"

But Yugi grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"It's only my dream Yosenity, remember?"

Yosenity looked downfallen but then nodded and she sat down on the ground.

"Yosenity?" Yugi's dream turned back to the market place of Egypt as Yugi knelt down next to Yosenity and put a hand on her shoulder.

Yosenity shrugged and began sifting sand through her fingers.

"Yugi, you know I have to leave and go to the after life right?"

Yugi nodded slowly not wanting too at all but he shouldn't lie to Yosenity about this.

"Well, what do you think is going to happen when that happens? Will we see each other again? I'm sure you want to see Atem again but will you be able too?"

Yugi felt like an adult trying to answer a four year old's question. He honestly didn't have a clue what would happen but he knew he shouldn't be this emotionally close to Yosenity. He was putting himself and his friends in danger he knew that, wasn't that what the woman had said? He couldn't remember.

"I don't know Yosenity, but I know what ever does happen, is happening for the best."

"I guess."

Yosenity got back onto her feet and began dusting her princess clothes off.

"Am I keeping you from your friends Yugi?"

"No! They love having you around!"

"_YUGI…"_

Both Yugi and Yosenity looked up into the sky where the new voice had come from.

"Yugi…"

Yugi looked back to Yosenity who was disappearing along with everything else in his dream. Was he waking up? He quickly tried to open his eyes and once he did he found himself looking into the blonde hair of his best friend.

"Joey?"

"YUG!"

"What are you doing here? It's"- Yugi snuck a glance at his digital clock and grumbled, -"3 a.m.!"

"I know and I'm glad your still here!"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Yugi asked sitting up and yawning. He heard Yosenity's bed move and he knew she was waking up as well, from the strange disturbance.

"Well Yug," Joey's face looked worried and he scooted to the end of the bed giving Yugi some room to wake up, "I had a really realistic dream that you were going to be kidnapped! I got really worried so I came over and I know where you keep the extra key so I got in and I came in to see if you were still here."

"You're here because of a dream? Joey…"

"I know it sounds stupid Yug. But it was a super realistic dream! It was like I was in spirit watching it all happen!"

At that Yugi furrowed his brow in thought. He couldn't dismiss this for Joey just being Joey, just the fact that Joey looked completely serious about this made Yugi worry. Yugi had had dreams like Joey's but they were about the past never about the future. Was some spirit trying to warn him through Joey?

"Thanks Joey for checking up on me."

"So you believe me?"

"Ya, I do. You can spend the rest of the night here if you want."

"Like your watchmen!" Joey said his seriousness failing as the goofy Joey took it's place. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Ya like my watchmen. There's a sleeping bag in my closet."

Joey's smile widened as he bounded for the closet. As he rummaged through it in the dark he began talking again.

"Oh something I forgot! Well see my dream just wasn't about you."

Yugi's face went pale and he opened his mouth to speak but then he heard a muffled yell coming from the guest room. Yugi's eyes went to the hallway and Joey bumped his head as he moved to look out the hallway too. Yugi and Joey looked at each other for a split second and then they both ran for the door and to the guest room. Joey got there first and soon disappeared from Yugi's sight but in a matter of seconds Yugi had rounded the corner and was standing in the doorway of Yosenity's room. There by the open window, Yosenity's body laid in Aiden's arm as he held the locket in his hand. Joey had been knocked unconscious from a blow to the head from Xanto who had been standing by the door waiting. Xanto didn't miss a beat and quickly grabbed Yugi by the neck of his pajama's.

"Now this wasn't so hard now was it Yugi?"

Yugi was desperately trying to undo Xanto's grip but Yugi was guessing that Xanto's curse was strength. Finally he gave up and glared over to Aiden.

"Why can't you leave us alone!"

"Oh now Yugi, if you still had Atem you would have asked such a stupid question."

At that Yugi turned bright red and shook his head, "Fine then, what do you want from us?"

"That's a better question but it will soon be explained."

He made a motion for Xanto and Xanto snapped his fingers with his free hand. A portal appeared just like it had the first time and Yugi began thinking that this time they wouldn't let him go so easily. He began trying to break free again but to no avail. Aiden stepped through first and soon Xanto was about to step in too. Yugi looked back to Joey who was still on the floor, but had regained consciousness and looked up. Yugi's purple eyes connected with his blue ones and Yugi knew he was going to tell Tristan, Tea, and Bakura to try and find them. He nodded to him and Joey nodded back as Xanto stepped into the portal and Yugi disappeared from sight.

--------------------------------------------------

Happy birthday ^^

I finished another chapter and I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this one took forever to put up!!!!! I won't have another lapse like this again. Check my profile for update's on my fanfics! Thank you for reading and being SOOOOOO patient with me you have no idea how much I appreciate it! REVIEW PWEASE!!!!


	14. A New Ally

"Joey… that's THE most ridiculous thing EVER!"

Joey had stumbled his way to Tea's house which was only a few blocks away but with his head feeling like it was about to split open with every step, to Joey it felt like he had walked ten million miles. He was now standing on Tea's porch with Tea talking to him through the screen door in hushed tones as to not wake up her folks. Tea was so tired that Joey was sure that she was probably thinking it was another Joeyism but Joey was determined to get her to understand despite the fact that it was 3:30 in the morning. They needed to find Yugi!

"I know Tea, trust me I know it sounds weird. But it's all true please…"

"SHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tea's loud shhhh made Joey's head pound and he squeezed his eyes shut with pain as she continued to talk in a sharp whisper, "keep your voice down! My mom would probably kill me if she found out you were over this time of night!"

"Sorry," Joey with nothing more than air escaping his lips, but Tea was a good lip reader, if she wanted Joey to be quite he's be quite… "Now please believe me! Yugi needs us! I know your tired Tea and I'm sorry but we need to get the gang and figure out where Yugi and Yosenity are!"

Tea rubbed her eyes and then after a moment of silent she bit her lip. Joey smiled ever so slightly cause he could feel a 'fine' coming on. Tea might not know that Joey knew about her 'tiny' crush on Yugi but that was one of the reasons Joey came to Tea first. He knew her crush on him would convince her to help him and with Tea on board the others would quickly follow.

Tea let out a long sigh and then Joey heard the word he predicted.

"Fine… go get Tristan and I'll get Bakura, we'll meet in the park around 4:30. Now go!"

Joey smiled and gave Tea thumbs up as he turned to go but then he remembered something.

"Uh Tea…"

"What?"

"Can I get some Advil?"

Joey didn't need to turn around to see Tea's reaction, her exasperate breathe and quick footsteps into the house made the perfect vision in Joey's mind and he couldn't help but smile.

Up on a nearby house squatting to avoid being noticed was a strangely dressed girl. Her blonde spiky hair was almost all the way covered by her spiked blue-green steal magician's hat. Her steel outfit was the same color as her hat, with her shoulders showing and the steel weaving around her torso and covered the top of her thighs. Where the steal ended a bright pink and purple skirt flowed in the breeze as a pink strip went down her legs to help hold up her boots which were made of the same strange blue-green steal and were pointed up like a magicians boots. She held a staff in her right hand that curved like a pharaohs staff but was twice it's size, It's spiked outline cast a menacing looking shadow on the rooftop from the moonlight. The girls bright blue eyes were hard but they looked worried as she turned away from Tea's house and began walking on the rooftops towards the ocean. She would jump amazing lengths to the next rooftop but it was important that she wasn't seen.

She sighed and looked up to the stars as she jumped.

_My Pharaoh, I promised I'd protect her, but I never thought you'd forget her. Please help her human guardian. I will see to it you are reunited with her and him. _

She looked down to the ground as she jumped on the tall city buildings and saw very few car lights down on the street and she shook her slightly.

"Out of every person who knows Yugi, this Joey seemed to know him best, but he's such a klutz. Well at least he took my dream the way I hoped he would."

"_Valkyria…"_came a faint voice in her head which made her eyes snap up towards the on coming ocean. The girlish voice was still faint but she knew who it belonged too.

"_Master!" _The Magicians mouth moved but no sound came out, it was as if she was talking through unspoken words. She stopped to try and listen for more faint words but caught none. Her hard eyes were beginning to disappear as worry came over her face. Even though she had been watching Aiden and his crew for years upon years and tried her best to hide her master from them, her hard work was all for nothing for they had their hands on her and worse her human guardian. She had to find them and fast.

She began jumping on top of buildings again but faster than ever so it looked a blur of color if anyone had fast enough eyes to try and look. But as she jumped over one particularly small building a strange person caught the corner of her eye. She wanted to stop but she new her master was in trouble and she had to get to her. But as she past she saw the woman's black eyes as clearly as she would have if the woman was standing right in front of her. Her bangles and braids of black hair covered most of her face but even though her hair and eyes seemed to be the same color they flashed into the magicians eyes almost like a warning. She shook her head and decided to shake it off until she found her master.

Finally she had jumped silently on top of a small fishing house that was built on a dock face the ocean and nothing was on the horizon just the sight of bright white moonlight on the glimmering endless moving waves. The magician sighed deeply and gripped her staff tighter as she closed her eyes. Her staff began to glow pink and with that she spun it around once and tapped both her feet once. A pink light burst from the soles of her boots and snaked their way up and around every crevice of her boots forming new glowing pink boots. The magician opened her eyes and didn't bother to examine her handy work as she jumped off the roof and began hovering over the waves and with one kick off her foot she shot off like a bullet out to sea.

_If my master is out at sea… there's no way her guardian's friends are going to find them. _

The magician sighed deeply and pointed her front toes and she quickly came to a stop, her new glowing pink boots barely skimming the surface. She closed her eyes again and held her staff out horizontally in front of her, it began to glow a aqua color as did her hat. She slowly let go of her staff which floated in mid air in front of her as she point her each middle fingers on each temple of her head. She opened her eyes which where now burning the same aqua color and when she opened her mouth, a powerful yet sweet silent voice echoed out of her mouth.

"Joey."

Miles away Joey had just rounded the corner to Tristan's street when he heard the voice in his head. He stopped and looked around and became frightened a little.

"What ever you want, I don't have any answers!"

The magician ignored the stupid comment and continued to see Joey in her minds eye. Her real eyes moved from left to right taking in Joey's surrounding and she finally spoke again.

"Begin your search east of domino city, and do not stop if you hit water."

"Huh?" Joey knocked his head and leaned against a brick wall close to him and closed his eyes trying to fully understand what was going on, "Who are you?"

Out in the ocean, The magician smiled a bit, "I am the one who gave you the dream. Do as I have said and you will find your friend but please hurry, you don't have time to waste. Water is your best bet."

And with that she closed her eyes and returned her hands to her staff. Her hat and staff stopped glowing aqua and as she opened her eyes they had returned to their bright blue selves.

Joey opened his eyes as he could feel in his heart that whoever had been talking to him had left and he decided to ignore what little bit of his headache there was left and run as fast as he could, he wouldn't even give Tristan a chance to argue with him as Tea had because according to the sound of the voice in his head, the situation was becoming more serious with each minute they wasted.

The ocean glistened pink underneath The magicians boots as she glared at the horizon her mouth moving but yet no sound coming out it this time, _"Master, please answer me. I'm on my way."_

"_Valkyria…"_

A small smile emerged onto her face at the sound of her master's voice getting stronger. This meant that she was getting closer, closer to punishing those who dared hurt her master or her guardian. All was going as she had planned and as magicians millennia ago had predicted, although Aiden was interfering with the plan to keep peace in the living world. Of course the predictions and plans never mentioned the pharaoh ever forgetting everything including his own sibling. The Magician kicked off the waves again and she shot like a bullet to horizon with her eyes returning to their normal hardness.

But within seconds she could feel the waves underneath her becoming disturbed by some machine and sure enough she zoomed right passed a giant figure. If human eyes had been looking at what she saw they would have just seen a big blur for not even 5 milliseconds in the corner of their eyes, but the magician knew what she had passed with every detail sketched out in her eyes as if she had studied a picture of it for hours. She immediately stopped and began gliding in a slower but still pretty fast speed back towards the yacht.

-------------------------------

Inside the yacht Yugi was locked in a room with ropes tying him to the closet door. Across the room was Yosenity's body with her locket locked inside a small box that was sitting on the window sill, at least that's what he heard Xanto said as he locked the door behind him. Yugi had tried every method he could think of to try and untie the roped but they were so small and so many knots in them it was impossible for him to try and just untie them with his mouth. He was scared he couldn't deny it. He had been on this yacht for only about a half hour by the digital clock on some sort of desk near him and he had been shaking for about twenty of the thirty. The room was so dark since the curtains had been drawn the only light was from the red glow of the digital clock.

But he had stopped shaking and stopped being as scared for when he finally found Yosenity in the pitch black he remembered why he couldn't be scared. Would it be easier if he had Atem with him, yes, but he couldn't rely on Atem for his whole life! Maybe he was a teenager again but Yosenity had kept his older mind in tact and probably for this reasoning although he couldn't be sure. He had left his deck at home so if Seth wanted to duel he would win by default but he hadn't seen Seth this whole trip.

Yugi sighed silently to himself not wanting to attract attention if anyone was outside the door and for some reason courage was pouring into his heart. He was strong, he could figure a way out but the moment he began to think that way he saw a light flick on in the hallway for light came streaming through from the crack in the door. His eyes adjusted but now he could see half of Yosenity's face, it was like a porcelain doll the way the light reflected off of her but even soulless, Yugi could see the fear in her face. Yugi turned his attention back towards the door as the knob turned.

"I'm so sorry we kept you waiting dear Yugi."

Amy's voice swept through the silence as light flooded the room and Yugi recoiled from the fast transition from dark to bright. Amy's smiling face was almost cynical as Yugi's eyes adjusted even more as he looked back at her.

"What?"

"It's time to break that precious bound you've created with our princess."

"That's what you made me wait for?"

Amy's smile faded and she smacked Yugi hard across the face. Yugi flinched as his head as pushed to the side from the momentum of her hand but he quickly looked back at her the expression in his eyes not changing and Amy didn't seem to like that look.

"You better change your attitude little boy, or else I can request that we break your bond with a more painful procedure."

Yugi didn't even blink; it was as if he hadn't even acknowledged what Amy had said. Amy pursed her lips together and clapped once. Xanto came in and picked up Yosenity and moved over to get the box on the windowsill that Yugi could now see. But the moment Xanto touched Yosenity Yugi tried to get over to her making his wrists red again.

"Don't touch her!"

"Relax boogie, where not going to hurt her."

Yugi was taken aback. Had Xanto just called him boogie? Amy obviously saw Yugi's shock as Xanto left the room. She snickered as she moved over to untie Yugi from the closet handle.

"I find the nickname suitable."

She didn't untie Yugi's wrists but she untied him from the handle and began leading him out of the room and into the hallway. It was only bright in that one area of the hallway but as he continued to be pushed he was again put into darkness. They walked until Yugi swore they were at the very other end of the ship they were on; he could feel the waves much more in the new area. Finally they stopped and Amy turned on the lights, but the only lights that came on were above some sort of conference like table. Yugi recognized this room, this was where he had first met Aiden and the others, and this was where Yosenity and Yugi's bond was tested for the first time. Yugi saw Xanto laying Yosenity on her back with her head facing towards the center of the table. Yugi wondered what they were doing but suddenly Amy picked him up and put him in the same exact position as Yosenity but on the other side of the table so the top of their head were almost touching except for a small space between them. Amy took what looked like a strap with a buckle out from under the table and buckled Yugi to the table and Xanto did the same with Yosenity except she got three straps and they were slightly a greenish color, though he couldn't tell if that was from the material the straps were made of or if they were from something else. Xanto put Yosenity's locket around her neck and she took a fast in take of breathe and she looked around frightened. She did what anybody else would have done and started kicking and trying to escape from her shackles but she soon gave up when she found nothing was working.

"Yugi!!" She said her voice full of fear.

"I'm right here Yosenity."

Yosenity's body became still as she heard Yugi's voice above her and Yugi could tell she was confused.

"Where…"

"… Are you?" Yugi heard Aiden's voice and he lifted his head a bit to see him come out of the shadows and he could slightly see a cot with what looked like Seth on it. Aiden gave him a pleasant smile but Yugi didn't return it, he had to think of something fast.

"Well your on our home and princess and guardian are about to forget everything."

------------------------

I felt guilty about making you guys wait so long that I decided to make this chapter in advance ^^ (star trek chapter is up next to tackle then back to this ok?) Also CHECK MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES!!!!!! Everything (and I mean everything) is on my profile so please check there ^^

I hope this chapter didn't confuse you guys to much but I tried to make it as straight forward as I could but also I'm trying to write with more detail and more accurate. So I hope you likey ^^

PWEASE REVIEW!!!! IT'S WHAT KEEP ME WRITING!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!


	15. The Escape

(FYI~ from this point on I will be calling the good Bakura, RYO, and the bad Bakura, BAKURA! Sorry for the confusion but I didn't think I would be bringing Bakura into my fiction until I got this mega ultra idea and… well I can't lie, I'm such a Ryo/Bakura fangirl XD)

(And Seto might be making a guest appearance but I'll be honest Seto always did annoy me so I'm sorry if I dun give him a big role T-T)

Yugi looked around the best as he could for being restrained on a table. He was also mostly blinded by the bright white lights that were beaming down on him and Yosenity. He could tell that Yosenity was freaking out and he pulled on his new found strength to help her.

"_Nadia, I won't let anything happen to you."_

At the sound of her real name Yosenity gulped and Yugi could see a golden glow admitting from her direction. Yugi looked up and he could see Aiden begin to smile and he could see his thought process going on.

"Nadia! You have to control it!"

But he could tell just that was going to be a small problem. If he remembered correctly Seth had told him that Yosenity had so much Darkness in her that even he couldn't wrap his mind around it. But she had to try! She had too.

"…….. but then Bakura….."

Yugi heard a familiar name and redirected his attention to a darker corner of the room. He couldn't hear mostly anything but whispers, did he imagine he heard the name? He then heard a much darker whisper coming from the shadows and his heart began racing. Yosenity seemed to feel his fear through their bond and the golden light seemed to grow stronger.

"Nadia please you have to restrain the darkness!"

"She can't."

Aiden's body began to block some light shining down on the two and the golden light lit up his excited face. Yugi began fighting against his restraint as his fear disappeared and the strength was coming back. Aiden looked down at Yugi and he could tell he was holding back a laugh. It didn't matter to Yugi, but suddenly he got a strange feeling that help was coming… but nobody but Joey knew they were gone and even he didn't know where they were. So how could help be coming?

Amy's whispers continued to come from the dark corner and finally Aiden turned his head to that direction.

"If you that concerned then go get him sir." Aiden's voice seemed to have a deep respect for whoever was in that corner and a evil chuckle came from the darkness.

"I'll get him after I watch this touching ceremony." Sarcasm filled every word that the man spoke and the voice rang a bell in Yugi's memory. In truth he hadn't heard that voice in well over ten years but it was hard to forget that voice. He had taken many souls from many bodies and if Yugi and his friends had come just a minute later, this man would have brought the shadows into this world.

"Go back to the shadows!" Yugi yelled in the direction of the corner.

Amy appeared from the shadows with her expression nothing less than livid.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO OUR ANCESTOR LIKE THAT!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow, confusion entering his mind. Ancestor? What the hell? He looked back up at Aiden who was thoroughly enjoying the fact that Yugi had no idea what was happening. Amy backed up into the shadows again and that same sarcastic tone flooded the room.

"Well I can see I'll just be a bother, I'll go get acquainted with an old friend."

Yugi saw Aiden give a small nod before Aiden covered his eyes and darkness covered his eyes. He heard no foot steps only a breeze that seemed to be walking? He wasn't sure but he felt something bend down near his ear and the same voice entered his head.

"It's sad you have no idea what's going on. The shadow realm can't wait to taste your soul again."

Chills went up and down Yugi's spine and hatred filled his heart.

"How did you get out of the shadow realm! The pharaoh…"

"THE PHARAOH… the pharaoh, chained me in the shadow realm after our little mishap. But, well, you never restored all his memories. I have to go say hello to a friend of yours."

Yugi felt the breeze brush by him and he struggled even more, trying to get more information about the situation. But then he heard Yosenity's breathing get shallow.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, my princess."

Yosenity seemed to be losing the battle of restraint for the light was getting brighter. The voice laughed and then all of a sudden it seemed to disappear. Yugi couldn't help but worry on where that voice was going but he was quickly brought back into the room as Aiden released his eyes and he felt Yosenity shiver violently. Aiden gave a nod and the clang of wheels began to reach Yugi's ears. He strained his neck to try and look over his chest again and he saw, what looked like, a hospital bed being wheeled into view out of the shadows. He heard sobbing as fear began to rip at his heart. He knew Yosenity's feelings where starting to penetrate his heart again and that meant she was loosing the inner battle. But he could still feel she was fighting back what ever was coming through her soul or locket, he wasn't sure. But if he was already scared for his life from Yosenity's fear, and she was still holding back… then what must she be feeling. Yugi shook his head as the rattling of the wheels were right his head and he dared himself to look.

In the bed was Seth in an upright position looking as emotionless as Yugi remembered him. Although something was different. There was a new coldness about him. His orange eyes slanted towards Yugi and an evil smile began to come across his fair skin.

"I hope this hurts." Seth said in his regular tone of not caring a bit.

"Oh just hurry up Seth," Amy said as her fingers rested on the rails on medical bed, "We need to break this bond NOW! Our lord is getting restless!"

"He understands." Aiden said immediately taking authority over the group and he motioned for Xanto to go and guard the door, "Seth open their connection now."

"As you wish." And with that Seth leaned forward more and placed his hands over the gap between Yugi and Yosenity's heads and Yugi felt a great lurch from the top of his head that made his whole body twitch. A bright white light began to appear in the gap connecting the top heads and Yosenity began to cry as her sadness and darkness began to over take her. The light became a bridge and as soon as it was fully connected multiple things happened at the same time. Yugi felt a he tug on his heart as though the light was pulling out every feeling and thought for Yosenity out into it, Yosenity let out a terrifying scream as her eyes turned bright pink and the gold light over took her and turned black that was beginning to flood her eyes and was pouring onto the ground, Multiple boom happened that shook everyone in the room that were admitted from Yosenity, and Xanto yelled in pain as the door was blasted open with dark green energy. Yugi closed his eyes from the pain that was admitting from his soul and the top of his head and he added his voice to the chaos. He thought of his courage and he immediately began to fight against his bindings again but this time felt a bit different. He could feel a light pressure on his hands struggling to get to the buckles and in his minds eye he could see his old friend smiling at him.

"_Continue, you're doing great aibo."_

The suddenly he felt the strap fly off his body as yelling continued and loud bangs were still reverberating around the small room. Had he imagined that?

"Get the Magician! DON'T LET THEM GO!" Shouted Aiden over the roar.

"MASTER! MASTER!" shouted a girl voice that Yugi was not familiar with. "MASTER IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, LISTEN!"

Listen? What did that mean? Bt Yugi had no time, he felt Yosenity scream get more high pitched and his eyes snapped open as he struggled off the table. The room was completely destroyed, it looked like a tornado had come tearing through the ship. There was black mist like stuff floating in the air but it didn't seem to be a problem for Yugi couldn't feel or smell anything, it looked like it's soul purpose was to make things difficult to see. And it was doing it's job really well. Yugi could barely make out a hospital bed turned over while 2 figures were on the ground and three figures on their feet one with oddly shaped clothing. Different bursts of light were admitting everywhere but and he guest that either Amy was on the ground or her power didn't work on any of them. Yugi looked around and he found two bright pink hole in the black mist and he reached in that direction and soon his hand closed on Yosenity's arm, but it didn't feel like Yosenity's arm. Her skin was soft anymore but much colder and coarser like granite. Yugi bent down to try and see her better and he saw that darkness was engulfing her body and was eating at her body as power continued to pour from her eyes and her hands. She seemed aware of this change as her chest began to glow pink and another boom was let out into the room. Yugi could see her chest begin to open like a portal and he saw two gold eyes looking up at him as shadows continued to warp their way out of every inch of Yosenity. Yugi touched Yosenity's cheek or at least where it looked like her cheek was and he felt that granite feeling again.

"NADIA WE HAVE TO GO!"

As he said her name Yosenity's head snapped in his direction and he could see the millennium symbol in her eyes. He looked down into the portal again and he saw that the portal wasn't coming from just her stomach, its power was coming from the millennium locket which he tried to grab but so much energy was bursting from it, his fingers felt like they were being burned. But Yugi blinked as his eyes began to water from the pain and snapped the locket closed. He heard the shadow creature yell as the portal closed immediately and the shadows began to retreat back into Yosenity's body, or locket Yugi wasn't sure. Yosenity closed her eyes as her body went limp, and a tear fell from her eyes. Yugi saw that she was back to normal and as he continued to hold her hand he could hear the same girl voice enter his head very faintly.

"_Please Master, get up and jump out the window. It'll be ok!"_

Yugi didn't waste anytime as he picked up Yosenity and placed her on his back which proved very difficult for his teenage body. If only he was 29 again, this would be easy! Yosenity stirred as he heard Xanto yell and someone coming in their direction.

"Yugi?" She asked in a faint voice.

"Nadia, just trust me!"

Yugi continued to walk forward and her grabbed onto curtains and drew them back quickly. Moonlight flooded into the room and cleared the mist a bit and he heard a sudden cease of fighting… then,

"DON'T LET THEM GO!"

Aiden's voice pierced Yugi's soul like a knife and he pulled back the glass door as he stepped out on the boat balcony and gazed into the black sea below.

"_JUMP IT'S OK!"_

"Valkyria…" Yosenity said in a weak voice.

"MASTER, GARDIAN JUMP!"

Yugi looked behind him and he saw what looked like the Magicians Valkyria rushing toward them while he saw Xanto and Aiden running behind her, Aiden with red eyes and Xanto with yellow. Yugi gulped and pushed Yosenity over the rail along with himself and he was briefly reminded of how weevil had thrown over his exodia cards. He braced himself for the coldness of the ocean as he continued to hold onto Yosenity's hand, but it never came. He looked down and realized that his feet was glowing with new pick boats and his body was slowly turning as he fell into a standing position. He looked up and saw the magician fall gracefully past him and land on the water, completely dry. She turned around and she shot a burst of dark green light up at Aiden who was still on the balcony as Yugi landed on the water and pulled Yosenity closed to him. The magician took Yosenity around the waste and, with her super human strength, carried Yosenity's full weight with one hand as she held her staff in the other hand. She looked at Yugi with piercing blue eyes and she didn't need words to tell Yugi what he needed to do. Yugi stepped toward her and placed his hand on his staff and it felt like it was glued there and with that, the Magician kicked off and the speed was nothing Yugi was used to. His mind was spinning and he could feel that his energy was falling out of him the faster they went. He kept hearing Aiden's yell of disappointment in his head as his eyes fell half mast. The magician looked over at him and smiled at him.

"You're a good guardian Yugi. Rest. You'll be fine."

But Yugi didn't feel like a good guardian, but he guest that the magician knew what she was talking about and he let his eyes fall.

-------------------------------------

The sun beat down on his cheek as Yugi and Yosenity laid on the small beach just a few miles past the docks. The sun had just risen and yells could be heard in the distance. Tristan's voice carried on the wind but he was still to far away for either of them to hear him. Yugi was the first to stir. He wiped the sand off his face as he looked around, barely any energy returned to him from his short blackout. He recognized the beach immediately and remembered that just down this beach was where he and his friends would reunite years from now. He didn't have any energy to even push himself up into a sitting position, it just felt to good to just lie hear on the warming sand. Then the memories of what had happened came back and he quickly shot up to look at his shoes. They had gone back to normal and with a sigh, Yugi returned his head to the sand looking the other way. Yosenity was laying there with her face towards him, tear streaks covered her cheek and Yugi reached out to her and took her hand. He felt her hand warm up at once and her face seemed to get color in it. She opened her eyes just a bit and smile weakly at Yugi. He returned the smile and laughed a bit.

"Close one huh?" He whispered and Yosenity nodded.

She closed her eyes again and Yugi felt her grip on his hand loosen as she breathed gently in sleep. He would have done the same but then he heard Tristan's voice coming from down the beach. He had to stay awake until they were found, for he didn't have any means of communicating long distance. With the last of his strength he hoisted himself up on his elbows and yelled.

"TRISTAN!!!!"

---------------------------------------------

SOOOOO SORRY GUYS for taking soo long XD

I totally forgot I was going on vaca so I worked all day to get this chapter up!!!!!!!!

Pwease review!!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING!!


	16. Answers to the Past

The week day came and went faster than anyone would have thought possible. Tristan had found Yugi from his last yell before he fell unconscious. Tristan had lifted Yugi on his back and had called Ryo and the others to come and help. They were there in nearly ten minutes with Joey at the wheel of his dad's old clunker. Ryo hopped out first and ran to pick up Yosenity who was still passed out from exhaustion. They were back at Yugi's hose within the half hour (after Joey stopped to pick up some lunch), and Yugi's grandpa was in hysterics. He had been so worried about Yugi and Yosenity since he had been woken up from sleep with a bang and rushed down the hall to find Joey rubbing his head. He had pushed Yosenity's bed into Yugi's room all by himself and he had stayed in their room as they both slept. The rest of the friends had fought with Yugi's grandpa to stay but the only one that was permitted was Ryo, since he lived alone and had his own rules. Although Grandpa felt guilty about turning Yugi's close friends away, they couldn't help but be grateful to grandpa when they got home to their 'worried to death' parents.

After grandpa went to bed (with a minor fight with Ryo) the whole house fell into a silent utopia. Nothing moved in the whole house, there wasn't even a single breeze. Ryo sat in a chair just staring up at an ever darkening sky and every now and then he'd blink and move his eyes to a new location but he didn't move his body at all. He was comfortable leaning back in Yugi's desk chair with his arms crossed reading Yugi's walls and just looking around. It was nearing ten and Ryo wondered if he should spend the night, let alone if Yugi's grandpa would mind, even though he was sure he wouldn't. His eyes traveled to Yosenity's bed and his eyes adjusted to the new dim splash of color. Her bed posts were elegantly draped with pink satin ribbons and little decoratively painted butterfly's hung at the tops. She was covered up to her neck in her pink blanket even though she was still in her day clothes. Her giant golden earrings hung in her ears as her chest slowly went up and down. As Ryo continued to look into her perfect face he thought he saw something glint in the lamp light admitting from the desk. As he continued to look he saw a single tear fall from her closed eyes and slowly fall from her cheek onto her pillow. He sighed and decided to break the utopia finally pushing himself up out of the chair and began moving towards the door.

_Poor Yosenity. This must be hard on her. _

He couldn't help but be smitten by her beauty for another minute until he averted his eyes to Yugi as he continued to slowly pass. His face was the epitome of tired. Even though he had been sleeping for hours upon hours, his eyes still had dark circles under them. His head was tilted slightly towards the center of the room and his mouth was slightly open. Earlier when the rest of Yugi's friends were here, they could hear Yugi having a dream, whether it was a nightmare or not they couldn't tell. He kept talking about some Valkyria and about some old evil name that nobody caught because every time Yugi would say it, his speech would slur as he kept sleeping. Ryo smiled and reached out to the door knob.

_Yugi is so brave, He is so much like Atem now then when I first met him._

His smile didn't fall as he stepped out into the hallway. He was happy that they were both home but the same question kept running around in his mind, and he guessed it was the same one that was going around in every ones mind. What was going to happen now? That question had every question about the situation in itself. Ryo shrugged as he wandered down the stairs in the darkness searching for the light switch that was coming up on the landing. He began to wonder if Yosenity was going to stay with them for years as the pharaoh had but he was sure that when Yugi woke up, he would tell them everything that had happen and new information. At least when they had adventures with the pharaoh they were there to receive the information along with Yugi. But he knew things were different and he had to just except that. His fingers found the light switch and he heard that familiar little click as a burst of light came on in Yugi's living room. Ryo looked to his and saw the entrance to the game shop so he looked to his right and opened the nearest door. He had found his destination, the kitchen. Even though he wasn't dying of hunger, he cold eat before he fell asleep on Yugi's floor. He opened the fridge and grabbed an apple before retreating back towards the lit living room. But as the fridge door snapped shut, he cold feel something move behind him. His head twisted around his right shoulder but all he saw was the dimly lit kitchen with its only light coming from the living room door. Ryo continued to look around but nothing gave its presence away.

Ryo bit his lip to the side and proceeded to go into the living room. He flung himself onto the couch were his cheek hit the softness of the cushions. With his free hand he reached out to find the remote and his thumb pressed down on the power button. He sat up as he took his first bite of the apple and his mind rested on the commercial that was playing on his favorite channel. Kiaba was advertising some new add on to Kiaba land, apparently he had added on a duel monsters themed water park for the hot summer ahead. Ryo sighed as he continued to munch on his apple as Kiaba took the camera and continued to talk about his new water park. Ryo continued to watch as Mokuba took the screen to say all things Kiaba hadn't said yet. He had stopped paying attention as he ate; his mind had wondered to his other acquaintances. What had Kiaba and his little brother been up too since the pharaoh left, what about Mai, Duke, and Marik? He sighed and rubbed his head as a new commercial came on and he closed his eyes. He continued to munch on the apple until he felt that strange breeze on his face. He opened his eyes and sat up immediately this time his heart starting to pound a little.

Nothing just Yugi's living room. Was Ryo that tired that he was imagining things? Ryo shook his head and took one more bite of the apple before throwing it into the trash can. He stretched and as he did so the TV turned off. Ryo opened his eyes as he heard it click and he stared at it in amazement.

_What the?_

Then the living room light bulb burst from its socket and Ryo flung his arms up and the glass from the bulb began to rain down on his head. He didn't yell but took in a deep breathe from shock. He stood up fast as he brushed off glass from his arms. He started to back towards the staircase again but since the room was dark again, he was partially blinded since his eyes weren't used to the dark yet. He stopped suddenly as he felt a breeze on his shoulder and a chill went down his spine.

"Not even a hello? I thought you were more polite than that Ryo, or have you changed since I left you?"

Ryo gulped and whipped around so fast his white hair went flying in all directions. His heart dropped. What stood before him was his worst nightmare come true, everything he had dreaded was standing (or rather floating) in front of him.

"No way…"

Bakura was 'standing' in front of him as he continued to back away. His cold brown eyes pierced his almost identical soft brown ones. His heart dropped even further than it already had as he continued to stare.

"This can't be happening, I'm dreaming…"

Bakura rolled his eyes and shook his head as he took one step towards Ryo.

"Oh sorry to say it's real," he jeered as his usual evil smile etched across his face, "But don't worry I can do no harm to your mind this time."

He drew a pattern across his chest and with every movement of his finger; a dim light followed it until Bakura had drawn a familiar pattern. The outline of the millennium ring lingered for a moment or two but even as it faded, Ryo had already understood. Even though he was destined to be the reincarnation of this thief king, he still couldn't touch his mind or soul without his toy. Ryo almost fell back onto the couch in relief at this thought but Bakura's smile didn't falter which made Ryo continue to listen.

Bakura rolled his head towards the ceiling and chuckled a bit.

"Are you trying to protect the dear princess too?"

Ryo furrowed his eyebrows and balled up his fists as Yosenity's sleeping image flashed in his minds eye for a minute.

"What do you want with her?"

Bakura chuckled, a hollow laugh and shrugged, "Has Yugi not told you?"

Ryo dared not change his face to show that he really knew nothing about the situation. Bakura's head came back to its resting position and read Ryo's eyes and his smile grew a tiny bit wider.

"Well I guess I'll explain a bit. It's the least I can do for my old host."

Bakura stepped forward a bit but Ryo mirrored his movement the other way. Bakura took notice and his smile faltered a tad but he brushed it off his shoulders. He began to disappear into the air and before his whole entire image was gone he pointed up towards the ceiling. Ryo looked up and before his own brain caught up with what his body was doing, he was half way up the stairs and silently bursting into Yugi's room.

But when he entered he immediately saw something was different. The floor had completely changed into like a glass ceiling looking down on a desert floor. Bakura was standing in the middle of the floor beckoning Ryo further in. Against all of his better judgment Ryo did as he was instructed and as he reached his other, the scene below him changed. A light came from the top of Yosenity's head and glided its way down into the image below, which began to shift and show a different scene. Yosenity was being tied up with her clothes torn and mud, cuts, and bruises covering almost every inch of her flesh that was showing. Ryo gasped but Bakura shushed him as he continued to watch. Ryo could hear talking and he saw Bakura as the thief king stroll into the room and look down at the wounded princess.

She didn't look up at him as he entered the dungeon like room, this seemed to displease the Thief King for he kicked her to the ground and a slight whimper of pain admitted from the young Yosenity.

"You should acknowledge when someone enters the room dear princess!" The Thief's voice was like ice as it slithered out between his lips. She looked up at him as another man entered the room. He was clearly a bit nitched in the head from what Ryo could tell, his eyes were all slanted and he looked as though he hadn't bathed in years. His yellowish white hair hung all in his face as he limped over to stand next the Thief. The Thief gave the newcomer no concern as he bent down to Yosenity's face, she didn't move all the while. He blew slowly into her face and she crinkled her nose a bit but she kept staring back the Thief's eyes until he smiled.

"You still have hope, don't you?"

Yosenity didn't answer but she didn't need to, her eyes shone so brightly in the dark room that the answer was obvious. The Thief snorted in laughter as he stood up and turned to the other man.

"Brother, remember your job. Fix the locket then take the girl back, But first I need to get answers."

The other man left with some sort of limp, and the moment the door clicked shut, Yosenity's yell was audible. The Thief had smacked her across the face and the force of it made Yosenity topple to the floor.

"Now tell me princess," The Thief said as he grabbed a tuff full of hair and pulled her up to his level. He was a bit taller than her so as her face was facing his, her feet left the ground. Tears began boiling in her eyes as the pain increased but the Thief took no notice, "Your locket was made by mistake correct?"

Yosenity nodded the best she could and with this the thief smiled.

"Tell me your millennium items power!"

"Why, what do you want?" Yosenity struggled to say threw gritted teeth.

The Thief snickered and threw to the ground and her head hit the stone wall with a sickening thud. She whined and moaned but the Thief continued.

"You know dear princess how your dear brother protected you with your own guardian and you also have your own spirit monster. Well seeing how you won't be able to tell anyone this, we are trying to have that portal in the shadow realm opened. Every item has a door to the shadow realm, it's just the fact that your lockets door is so easy to find. I need the exact magic that your item produces in order to open that door."

Yosenity was lost for words and all she did was sit there with a shocked expression. The Thief's evil smiled continued to spread as he grabbed hold of the locket around her neck.

"Now you can tell me the easy way or the hard way dear princess but ether way I will have that knowledge." His face was sneaking closer and closer to her own and when he was only a few centimeters away, he breathed in and sighed.

"Even in here, you smell wonderful."

He snickered as he began to kiss her cheek and was making his way slowly to her mouth. Yosenity's body was so weak there was nothing she could do about it, but Ryo could see the disgust and hatred in her face. Suddenly the door opened again a four little kids walked in, one was a tiny girl holding onto the skinniest one's hand. The four stopped as the Thief looked up and tilted his head slightly, his hand still resting on Yosenity's silky cheek.

"Is it time?"

The stronger looking of the four nodded, his eyes belying his strong figure.

"Ok good." He look back at Yosenity and brought his hand down towards her chest and grabbed onto the locket again. He dug his fingers into it and with a tiny click it opened. A small painting of Yosenity and her brother was on one side, while the other side was completely white although Ryo could have sworn he saw movement in it. The Thief looked at the white side and his eyes grew a bit bigger in surprise.

"I had no idea you were attached so deeply with this item." He said with genuine surprise floating on his tone, "It's sad that your soul gets to rest in a metal cage then your own heart."

He then looked up at Yosenity and she craned her neck away from him.

"Tell me, or I will use your own item against you."

Yosenity strength was admirable but Ryo could tell she had no choice now; it was either die or tell. She closed her eyes and her voice came out in no less than a whisper.

"I can lock away anything; memories, feelings, physical objects… inside this locket or my mind and if I wish I can give them to others not just their original owners."

"Can you replace anything you take?"

"I can create a false feeling, thought, object, anything!"

"And just like all items yours has the power to fight right?"

"I could train to learn how to do that but yes it can…"

The thief went closer to her face and snickered, "Let me guess, the price to pay for this power is your own freedom." He looked down at the white side of the locket again as Yosenity's soul continued to move around.

"Let's begin the ceremony!" The Thief declared in Yosenity's face but then as a whisper in her ear, "I wish this didn't have to be like this my princess, it's a shame to let such a beautiful woman go through this." And as he smiled evilly, he pressed his lips to hers and then as fast as it happened, he pulled away licking his lips pulling Yosenity up by her necklace. He nodded to the four kids and his brother, and they immediately started chanting. The Thief held the locket in his palm as it started to shake.

"Oh great shadow lord please help us open a door to your realm and let us see your power."

Suddenly the locket burst gold light as black shadows poured from the frames inside. Yosenity screamed as her soul was being overtaken by shadows but then a bang and the gold light swam its way into the four kids and they screamed and fell to the floor. The brother ducked as The Thief laughed and let the shadows wind there way around him. Ryo was horrified but he looked away. He had seen enough. Bakura saw this and sighed.

"Sadly Yosenity hasn't purged this memory yet." And he sent the memory back into her head, "But what happened after that Yugi has already seen. I ordered my brother to take back the princess, kind of like a ticking time bomb if you will. But the fool decided to take the locket and run not knowing that half the portal to the shadow realm is in her mind too."

"That's why you need both her body and soul?"

Bakura nodded.

Ryo didn't know what to do; he wasn't even sure what to say. Bakura saw this in his face and laughed. Ryo's head snapped up as he saw Bakura began to disappear in the non-existent wind.

"I'll be back for you my host; I need a body to help my dear family. Oh do warn Yugi, oh yes warm the princess too. I'll take her to the shadows with me and kiss her there." His sarcasm tore through Ryo as Bakura disappear and Ryo was left alone in Yugi's dark room.

"Ryo are you ok?" came Yugi's voice.


	17. The Plan

Even though it was the wee hours in the morning Ryo refused to let Yugi or himself sleep until Yugi fully comprehended what was going on. Yosenity still laid motionless on her own bed but as the hours crept by, Ryo could see her body waking up. She was moving around more and every now and then he saw her eyes flicker. Ryo described everything in such immense detail that sometimes his story didn't make sense and he would have to repeat himself. Yugi didn't interrupt Ryo at any moment during the story; he was so rapt in what was being said. Ryo hadn't moved from his standing position, still seeing every aspect of the memory glowing through the floor in his minds eye as he spoke. Yugi seemed to see what Ryo was seeing even though he was positive he couldn't. Finally around 2 am, Ryo stopped talking and looked into Yugi's eyes for the first time since he woke up. Yugi was staring at Yosenity with his huge purple eyes and apparently deep in thought. Ryo didn't bother him but he did take a take a few steps closer to Yosenity's sleeping figure and he tilted his head a bit to the right so that the moonlight glinted off her jewelry.

"It's starting to make sense." Yugi muttered.

Ryo was a bit shocked when he heard a different voice besides his own but he shrugged as he looked over at Yugi. Yugi continued to think and finally he just sat back into his mattress and let his head hit the wall behind it.

"But then that means that…" Yugi was speaking to himself trying to comprehend everything that was being thrown at him and he was quite happy that Ryo didn't interrupt him although he did wish he would stop staring at him. "If his brother took the locket thinking that he could open the portal himself, that means he was swallowed by the shadows… And those golden lights must be the curse Amy keeps talking about."

Yugi stopped for a bit and was obviously still thinking so Ryo continued to just keep quite. He moved over and sat on the edge of Yosenity's bed, which made her moan gently and turn her body towards the center of the room. Yugi looked at her sweet face as the moonlight hit her. He couldn't help but smile a bit and Ryo smiled along with him but once Ryo and Yugi's eyes met, Ryo's smile immediately dropped from his face and he quickly coughed. Yugi shrugged off this as his mind went back to their problem now.

"Wait Ryo, did Bakura even mention any angel?"

Ryo stopped pretending to cough and bit his lip.

"Um I don't think so Yugi. Why?"

"Oh well… I told you what happened at the arcade right?"

"Ya…?"

"Well, apparently an Angel is suppose to come take Yosenity away in a certain amount of time so I'm guessing that the Angel is an enemy of Bakura's? Well either way we have to figure out how to close off this portal to darkness in her. Maybe that's what we are suppose to do in the first place?"

"Close the portal before her time is up?"

"I guess so? But then how do we stop Aiden and his crew, cause I'm sure once we close the portal Bakura will be sent back into the shadows."

"Well maybe the curse is keeping their bodies from aging?"

Yugi pondered this and finally nodded his head in understatement. "That would make sense…but then how do we remove the curse from them?"

"_By opening the portal and allowing the darkness to return to its home."_

Yugi jumped out of his skin as he heard a powerful girl's voice in his head. Ryo shouted a bit at Yugi's sudden emergency response and as a result it woke up Yosenity just as a red sun beams were coming over the horizon. Yugi looked all around for the cause of the sound in his head as Yosenity woke up violently and smacked Ryo across the face as a reaction to his yell. Ryo grabbed his reddening cheek as Yosenity blinked and realized what she had done and immediately started rubbing his cheek and apologizing purposely.

"I'm so sorry Ryo… oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"I'm ok Yosenity, it's fine. I understand."

Yugi didn't pay any attention to them as he kept looking around the room for the cause of the sudden thought interruption. And he soon found the culprit. On his third pass around his room his eyes finally landed on his bed but there was someone sitting on it now. She seemed to appear from no where but it was no other than the Magicians Valkyria. Yugi sighed as his eyes fell on hers while she wore her normal scowl. Yosenity noticed the arrival of her Valkyria and hurridly asked Ryo if he was ok once more before running at full speed past Yugi into the arms of her Monster Guardian.

"Valkyria!" Yosenity shouted as if she was a young girl inviting her father home from work. The Valkyria hugged Yosenity close to her as if she was her own and stroked her hair.

"How is my master?"

Yosenity didn't answer, all she did was nod into the Magician's armor. Yugi watched and couldn't help but smile at the bond they had. The Valkyria smile a bit and kissed the top of Yosenity's head before turning her full attention to Yugi, but to his surprise her smile did not fade.

"Thank you, Sir Yugi."

Yugi was taken aback for a minute but then shrugged his shoulders. "For what? You did all the work Magician."

The Magician shook her head, her smile growing wider as she did. "You don't understand how important your bond is do you?" But she didn't even wait for Yugi to answer as she continued, "In a situation like that where your bond was opened and Yosenity was forced to get in touch with the darkness, she could have easily just let shadow demons onto the earth and made The Shadow Lord a clear path to the earth while her body would be torn to shreds and her soul sent to the shadows forever. But notice how none of that happened. Your bond, whether opened or not, was still there. You saved her from destroying everything just by your voice and your love for her."

Yugi blushed purposely at the mention of love. He couldn't believe that his bond with her did all that, what else could it do? Ryo sat down on Yosenity's bed and the springs squeaked and Yosenity turned around to look at the two boys.

"The angel cannot come to take Yosenity to the afterlife if the portal is still opened. The angel could but then heaven and hell will merge together from the portal and there will be chaos until all the darkness returns to it's home which could take years. So the Angel is waiting till the Guardians can seal the portal completely." The Valkyria moved Yosenity to a standing position and stood up herself, grabbing her staff as she went. "So what are you planning to do Yugi?"

Yugi bit his lip and began to rock a bit on his heels. "Well… I know that we need to get the shadows out of Adien and his crew so that they can rest in peace."

Yosenity looked up at Yugi with the same wonder in her bright blue eyes. Yugi gulped and then continued. "Then we need to somehow figure out how to close the portal inside you Nadia."

Yosenity's eyes lost their wonder and were now filled with depression and worry, but Yugi smiled warmly at her for her had a good idea what was going through her head right now.

"There should be something inside her locket that should be the key to closing the portal Yugi." The Magician said. "So if you want to starting point, I suggest you find that." Her smile fell as her gaze slowly fell on Ryo who was sitting listening to the conversation. She study him for a few minutes then spoke in her booming voice.

"You're the reincarnation of Bakura aren't you?"

Ryo's head bolted up at the sound a questions being directed towards him but then bit his lip at the awkward question. He nodded bashfully, he didn't like being the reincarnation of an evil thief that tried to destroy the world thousands of years ago, but whether he liked it not didn't matter, it was truth and he just had to deal with the fact. He was just glad he had his own soul and not the one of his evil counter part.

The Magician nodded back. She could tell even though he was the reincarnation, he was much different then Bakura and he could be helpful to this mission. "You're a good man Ryo, don't worry."

Ryo smiled at her words as the Magician looked away towards the sky to watch the now half way risen sun. She seemed to be deep in thought so Yugi didn't interrupt her. He looked to Yosenity and silently slip his hand into hers. Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she glazed over her shoulder, but quickly her shock melted into a smile as her cheeks went slightly red.

"I will follow Aiden and his family, tell you when and were the best time to strike would be."

The Valkyria's voice rang through the silence and Yugi quickly dropped Yosenity's hand as he stepped towards the Magician.

"Good, we'll get to work trying to figure out how to control this door to the shadows."

The Valkyria looked down at Yugi and nodded to him, "I have faith in you and your friends Yugi. The Angel has but one more week to wait before it should take Yosenity away. If were not ready, there will be consequences but not as big as what could happen."

Yugi nodded and the Valkyria bent down to whisper in Yugi's ear.

"My Master can control the darkness a bit, use her magci to help aide you in any way. You and her are connected, don't forget that." She stood up smiling and then squinted as the sunlight really began to over take the earth. She looked over at Ryo as she jumped onto the window sill.

"Would you like me to escort you home?"

Ryo look taken aback by the offer but stood up brushing his pants and shook his head.

"My apartment isn't to far away but thank-"

"-You will be hunted too Ryo, Bakura will be after the one on Earth he connects with most and being his reincarnation, you'll be hunted just as much as my master and her guardian will be. Bakura wants a body and most will be tough to take control of but not you. So I will ask again, would you like me to escort you home?"

The Magician's cold stare quickly changed Ryo's mind. Her words really shook Ryo and it made sense that Bakura came to him first if he was trying to reestablish a connection back into his body. Ryo said goodbye to Yugi and Yosenity, stating he would see them in a couple of hours, and quickly left the room. Yugi could hear him hurrying down the stairs. Yosenity went and hugged the Magician one last time and the magician tapped her temple before leaping off the window sill and down into the streets. Yosenity turned back to Yugi with a smile and she quickly noticed Yugi's confused face.

"What?"

"What does this mean?" He tapped his temple just as the Magician had done and Yosenity giggled a bit.

"_It means contact me like this is you ever need me."_

Yugi smiled as he heard Yosenity's girlie voice ringing inside his mind.

"_Oh, I see."_

Yosenity giggled some more as she received Yugi's mental message.

"Your getting the hang of it I see."

"Ya, I'm a fast learner." Yugi laughed.

Yosenity laughed a bit too before heading back to her bed, sat down and began combing her fingers through her hair. Yugi made his way over to her and stood next to her watching her gently pull through each golden strand.

"So your going to look through my locket aren't you?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow and listen to her tone of voice. It sounded happy covering defeat and almost dread. Yugi slowly sat down next to her but Yosenity didn't look at him, she kept pulling at the knots left by sleep.

"What's that tone for?"

Yosenity sighed and finally dropped her hands.

"We only have one week Yugi."

"Ya, what about it?"

"After that one week, I'm not going to be here ever again…"

Yugi figured out where this conversation was going and slid his arm around her waist, his face going a bit red as her went.

"Don't think like that Yosenity. Your still going to be here just not in the same."

Yosenity's back straightened a bit as Yugi's hand rest on her waist and she put her hand on his. Yugi could see a glint of water starting to emerge from her gorgeous eyes.

"Ya like my brother is still here? I don't want to be here like that. Yugi.."

She finally looked up at him and Yugi could now fully see the tears she was trying so hard to fight back. A wave of sadness and loneliness began to wash over his own heart and he knew where these feelings were coming from.

"Yugi I want my brother back but I want to stay here with you… Yugi I'm so confused."

Yugi saw a silent tear fall from her eye and his own feeling of courage came throw her feelings. Maybe he was imagining it, but he was sure he saw a ghostly outline of a familiar spirit rest his hand on Yosenity's shoulder as if to comfort her. It seemed to nod as if giving Yugi permission to do what he wanted to make Yosenity feel better. Yugi brought his other hand up and gently held Yosenity's chin in between his thumb and index finger, as another silent tear fell onto the bed.

"Yosenity do you remember when the Valkyria said that love had a part in why you were safe yesterday."

A minute went by and Yosenity slowly nodded. Yugi's face went redder as he pulled Yosenity closer to him until their foreheads were touching.

"Nadia, I don't want you too leave either. But there is someone who misses you more and I have faith that we'll still be together."

Yugi moved forward a bit more so their noses were touching and he could feel Yosenity's face begin to turn beat red. He could feel the sadness and loneliness drift away and it was being replaced with fear but yet an overwhelming feeling of the same feeling he was feeling.

"Atem misses you, but we'll still be together, just like he's still with me, ok Nadia?"

Nadia nodded ever so slightly and Yugi brought his voice down to a whisper as he moved forward a bit more so their lips were only inches apart.

"And You know how I know this Nadia?"

Silence as Nadia slowly closed her eyes and her breathing began to deepen as her heart beat sped up. Yugi smiled and leaned in a bit more.

"_It's because I Love you Nadia."_

Their lips met and Nadia slowly inched a hand around Yugi's neck as Yugi put both arms around her.

The sun rose full and was now almost half way in the sky. Morning had broken over Domino. The ghostly outline became a spirit for a few minutes, and the spirit of an aged old Pharaoh stood over the two. He smiled and patted Yugi on the back. His soul missed his old aibo but he couldn't stay. He looked over at Nadia who was now so red she looked like a tomato. He laughed silently to himself and stroked her arm. His smile widened looking over the two as his figure began to fade away into the light. Soon air was the only thing that accompanied Yugi and Yosenity before…

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Yugi, Yosenity time to get up!"

* * *

hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry this took sooooooooooooooooooo long to get up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean holidays, two award ceremonies, recording music, college, and getting a boyfriend is tough on a fanfic writer XD

I hope you guys can forgive me for getting this up so late!!!!!!!! I'm human and i do have a life XD

BTW I have updated my profile!!!!! I have added more possible fanfics for you guys to vote on and I have updated the FMA plot since I thought of a good one to center my character around!!!!! Please go check it out!!!


	18. Memories and Secrets

The memories kept swirling around the room as if they were actually part of the wind. They curved their way around the long white strands of hair that was in their way. Silence filled the small room until a growling sound came from middle, where the memories seemed to be around the most. Bakura lifted his head out of the misty sea of memories and shook his head.

"You're pathetic…"

Bakura stood up, shook his silver hair to rid himself of clinging memories, and dusted himself off as the memories retreated from him and disappeared into the cracks. Bakura smiled sadistically at Nadia who had her face turned away from him. Tear lines were caked onto her face as she hugged her arms tightly. He slowly walked towards her as the room slowly changed to the Egyptian throne room they both knew all too well. Bakura's smile slowly grew as he reached the princess and gently took her cheek in his hand and turned her face towards his. Nadia kept adverting her eyes from his, sadness filled every inch of her soul, but Bakura ignored the new tears that were forming in her eyes. He began squeezing her cheek and she flinched and looked up at him for the first time, tears spilling from her bloodshot eyes.

"Why do you cry? You know you have no choice." Bakura asked his smile ever growing.

"Leave…" Nadia managed to choke out, "You got… what you wanted."

"Oh but sweet princess, I have questions and besides, it's not like you can completely banish me from these hallowed halls can you?"

Nadia pursed her lips and closed her eyes at the sound of the question as more silent tears followed the same trail down her skin. Bakura shrugged and brought his face closer to hers until their noses touched.

"Did kissing your brother's reincarnation feel something like this?" Bakura pressed his lips to hers and quickly hugged her close to his body so Nadia felt the heat his body was radiating. Her eyes burst open as she struggle against Bakura but he had pinned her arms to her side and was much stronger than her. Bakura laughed in his throat as he pressed his lips harder to hers to muffle her whines. But then Bakura backed off, his evil smile growing ever wider, and as a last bit attempt to play with his hostage he licked her nose. Nadia cringed at the feeling and quickly turned her head to the side to avoid it. Bakura laughed once in her face but then tightened his grip around her as he placed his head on hers.

"Any kiss is better than yours…" Nadia said through gritted teeth which made Bakura claw into her back. She whined and fell silent once more. Bakura let go of her slowly but didn't keep his eyes off her. He wasn't planning on letting the princess escape into the depths of her soul again. But it didn't matter; he could always find her, the locket wasn't impossible to navigate. He walked slowly until he was facing the back of her and he put his hands on her shoulders to make sure she wouldn't run. He bent down so he was whispering in her ear.

"You know, if you don't cooperate, I could always just unleash the darkness within you."

At this Nadia turned her body quickly so she was staring Bakura straight on, her face horrified. Bakura sneered and looked up to the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter anyway; you can't control it, although you try so hard to."

More tears spilled out of Nadia's eyes as her figure began to disappear into the air of the room. Without looking Bakura's hand shot from his side and grabbed a hold of Nadia's upper arm before she vanished. The moment his skin touched hers, her body came back to being solid and she began to whimper from the pressure Bakura was placing on her arm. She fell to her knees from the pain and Bakura joined her on the ground, still adding more and more pressure to her arm.

"What did I say about running off into your locket?"

Nadia didn't answer, she could only whine from the pain as she brought up her other hand to try and pry Bakura's off her but to no avail. Nadia looked up at Bakura with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Get off of me…"

"Ha, you're in no position to make attacks dear princess."

Nadia's gaze became more piercing as her pupils began to glow a brilliant shade of pink. Bakura's smile grew immensely as he saw this and pulled down on Nadia's arm making her catch herself before her head hit the ground.

"I said get off!"

Nadia's blonde hair fell in front of her face as she looked back up at Bakura, the pink in her eyes were being overtaken by black flames as the whole of her eyes were soon taken over by the darkness. She grabbed Bakura's hand again and-with ease- pulled him off her and spun around to fling him across the room. But before she could, Bakura snapped his fingers and memories came flooding through the cracks in the walls that came quickly and wrapped themselves around Nadia's legs. She let go of Bakura's arm while she screamed trying to fight the memories off, but they we're slowly dragging her into the floor.

"You should know by now dear." Bakura said in a whisper as he looked down at the sinking Nadia as her eyes returned to normal.

"I control the darkness in here."

Nadia sank lower and lower her eyes more panicked as memory after memory rushed through her mind making the loneliness, sadness, and hatred grow in her and she couldn't make it stop.

Bakura looked down at her, his eyes dispersed of any emotion.

"You can't use that power against me! Too bad little Yugi can't understand this battle you face."

Nadia sank lower and lower until just her head and hands could show through the floor. But Bakura didn't move as she reached out to him for help. The last thing Nadia saw before vanishing into her memories was Bakura's usual evil smile start to sneak onto his face.

Bakura watched as the princess disappeared into the floor and shrugged. He began walking down the hallway of the palace opening doors as he went but soon he seemed to find the door he was looking for. He kicked it open and the door splinted in two as he walked inside. The room was narrow and was lined with paintings. The first one Bakura pasted was Atem holding the baby Nadia with their parents. Bakura swept by the painting without a glance, and he quickly past the next five without giving them a thought. The paintings were set up like a time line, each one holding the princess and someone she was close too at the time but the ancient ones Bakura wasn't interested in. He soon came across a picture of Nadia and Joey wheeler and he knew he was getting closer. He then came to the end of the hallway where there were two distinguished paintings facing him. The one on his right was a split painting, on the left side of it was Nadia and Yugi dancing at the arcade but then as Bakura's brown eyes slid over to the right side of the painting her snickered. It was a full blown detail of painting of their kiss just hours before.

"It seems you're infatuated with the boy; I wonder how your brother will take this news once he finds out."

His own statement made Bakura laugh as his eyes slid to the next painting just to the left. It was being painted as he stood there but he got the gist of it from just one glance. He could see his face was the most dominate feature of this painting and their was fire around his face, and in the lower right hand corner was Nadia herself hugging herself with Yugi and Atem putting a hand on her shoulders looking up at Bakura's face as if they were protecting her. Bakura laughed harder as he kept watching the painting being created.

"Oh dear princess you make me laugh."

He turned on his heels and started walking back the way he came, "If only you would understand your millenniums item more, I wouldn't have to use it for you."

-------

"Yosenity? Wake up Yosenity!"

Yugi had woken up to the sound of Yosenity's screams coming through his wall. He had rushed out of bed and had slammed into Yosenity's door in his race to get by her side. After a moment of rubbing his head he slowly turned the door knob and entered her room. Yosenity was still asleep but she was screaming her head off as if someone was torturing her. Yugi's grandpa quickly joined them in Yosenity's room rubbing his eyes and checking his watch. Yugi reassured him it was ok and too go back to sleep and grandpa did mumbling something about how he never got any sleep in this house. Yugi rolled his eyes smiling as his grandpa left but then as Yosenity screamed again his attention turned back to her. He ran his hand down her face as it contorted in pain, not really sure what to do. Maybe he could call his friends and see if they could help. But it was almost six-thirty in the morning… but he knew they'd be there even he called them at three. He grabbed Yosenity's hand as he grabbed his phone and quickly was speed dialing Ryo.

"It'll be ok Yosenity!"

But as the phone began to ring, Yugi saw Yosenity's locket burst open and all of a sudden he could feel himself fall out of something. He felt something fall behind him and he looked too see and his heart skipped a beat as shock filled him. His body was lying on the ground with his cell phone just a few feet from his hand, so he looked down at his own hands and saw that he was transparent. Was he in soul form? But it didn't matter because all of a sudden he felt a great tug and he was sent flying into the locket, yelling all the way. He was soon falling through a tunnel of rainbow lights and he knew where he was going, but he had a feeling he wasn't alone in this tunnel. But then the tunnel opened up and he was now falling from the rainy sky onto the front stair case outside the palace. He wasn't dressed in his nightclothes but they had changed to his ancient Egyptian clothes. He quickly opened the huge front doors to escape the rain and he found himself in the very familiar throne room he had seen so many times. But something was different, there were 'ghosts' walking the throne room and halls. He heard whispers all around him and the men and women gave him no concern; it was like they couldn't see him…

Yugi kept moving slowly through the crowds and as he past by the throne he saw Atem, but it was like he was seeing three Atem's doing three different things from the chair. But as Yugi climbed the stairs and stared into his old Partners face, a new voice was added to the tiny whispers going on in the room. He peered behind the throne just as Atem did and saw a younger Yosenity hiding behind a hidden door and Atem sighed.

"I thought I told you go to bed Yosenity."

"I know-"

But Yugi already knew what was going on. He remembered watching this when he was still 29 and when he was first meeting Yosenity. It was a memory. Does that mean that all these people were memories? He stole one last glance at his old partner as he past his throne and opened the hidden door wider. He walked right through the younger Yosenity on his way out of the room and into the hallway looking for any one real. He adjusted the bracelets he now wore as he walked on and he soon found Yosenity's room after passing by a maid. He put his hand on the door but to his surprise it was locked… He kept trying and as he did the tiny five year old Yosenity walked out of the room through the door and walked through Yugi as well. Yugi watched he go but soon his attention was redirected back to the door as black shadows and cries started to omit from it. He pulled at the door again until it creaked under the pressure. He let go and began trying to burst the door down with his shoulder and finally after the 3 time the door flung open and Yugi rubbed his shoulder in pain.

But he didn't have time to concentrate on his pain for what he saw in Yosenity's room was frightening. Dark swirls were emanating from the middle of the room and he could see a hand sticking up through the floor. But as he continued to watch bursts of energy came seeping through the floor which made the shadows creep closer to the door. The memories in here took no notice of the darkness surrounding them but just kept going with their business. Yugi quickly tip toed on the dark floor towards the hand in the center of the room and as he reached it the shadows started twisting around his legs. The moment the shadows touched him the memories in the room took notice of him and started to stop and stare at what was happening but Yugi ignored them. He could feel the shadows pulling at his legs but he stood his ground and a golden glow came around his outline and a transparent shape of the millennium puzzle appeared around his neck.

"NADIA!" Yugi yelled down into the shadows and the hand reacted and began to reach up towards his voice. Yugi immediately reached his hand down to hers but he saw another hand reach with his. He looked to his side and saw Atem as he remembered him reaching down with him and clasped onto Nadia's hand with him. Was he really here or was this his memory? He smiled at Atem and he smiled back at him; his regular kind smile and strong eyes reassuring him. He looked back at the black and he pulled with all his might, and soon he could see her face begin to come out of the shadows. She looked exhausted as her face began to appear through her floor. As soon as her body was freed from the shadows she collapsed into Yugi's arms, panting like she just ran ten miles. Yugi looked up at his Partner, who nodded to him and then disappeared as he merged with Yugi's body.

_I guess that was my memory. But why are my memories being brought out?_

But then Yugi remembered what the millenniums locket power was and he started to understand. Did Yosenity just temporary loose control of her own power? But Yugi didn't have time to wonder any more as Yosenity moaned and opened her weak eyes. Yugi smiled down at her and he could see the shock forming behind her eyes.

"Yugi?... What… How did you get here?"

"I was forced in." Yugi began to explain, "Your locket forced my soul inside here. What's going on?"

But Yosenity didn't answer as she was deep in thought and then Yugi felt her heart leap inside his chest as she struggled to get to her feet. Yugi had to help her for she had no energy left in her.

"What's wrong?"

"My locket forced your soul in here?"

"Yes?"

"Then that means it must have forced others…"

But Yosenity was interrupted by a scream Yugi knew to well. Tea…

* * *

PWEASE REVEIW!!!!!!! I really took my time on this chapter, cause I am trying to tie up the loose ends before we head into the finally!!!!!!! I LOVE READING THEM, THANK YOU!!!!!!


	19. Love is Hard

"YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tea's yells echoed and bounced off the cold stone walls as Yugi panted towards, what he hoped, was the source. He was not only worried about her but he was also running at twice the normal speed with twice as much weight. Yosenity was slung over his back for she had fainted as the last of her energy left her a few moments ago.

"Yosenity what's going on?"

"I… we have to get… to… Tea."

Yosenity had been trying to run with Yugi but he knew she wasn't going to last very long. Her face was white and her eyes half mast, he had been surprised she had lasted as long as did on her feet.

"Yugi… he's not… he's here…"

That had been the last thing Yosenity told him before she had pasted out into his arms. But who was this he? Why was she so scared of him and was he the one that was doing this to her? He was positive that he would need to find out who he was before even thinking about leaving the metal frames of the locket.

As he continued to run down the halls, memory after memory stopped their chores to stare as Yugi pasted them. He was part of them now, he knew that, that's why they were able to see and interact with him. He couldn't move through them anymore, they were solid beings now so he had to dodge them while he flew down the narrow stone passage ways. He was even recognizing his own memories and they walked by. They were much different then Yosenity's memories for his memories were in twenty-first century clothing while Yosenity's were in ancient clothing. But even though they were so different, it had taken a while for Yugi to recognize them as his for he was used to seeing Egyptian people walking around and had ignored his memories as they past. Although strangely, even though they were just memories, the memory of the other him kept running beside him, just like he had been for many years before, and unlike the others, he didn't walk away to do his 'memory'. It was strange but Yugi was grateful for at least some of his presence. He guessed that since Atem was and had been such a big focal point in his life and Yosenity's life, it was making his memory self more and more like the original one.

But suddenly he was beginning to run into memories that definitely weren't his. A little girl with long brown hair had been practicing pirouettes in the hallway with a pink tutu on and Yugi knew he was getting close. He past Tea's younger self many times, her with her dad, mom, cousins, school friends, himself and the gang, but no real Tea... But then Atem stopped running beside him and Yugi began to slow down to watch the 'memory'.

"Aibou… through here." And he pointed to a hidden door as his dark purple eyes looked up into Yugi's for the first time. Yugi was stunned that Atem had spoken to him and nearly dropped Yosenity in the process. He began to slowly turn around and walk back towards his other self with a fast beating heart, hoping against hope that he was actually there… Atem cocked his head the side as he watch Yugi approach him and Yugi could see the power in eyes as his usual small smile began to appear.

"I'm with you aibou, don't worry."

Yugi's eyes widened as a smile began to creep across his face and he began to pick up the pace to reach his friend but then Atem's eyes dropped from his, right as Yugi reached him. Yugi could tell something was wrong with him and he tried to get him to look back at him.

"Mou Hitori no Boku… do you remember-"

But before Yugi could even mention the sleeping girl on his back, Atem looked back up at him.

"I'm with you Aibou…. Always…" and with that, Atem began to fade away into the air before Yugi's very eyes and soon he was staring down the part of the hallway where Atem's face had been. He could feel stinging in his own eyes as he looked away from the spot and at the door his other self had indicated. He sighed, and he began to lower Yosenity onto the ground to lean her against the wall as he went inside. He set her down gently and her head fell to shoulder as her blonde hair fell neatly in front of her face. He smiled a bit and pushed her hair behind her ears to show her beautiful face. He took one more glance as he stroked her silky cheek as he stood up and began to open the door.

The room was dark but he could feel something in the air, he definitely wasn't alone in here.

"Tea…?"

His wispy voice floated in the air as he could feel something stir in the room. Silence filled the room as the movement stopped and then all of a sudden…

"YUGI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!"

Candles burst into life on empty walls and quickly the room was enveloped in a yellow glow. Yugi looked around the small room and quickly found what he had been looking for. Tea was chained up on the wall and she had been changed into Egyptian clothing too… but it had been torn in some places and mud had been thrown upon it and Yugi soon found the culprit. A memory of an Egyptian guard was standing over her with a spear to her throat, threatening her if she even dared to move. Yugi gasped and made his way quickly across the room to them and the guard was too busy with Tea to notice.

"You're not from here! Go back to the flames of darkness!"

The guard's harsh words made more tears roll down Tea's petrified face and Yugi had had enough.

"Stop!"

His voice echoed off the stone walls and the guard looked around and down at Yugi with an amazed look. That someone would dare call out to him. He study Yugi for a minute and then his face became contorted with anger.

"You're from the outside! Leave our home alone and go back to hell!"

He raised the spear up to Yugi's chest and began to take steps towards him, with every intent to capture him at any cost. Yugi's heart flooded with fear but he didn't move a muscle, he was strong and he could feel something stirring within him. He closed his eyes and he could see the millennium puzzle appear on the inside of his eyelids just as a golden light came around him and a outline of the millennium puzzle began to draw itself right where it used to hang around Yugi's neck. Yugi opened his eyes and looked back up at the guard again but with new stronger eyes and he saw the guard falter and take a step back from him.

"I told you to stop!"

The moment his sentence ended the guard fell on his knees, letting his spear clang to the ground. He was shaking with fear and or remorse, it was hard to tell, and when he spoke again he didn't raise his head to look at Yugi, but instead spoke to the ground.

"My Pharaoh, I deeply apologize… I thought… I'm sorry."

"Release her and go about your business. I know you only meant well."

"As you wish, thank you my pharaoh."

And with that guard-still without looking at Yugi- released Tea from her bondage and briskly walked out of the room, where he disappeared into the air. Yugi closed his eyes and he saw his partner in his mind and he smiled to him just as the golden light disappeared. He opened his eyes slowly and he saw Tea trying to get up to her feet but she was shaking badly from fear and in truth he couldn't blame her. He went to her side and she collapsed onto him shaking heavily and she held him in a tight hug as she cried into his shoulder. He was taken aback for a moment but Yugi put his arms around her, trying his best to comfort her as he was going over details in his mind. The memories had only begun to realize that he had been in the locket once Yugi touch the darkness. Had that been the trigger? It had to had been, and he also guessed that it brought forth anyone who was not an orginal resident of the locket to the memories attention. It made a little bit more sense to Yugi but he still wasn't sure why they were even in the locket in the first place. Tea began to push away from Yugi and Yugi's thoughts returned to the room and he gave Tea a comforting smile as her dark blue blood shot eyes hit his. She smiled at him and she took his hands in hers as comfort as she tried to speak.

"Yugi… where…"

"We're in Yosenity's locket Tea, I don't know why but don't worry I'll figure it out!"

He began helping Tea to her feet which was found to be more of a challenge then Yugi had anticipated since she was still shaking. He had to get her to calm down somehow.

"Tea, it's ok. Everything's ok now, I promise. Come on we have to keep moving."

And with that Tea nodded and began to move toward the door with Yugi's hand still tightly clasped into hers. Yugi smiled a bit and sighed with contentment as he walked through the door frame but his heart plumited as he did.

Yosenity had vanished…

"YOSENITY!"

Yugi tried to get his hand free so he could look for her but Tea held him back and his heart began to beat faster and faster…

_Yosenity! Where did you go!!_

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked back at Tea, who was confused at why Yugi had suddenly jumped out of his skin but Yugi sighed and tried to regain himself for her since he knew she was still frightened out of her mind.

"I left Yosenity right here, unconscious when I went in to see if you were in that room… but now she's gone. Tea something's happening to her… and we need to figure out what it is and stop it."

Tea gulped as Yugi looked back at the spot where Yosenity had been sitting and she began to worry. Even though now might not be the best time or the best opportunity but she knew that now was maybe going to be the only time she got. She was stunned that she was thinking about this now of all times, after she had just been beaten and threatened by an Egyptian guard and sucked into an unfamiliar world, but the way Yugi was talking about Yosenity made her heart hurt. She had to hopefully see if she wasn't late.

"You care about her a lot about her don't you Yugi…"

She dropped Yugi's hand and Yugi looked back at her with wide magenta eyes.

"Why do you ask Tea?" His voice was worried for he knew that type of question. He probably wouldn't have known it if he had been dealing with this at 18 but because he still had his older self's knowledge he knew that type of question. And he was scared of what was coming for he wasn't sure if he wanted to share the truth.

"Yugi…" Tea's eyes darted around Yugi's face looking for some kind of answer but she didn't find one so she sighed and smiled a bit.

"…I'm sorry if I'm late but…" Tea began to lean closer to Yugi's face, hers in turn getting redder and redder the closer she got.

"…I have to…" Her voice grew to a whisper as her face was right in front of his and their noses touched. Yugi's heart leaped as his own face went red and he was dying to move away from her, guilt pulling at his soul, but he knew that pulling away would only hurt Tea more than she needed to be… so he stood still and waited.

"… I have to just see…" and with that Tea pressed her lips to Yugi's and she ran her silk soft hand onto his cheek. A moment past without either of them moving but then a tear fell from Tea's closed eye and it touched Yugi's hot skin making him jump a little at the temperature change. She pulled back slowly and she knew she was too late. Yugi had felt nothing during their embrace and she knew it… His heart belonged to someone else now and it killed her to realize it. She had let Yugi slip through her fingers…

She turned away from Yugi for she didn't want him to see the silent tear rolling down her cheeks, tears she couldn't stop.

Yugi's eyes feel and saw Tea's tears fall onto the floor and he felt horrible. He had failed her twice… She had lost her first love when he returned to the afterlife and now she was losing her second. He couldn't help but sort of wish he had felt something for her in that way but he searched his heart and soul and couldn't find anything but friend feelings for her. He lifted his eyes back up to her and he reached out to her.

"Anzu…"

Tea wiped her tears away and turned back to Yugi with her normal smile with tear lines to compliment it.

"It's fine Yugi-kun… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that."

She continued to smile through her pain and Yugi couldn't help but be reminded and be amazed at how strong she was. He smiled back at her and took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly before letting go of it.

"We're still best friends Anzu."

And Tea nodded her head knowing that she wasn't loosing Yugi forever. Silence fell over both of them as they looked away from each other both of them deep in thought and feeling. But the silence was short lived….

"YUG!!!?"

"Yugi?"

The yells of Ryo and Joey met both of their ears and Yugi's head snapped up in the direction where they had come from.

"JOEY! RYO!!"

His called echoed both hallways but no response came from either of the boys. He looked down at the spot where Yosenity had been and then back up to where Joey and Ryo's voices had been coming from.

"Don't worry Yugi, she'll be fine. This is her locket after all and we'll find her. I know it."

Tea rubbed Yugi's shoulder as her words washed over Yugi and he had to agree with her. This was her locket and they would find her, so he decided to look for her and his friends at the same time but Tea started to beat him to it. She ran past him down the hallways towards the voices waving back towards him, telling him to hurry up. Yugi smiled a bit and began taking off after Tea down the hallway.

_Anzu… I'm so sorry._

Omg guys, I am so sorry this chapter took forever. As I stated on my profile, I was half way done with when my brother deleted it and I had to start over. So I dedicated all of today to writing it and so here it is done for you to enjoy!!!!!

PWEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	20. Riddles

'LET GO OF ME NOW!"

Nadia had been chained down to the floor in a pitch black room as Bakura paced back and forth in front of her. Her chains clanged and clanked as she struggled to get out of her kneeling position and get to her feet, but every time she was even close to getting on one foot, Bakura would kick the foot out from underneath her and she would fall to her knees again. Her scream echoed around the room and he shot her a dangerous look as it bounced off the walls. Nadia went silent, for it felt like ice had just pierced through her soul, and fear clenched her heart.

"Why are you doing this?"

Bakura stopped pacing almost immediately and his gaze went from piercing to its regular evil smile, but it was an unnerving smile. He sighed and knelt down beside Nadia so their eyes were at the same level and he sighed in her face. She wrinkled her nose and pulled her face away but Bakura shot his hand to her cheek to force her to look at him.

"Because you called for reinforcements."

He squeezed her cheek as his smile turned into a scowl and Nadia began to cry as her skin bruised underneath Bakura's fingers.

"Do you realize what you have done bringing them here?"

"YUGI'S BEEN HERE BEFORE! SO WHAT DOES IT MATTER?"

"EVERYTHING YOU BRAT!"

Bakura let go of Nadia's face but not for long. With his other hand Bakura hit her hard across the face so Nadia fell to the ground shaking. He stood up and looked down at her figure on the floor and snorted with laughter.

"Well this scene is oddly familiar, isn't it?"

Nadia shot a dirty glance up at Bakura as she spat onto the ground. Bakura snarled as he turned his back to her and snapped his fingers. A window of light began to appear and a moving image began to appear across it, Yugi and Tea were racing down the hallways following the yells of their friends. Nadia gasped as she pushed herself into a sitting position and Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you shocked? It's your soul. Of course you can see everything going on in it."

Nadia furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance to the statement.

"You never answered my question!"

Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes as he tapped the image of Yugi.

"Your locket is an odd place my dear." His voice came out coolly as if he was explaining why one plus one equaled two to a three year old. "It has many portals in it unlike the other items. This boy…" –he gestured to Yugi on the image- "is not welcome here. You just brought more burdens onto all of the poor souls you sucked into your prison"

"It's my soul! He's welcome where ever I want him to…" But before she could finish, Bakura whipped around and stopped his hand before it hit her cheek again. Nadia gasped as she braced for impact but then opened her eyes to Bakura's face when she felt nothing. His voice came out in nothing but a whisper as he moved his hand away.

"Your soul is mine!"

Nadia's eyes filled with tears as she ripped her gaze from his. Her heart was shattering and she knew she needed to get back to Yugi…

Bakura backed away and went back to the image on the black wall. He ran a finger down it and smirked as he saw Yugi and Tea run into Tristan, Joey and Ryo.

"My host is here… hmmm."

He turned back to Nadia as the image disappeared. He stood her up and kissed her cheek much to her displeasure and began walking into the darkness.

"Maybe your call for reinforcements wasn't a total loss after all."

"Where are you going?" Nadia asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm off to run some errands princess. I'll be back for you when I'm done."

And with that Bakura's figured disappeared into the swirling clouds. Nadia looked down at the ground and began struggling with her chains again, but after a minute or so she gave up. She sighed as the room began to change. The darkness was being sucked away and soon grass was visible and a huge oak tree became part of the room. The walls were brightly painted with blues and colorful flowers while pictures and games were released from the darkness. Soon Nadia was alone in her mind soul room as the clouds were shut behind a blackened door across from her. She shivered as a breeze shot through the room and as rain began pouring from the ceiling, but it seemed to disappear before it touched the ground. Nadia's chains evaporated into the air and she leaned against the oak tree rubbing her wrists.

_Damn Bakura's dark magic!_

She felt trapped in her own soul. Even though she had accidentally called her friends in to help her, Bakura was right, she had just brought more trouble onto them. She was the cause… Maybe if she had learned to harness her items power better, this never would have happened.

_Oh Oni-chan… what do I do? I'm so scared… I miss you…_

The thoughts brought more rain down from the ceiling and the blackened door seemed to rumble with discomfort. Nadia shot a worry look at it as she grabbed the locket around her neck.

_The portal to the shadow realm created you! Not me!"_

A dark figure began making its way through the door and as it took its shape Nadia shook her head with disgust. The figure took the form of Nadia herself but it was all black and had piercing dark pink eyes. It gestured its hand towards Nadia but Nadia shook her head and pointed at the door.

"GO BACK!"

The dark Nadia let her hand fall but not before and evil smile crossed over her face as she disappeared into the door from where it had come. A tear fell from Nadia's eyes as she turned her back to the black door to face a new door at the other end. She hurried towards it but as she touched the doorknob she stopped.

_Bakura said my locket held many portals… is he scared that Yugi might find them? But where are they portals too? GAH! Nadia think! OK… obviously the portals are doorways. They must have been created when the door to the shadow realm was open because the puzzle never had any other doorways in it, nor did the other items, I don't think. So has opening the door way to the shadow realm created other doorways that Bakura doesn't want me to find? But where…_

Nadia looked around her soul room at the pictures floating all around. Pictures of Yugi, the gang, her brother, Valkyria…

Suddenly her eyes snapped open in fear and she quickly burst through the door, running up the stair case as her figure started to disappear. She knew where the other doorways lead to… She had to get to Yugi…

* * *

"I think we've been here before?"

Yugi had met up with his friends and they were now going down the hallways checking door by door to see if anything looked familiar. Tristan was getting the most impatient and he started kicking down doors in the process, much to Tea's displeasure. But soon they started coming across kicked-in doors and Joey began scratching his head, trying to figure out when they went around in circles. Yugi sat down in the hallway and let his Egyptian jewels clang against the ground as his friends started to argue where they were suppose to go.

"_Yosenity…"_

He had tried to find Yosenity through their mental link, for what seemed like hours but she never responded, so he wasn't expecting a response when he tried this time.

_Yosenity… What's going on in your soul…? _

"_YUGI!"_

Yugi almost had a heart attack after hearing Yosenity's voice scream in his head.

"_Yosenity?"_

"_YUGI! Oh thank Ra!"_

"_Where are- "_

"_Never mind where I am! I know where you are! Yugi please be careful! Call on your Ka! Bakura's here! In the locket! He's been in the locket the whole time! He's made this locket for his objective to bring the shadows into the world and he's manipulated me to help him! Please Yugi be careful he's coming after you because he doesn't want you to find out about the…"_

"Well, well, well. It's been a long time as it not? Yugi?"

Yugi's head popped up at the sound of the ice cold voice he was so familiar with. Sure enough Bakura was standing just down the hallway from the group and it seemed like everyone had gone still especially Ryo. Yugi could only imagine the fear he was feeling in his body right now, to be faced with the demon that possessed your body and mind for so many years. Yugi jumped in front of the group just as Tea grabbed onto his shoulders in fear.

"Bakura…"

"You bastard! What are you doing in here?" Joey shouted down the hallway. But Bakura merely brushed off the rudeness.

"I always disliked you for your loud mouth and temper." And with that Bakura raised his hand but Yugi mimicked his actions.

"Don't even think about it Bakura!"

At this, Bakura laughed and as he did Yugi saw figures start to come from the walls. The faces and bodies of Aiden, Xanto, and Amy appeared next to Bakura. He patted Amy's black hair with his hand he had raised and looked down at her.

"Never thought you'd be able to be in her locket did you?"

"You are too good to us Uncle."

Bakura smirked at this and then brought his gaze back up to Yugi and the gang.

"Yugi, I'm here for my host! And for the banishment of you and your friends from this place!"

"You can't do anything this is Yosenity's soul! Not yours!"

"What's hers, I share. Ever since I opened that portal, she shares everything with darkness and since I am darkness… she shares everything with me!"

Yugi glared at Bakura as the others started whispering in disbelief. Bakura's smirk widened and he pointed to Ryo.

"Hikari! Yugi! You and your friends have seen the last bright day the world will ever see! Because soon darkness will flow through your beloved princess and she will bring darkness into the world!"

"NO!" Yugi yelled! He didn't and wouldn't believe that! There was no way Yosenity would even think about that… unless she didn't have a choice…

"Well of course right now my plan is at a stand still… until I can have a body."

Ryo's face went white as he moved to the back of the group. But Bakura chuckled and snapped his fingers.

"Get him."

Aiden, Amy, and Xanto jumped forward each with their eyes turning their special color. Yugi shot his hands in front of his as Tea screamed, Joey and Tristan gasped and Ryo hugged Tea.

"Silent Magi-"

But before Yugi could finish his ka summoning, a ball of bright pink energy came flying over his head toward the three. Amy fired her counter and as the two collided, a blast emanated from the impact. Dust and smoke flew over the hallway as the Magicians Valkyria stepped in front of Yugi. Everyone looked up at her as she tried to look through the smoke.

"Valk…"

"Yugi! Summon your Ka and get your friends out of here! Especially Ryo!"

Yugi didn't waste a minute! Within seconds the Silent Magician level 7 was standing in front of him and taking Tea into his arms as Joey, Tristan, and Ryo held onto his arms. As they disappeared so did the Valkyria as she jumped into battle with the three siblings still lost in the smoke. Through all the confusing he saw Bakura's ghost like figure shoot through his body to grab onto the cloak of the Silent Magician as he disappeared.

"NO! RYO!" Yugi shouted as they disappeared. But Yugi didn't have time to try a stop Bakura, Nadia's hand shot out of no where and grabbed onto his pulling him out of the smoke as screams and different bursts of light began to rise. Nadia was sprinting down the hallway with Yugi trying to keep up.

"Nadia, where are we going?"

"To the doorway to another world Yugi! Before I run out of time!"

* * *

OMG you guys it's done! It's like 1:30 am my time! Lol

Anyway I know this chapter is confussing but TRUST me the next chapter will explain everything! Please review and I know it's not the best grammar but remember 1:30 am!


	21. Soul

Candles flickered to life as shadows began to over take the stone hallways of the locket palace. Yugi wiped his forehead as he leaned against a window overlooking a beautiful courtyard and the moon sparkled in the ripples of the pond. Yugi wondered how there was even a moon or a sun in Yosenity's soul but he kept his question to himself. He looked down at Yosenity who was hugging her knees on ground under the same window. She was deep in thought at was happening to her soul, but Yugi knew that her soul was safe; as long as her soul room wasn't touched she would be ok. They were both out of breathe for Yosenity had been pulling Yugi all over her own locket except her own soul room, which was at the center of the palace, hidden at the bottom of a spiral stair case. Yugi had no idea how big the palace really had been, well to be fair he only did search a part of it while searching for Atem's name. He was out of breathe by just running because even as they searched he knew they had to keep moving for cruel siblings could be around any corner. Who knew how long the Valkyria was able to hold them off…

Even though Yugi himself was tired, he was surprised that Yosenity herself hadn't collapsed while running around because she had been telling Yugi everything she had figured out while chained in her soul room… the reason why they were running around the humongous palace in the first place. Apparently Yosenity had figured out that when Bakura had opened the shadow to darkness in her locket, he also opened another doorway as an effect to dark magic he used. He had been successful in hiding this fact from Yosenity herself but now she was determined to find it. Her theory was that if they could close the other doorway he had opened they could also find a way to close the door to darkness, or maybe even close them at the same time since they were made at the same time. It wasn't a bad theory and it was worth a shot, because they were supposed to find a way to stop the darkness in Yosenity.

But there was a catch… Through persistent questioning, Yosenity finally let slip that she wasn't alone in the locket… Apparently the darkness seeping through this door to the shadows had twisted and swarmed their way through and around her locket that they finally found her soul room. The shadows had taken on a form that Yosenity could hardly fight off for the longest time, and to make matters worst this Shadow figure was Bakura's servant (since it was a part of the shadow realm and Bakura was the ruler of the shadow realm). She told Yugi that she had finally gathered enough strength to lock her darker half in her soul room and there it resided for the many years, but now since more and more shadows were pouring into her locket and her soul, her darker half was able to leave its confinements whenever major fear, sadness, or anger took over. But Yosenity was running out of time, her darker half was growing more and more every minute… and she didn't know how much longer she could hold back the shadows.

Apparently Bakura was ecstatic to see her 'true form' as he called it…

Yugi sighed as he slid down the window to join Yosenity on the floor and he put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She fell onto his shoulder, completely exhausted, and it showed in her eyes as she looked up at him. Her blue eyes seemed to be a bit darker than normal, as if she had lost hope in everything… the puzzle was too big and both of them weren't even sure that what they were looking for would even help them. But if Bakura was desperate to keep them finding this doorway… then it must be important. But if he was so desperate to keep it hidden why did he leave? He must think that the doorway is hidden so well that they would never find it….

Yugi's thoughts drifted to Ryo… was he alright? What about Tea, Tristan, and Joey?

He shook his head, took his arm off of Yosenity and stood up. Her eyes watched him slowly as she went back to her original position.

"There must be somewhere we're not looking!" Yugi said in frustration.

Yosenity sighed deeper into her knees as if drawing back from Yugi's words as they bounced off the walls. Yugi looked down at the ground and grabbed his as he continued to think. Where hadn't they looked? They had seen so many rooms that Yugi wasn't even sure if he could count all the rooms they had entered but he tried with all his might remember and count. They had checked Yosenity's bedroom, her parent's room, the throne room, their playroom, the kitchen, the scroll room… and the list went on and on…

He heard Yosenity get up off the ground, her jewelry glinted off the fire and jangled around on her body and she moved to him. She went in front of him and made him look up at her. His purple eyes were kind as they met her now hollow sky blue ones. He could tell she was hurting inside, it wasn't just written all over her face but it was also tugging on the inside of his own heart.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" she managed to say after choking on her emotions. Almost immediately after the words escaped her mouth, the bright moon outside was covered by impenetrable black clouds of rain. Soon Yugi could hear the pounding on the vicious water drops on the windows and walls. But Yugi took no notice of the sudden supernatural change in weather; he continued to gaze into the owner of such sad eyes that were now sparkling with newly found tears.

The corners of his mouth twisted ever so slightly into a sympathetic smile as brought his hands gently upon Yosenity's shoulders. He shook his head, still keeping his gentle smile on his face.

"Why are you sorry? You're not a-"

But at this Yosenity broke the gaze with his giant Byzantium shaded eyes. Her movement was so sharp and sudden that Yugi broke off in mid-sentence. The candles flickered as the hallway began to be blow from the wind that crept in through the cracks in the windows, making the shadows move ominously and it made Yugi's own shadow look that a shadow demon with his spiked hair.

"I AM at fault Yugi…"

Yosenity didn't look back up at Yugi as she filled the sudden silence but again she spoke before Yugi got the chance.

"You are the reincarnation of my brother and you harbored his spirit and defeat the darkness before already. Who am I to waltz into your life and demand you do it again just so I can have the freedom of death… which I'm not even sure I want any more…"

Yugi took his hands of Yosenity as she spoke, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. Did she honestly believe the words she was spouting? He blinked porously as Yosenity's feelings began to slowly overflow his own heart, something he was trying to combat just so he could think clearly… he had his own feelings that were clouding his mind; he didn't think he could handle hers as well.

"Yosenity… Stop talk-"

"Don't call me that…" she whispered as she interrupted him.

Yugi was genuinely shocked. His face changed into the expression one wears when someone just slams the door in someone's face.

"Why?"

"Because… I don't want to hear my name right now… I know it's selfish but I just don't want to be reminded of how I am right now…"

Yugi just looked at Yosenity who was staring unfaltering at the red carpet that ran up and down the hall. Yugi couldn't think of anything to say to her that would help her… he knew the hopelessness of the situation was getting to her; she was loosing optimism which was understandable…

"I wish I was never given this damned thing…" and as she spoke, the locket around her neck glinted, "I wish I never was born… then you wouldn't be in trouble like this…"

Yugi had heard enough… he put his hands on her shoulders again but this time with more power and assertiveness. Upon feeling Yugi's now powerful grip, Yosenity jumped slightly and looked up at Yugi with a mixture of sadness and fear wedged in her eyes.

"Yosenity, don't be like this! You can wish all you want but that's not going to change the fact that Bakura is out there, planning to destroy millions of lives! Yosenity you can't crumble like this! I need your help! This is your locket, your soul!"

Yugi's new authority made Yosenity's upper lip go stiff. Yugi's eyebrows furrowed, desperate to make her understand, he couldn't help but be reminded how this situation would have been a couple of months back. He would be in Yosenity's place and Atem would be in his, Atem spouting words of encouragement and wisdom while Yugi's sensitive nature would take over. But to Yugi's shock, Yosenity responded to Yugi's words in a different way than he had anticipated.

"Yugi it's hopeless! I'm sorry but I can't save millions of lives if I don't know how to stop a demon that's lived with me since my brother defeated him! And besides, what's your big plan? Follow our lead? HELL YUGI! We don't even know if our lead will do anything! And besides! WHERE ELSE ARE WE GOING TO LOOK?"

Yosenity's exasperated and frustrated yells bounced off the stones walls like a metal ball in a pinball machine. But every word she said made Yugi and more determined to keep her sane.

"Nadia are you kidding me? Why wouldn't we take the lead we have? It's the only one we've got so why not use it? You honestly would want to sit and let Bakura tear your soul to shreds while he used your item to bring about devastation to this world and the other worlds! Nadia, Atem gave his life up to make sure a disaster like this wouldn't happen! Now you're going to throw it all away?"

Yosenity pushed Yugi's hands off her shoulders as she backed away from him, her eyes incredulous, and her face unbelieving. She would have never guessed that Yugi would talk to her like this, well as a matter of fact; she never guessed she would talk to Yugi like this either.

"Don't bring up my brother's death…" she quietly warned under her breath, and Yugi could hear the rain begin to punch the glass ever harder. He wind in the hallway picked up as one by one the candles were diminished from the wind. Yugi could tell Yosenity was loosing it as shadows began to seep through the walls.

Yugi took a step closer to her, his voice gentle and kind. "Nadia… you know that it's not your fault…"

But as Yugi kept talking he could tell Yosenity was really loosing control but keeping her cool at the same time. He saw her eyes beginning to disappear as they were replaced by an ever growing deep shade of pink as the shadows twisted around her feet and calves.

Yugi shook his head as he rushed forward to her and grabbed her hands, which were growing colder. He gazed into her now pink eyes as her face turned livid.

"Nadia… don't you know! Even if you never asked me to help you, I still would have. Even when we first met and you were showing me your memories I wanted to help you!"

His words seemed to change Yosenity as he felt the wind die down and the candles slowly flickered back to life. But her expression didn't change…

"Even if you had known all these things about me back when I was older, and refused me to help you, I still would have! Nadia, it's not your fault that we're in the trouble! All we have to do is try and stop Bakura with everything we have… please Nadia…"

Ever so slowly (so slowly he thought he was imagining it), he felt the warmth come back into Nadia's skin and darkness around her legs disappear into the air. Her pink eyes faded as her big blue ones returned and Yugi knew at once she was ashamed at what she had almost done. She looked away but as she did she squeezed tightly onto Yugi's hands.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." Yugi said gently.

Silence over took the newly lit hallway as the rain began to die down. He knew what Yosenity was thinking and he knew he was trying to think of the same thing. Where had they not looked? Even though he could feel Yosenity's hopelessness and heartbreak he could also feel something else, something very small and fragile but it was there… light.

But then suddenly, Nadia gasped and hers and Yugi's eyes met at the same time.

"Your/my soul room." They both said in unison.

* * *

The door creaked slowly as Yugi pushed on it gently with Yosenity grabbing onto his shoulders looking on. Sweet sounds of music and laughter greeted Yugi's ears as a warm breeze floated gently around his face. As Yugi entered the warm room he could feel a light mist coming from the rain pouring from the ceiling, but oddly the rain seemed to disappear before it hit the top of the leaves on the giant oak tree in the middle of the room. Yugi stepped onto the grassy field that was confined in a decent sized room. He looked around at the pictures on the ground and shelves laidened with books, games, arts, and dolls. He could smell the sweet scent of flowers as he continued to walk into the room and he soon saw the source. Beautiful brightly colored flowers lined the walls and pained flowers took their place on the walls as an open grass field was painted behind them. He saw a small wooden rocking chair in the corner and next to it was, what looked to be a small throne. But everything in here wasn't bright. The ceiling was pitch black as the rain poured down and saw that the darkness had over taken one corner of the room. He saw that the flowers around that door had died and the painted had peeled off, giving the doorway and even more eerie look to it. He saw the millennium symbol on the front of the door and he knew that if what they were looking for wasn't in Yosenity's soul room, it had to be through that door…

He looked over at Yosenity whom he noticed was watching him as he studied the doorway. She was uneasy and he knew that that was where she had sealed most of the darkness. It was going to be tough explaining to her that they might have to go through that door…

"Welcome?" Yosenity said with an air of joking in her voice. Yugi laughed a bit as he looked around the room again, taking in every detail he possibly could. He knew the toys hidden in the grass meant purity for that's what Atem had told him since his own soul room was over crowed with toys, but then what did the other items mean?

"It's really pretty in here." He said with an honest smile. He began to move toward the shelves that covered the walls of the room examining everything that they held while Yosenity proceeded to climb the great oak tree. Yugi guessed that there was more stuff hidden in its branches and he was right when he saw passion fruit fall from inside the leaves. He didn't question the strange fruit, since he knew that oak trees didn't produce fruit but this was Yosenity's soul room and he guessed that there was a reason there was an oak tree instead of a passion fruit tree. He opened one book and found many superbly drawn pictured on papyrus and he also saw old paintings that obviously Yosenity made herself. He smiled as he flipped through the pictures and eventually he put the book away. He continued looking down the shelf and he saw many old broken toys and a pharaoh's head dress. Many more books were open onto of each other, one read in hieroglyphics the other was written in French. Then, as he moved down, he saw letter upon letter overflowing from a box and he saw that all the letters were addressed to either Nadia herself or Atem. He smiled at this as he remembered learning that when Yosenity was sent off the school, Atem had a private horse bring letters to and from the two siblings. His smile was short lived though… he had kicked something hard that was hidden in the flowers. As he bent down the nurse his newly throbbing toe and could seen that he had kicked a brilliantly decorated Bow and a quiver of arrows, next to this was, what looked like a magician's wand, and then an Egyptian summoning disk next to the wand. He smiled and guessed he would ask about these items later.

He got up and continued looking around the room as more fruit fell from the tree. He saw picture after picture floating around in picture frames and as he ducked to avoid a head on collision with one he accidentally knocked over a small corn husk doll and a stack of playing cards with ancient markings. He bent over hurriedly to pick them up and as he did his eyes was caught by two medium sized pictures lying against the wall. One was a painting and the other a photograph. In the Photograph he saw the gang and his grandpa waving to the camera in front of the game shop. Yugi was in the center of the picture and was winking up and on looker. This made the real Yugi smile as his eyes moved to the next picture. This painting had been ripped in two but he could still make out the original design. There he was, Atem in all his glory, millennium puzzle and all and he had his arm around Yosenity who was slightly smaller than Atem; the top of her head only made it to Atem's cheek. The picture had been torn right down the middle so Atem was no longer holding his sister close to him anymore; Yugi knew what this picture meant. He quickly put the cards and doll back onto the shelf and when he turned around he spotted one more thing that caught his interest. Near the black door there was a painting that seemed to be on fire, but oddly the painting never burned. He made his way over to it as he heard Yosenity coming back down from the tree. The painting was simple but yet hard to look at.

Nadia was bruised and she chained to the wall as Bakura lifted her head to his and was smiling wickedly at her. Behind his back he held a knife covered with blood that dripped onto the floor of the prison. Yosenity's tears were painted so delicately onto the canvas that it actually looked as though she was really crying. Suddenly, Yugi's anger boiled. Why hadn't he noticed the fire before?

"So you found it…"

Yugi jumped and turned around at the sound of Yosenity's voice and smiled as he faced her. He noticed she was still standing underneath the oak tree with tons of different fruits at her feet, obviously wanting to show Yugi how many fruits the tree could produce, but it was apparent to Yugi that she was going no where near the black door that was killing the corner of her soul room. He looked back at the painting before returning to her side.

"He really scares you…"

Yosenity didn't answer; she just stared forward at the door that was starting to vent shadows. Yugi followed her gaze and began mustering his courage and moved forward towards it. Yosenity whined as Yugi put his hand gingerly on the ice cold metal door knob and he turned back too look into her wide eyes that were flooded with fear.

"Yosenity we have too…"

"I know… but…"

Yugi held out his hand to her and he noticed the rain falling from the ceiling, was steadily increasing with her fear.

"I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

His smiled widened as he gestured his hand again to her and finally he began to see Yosenity give in. She took baby steps toward her nightmare until finally she grabbed Yugi's hand and he saw the color flush from her face as she stood, behind Yugi, in front of the door. How long had she petrified of this door?

She hugged onto his arm so tightly Yugi could feel his fingertips buzzing with the loss of blood, but he chose to ignore the annoying sensation. He silently pulled the doorknob downward and, ever so slightly, he pushed the door open…

Shadows exited the door like swamp mist that wrapped themselves around their ankles. Since Yugi was wearing Egyptian sandals, he could feel the icy coldness the shadows had brought with them as they crawled over his feet. How he wanted his sneakers back…

He couldn't see anything inside the room… the only light came from Yosenity's soul room and even that light seemed to be swallowed by the darkness here. Yugi looked down at Yosenity, who could do nothing but stare blankly ahead to petrify to even move her eyes. He gulped and took one step into the unknown room and the moment his foot hit the floor, the sound echoed and bounced off the unseen walls so much that Yugi might as well had shot a gun into the room. He felt Yosenity follow closely behind him, not daring to move her eyes or speak, fearing that if she did it would attack the attention of the demon the dwelled here.

They took another step into the darkness and another… The steps seemed agonizingly slow…

They were now at the end of the light that the open door made and no matter how hard he looked he couldn't see anything beyond this light. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something about this room that made his hair stand even straighter than it normally did. He saw his blonde bang move slightly in the invisible breeze that floated around the room… they had to keep moving….

He silently took another step out of the light, but the moment his foot hit the floor… he wished he hadn't.

The door behind them snapped shut immediately and they were enveloped in complete darkness. He heard Yosenity whimper and clutch on his arm even harder if that was even possible. He could feel her fear rising inside of his heart like wildfire.

"Yosenity it's ok." He whispered to her, but he might have well have shouted it to her. The darkness picked everything…

He was unnerved as well but as he took another step forward his foot hit something. His heart stopped as fear gripped his heart… What they say about humans being twice as scared when they loose their sight is so true! Yugi brought up his shaking hand to examine what he had bumped into and soon his fear was diminished. It was a wall. But he could feel something was on this wall, if only he could see it!

"Yosenity to you have anything that gives off light?" he whispered to her.

He could sense Yosenity thinking and soon he felt her nod and he could feel movement from her. Soon there was a golden light emanating from the locket around her neck and Yugi smiled at her. But she didn't return his smile. He had never seen someone so white in all his life…

He rubbed her hand with his free one as he looked back up at the wall. It was covered in hieroglyphics, although he could tell from one painting that it did have something to do with the door of darkness.

"Can you read this?"

He looked down at Yosenity as she squinted her eyes, trying to read in the very dim golden light. She then nodded her head again and began to read. Minutes passed by and with each one that passed Yugi felt more and more anxious to leave the room. There just something about it that just wasn't right… Suddenly after about ten minutes he felt Yosenity draw back from the hieroglyphs and he turned his head quickly to look at her. Her eyes were wide with disbelief etched in every inch of her face.

"What is it?" he asked breathlessly.

"The door to darkness… it's in this room somewhere… and the other door that was opened is…"

Her voice trailed off as shock continued to claim her voice.

"Is what Nadia?" Yugi's eyes were big and his heart was pounding. Were the answers they needed written on this wall?

Nadia began re-reading the wall and this time she interpreted it for Yugi.

"It says that my whole existence is locked inside this locket. My history, artifacts, hieroglyphs, everything!"

"Ya?" Yugi said with an air of impatience in his voice. He already knew this fact. He was gambling on once they defeated the darkness Yosenity could go back to being in history along side her brother.

"It also says that Bakura used my item to store many valuable treasures before his soul was trapped in the millennium ring…"

"What about the extra door Yosenity wear does it lead? Where is it?"

"It says that… the door isn't in my locket. It's located… in my tomb. The room that I was tortured in, the same one that Bakura used the spell to open the door to darkness in the first place, was converted into my tomb because it was near the valley of the kings and so well hidden… they didn't know I had been hostage there when they found the room."

Yugi's eyes grew wide. So that means that they would have to head to Egypt! But where…

"The door in my tomb is hidden in plain sight… and… oh holy ra…"

Again Yosenity's voice came out breathless and Yugi shook her a little to encourage her to keep reading it to her. She paid no attention to Yugi's shakes as she continued to stare at the writings.

"It's a door to the other world…"

Yugi gulped. He wasn't sure if he had heard her right…

"Other world?"

"The afterlife… it's also a door to the monster world… oh holy ra…"

Yosenity's voice failed her again and Yugi couldn't blame her… A door to the afterlife! So was that where the angel was going to take her once the week was up? Yugi's mind was spinning with possibilities. When they found this door was it going to help rid Yosenity of the darkness in her?

"I don't know?" Yosenity whispered answering his thoughts. "We'll have to ask Valkyria! She'll probably know! It is a doorway to the monster world anyway!"

"So this door? Can you go in it?"

"Not with the darkness in side me, you heard Valkyria. But maybe there's something there that can help us close both doors!"

"Oh you are clever dear princess!"

Yugi's and Nadia's heart stopped beating at the same time as the whirled on their heels to face there unwelcome guest….

Seth.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi demanded!

"I'm here for the destruction of you-"his eyes gazed lazily Yugi- "and the punishment of you." His eyes slowly moved to Nadia who had bit her lip in fear.

"Where's the rest of your family?" Yugi asked moving Nadia behind him in process.

"There out raking care of your friends so they don't interfere with our master at this moment." His voice was as uncaring as Yugi remembered it. But out of no where a small smirk appeared on his face as he traded his blank eyes for hungry ones. "I asked to stay here and finish what we start Yugi."

Yugi took a fighting position pushing Yosenity further behind him. He wasn't sure how he was going to fight Seth this time; unfortunately his deck wasn't sucked into the locket along with him. But Seth looked amused.

"But I'll finish it later."

Shadows then jutted out for every direction and roped themselves around Yugi's body. His body went numb with the cold but he wasn't going to be taken that easily. He yelled as he struggled with the shadow ropes but he could soon see that it was useless. The more he struggled the more shadows came and roped him to the spot. Within seconds he was pinned to a kneeling position with the ropes tying him to the ground. He blew his blonde bangs out of his face as he glared up at Seth.

All Seth did was return to his normal uncaring blank look as he looked down at Yugi on the ground.

"You're not my target as of this minute."

Yosenity bent down next to Yugi, to scared to speak, and she tried to pry the roped off of him but to no avail. Yugi could feel her heart beating so fast in his own and he looked up at her with concern.

"Yosenity…"

"It's my turn to speak." Seth interrupted and as his voice rang out, the two of them snapped their heads back in his direction. Yugi's face was anger mixed with frustration while Yosenity's was pure terror. Seth pointed to Yosenity nonchalantly and gestured for her to come closer. She didn't move.

"Now."

Candles flickered on in the room and now they could see the huge and empty stone room they had been silently sneaking into. One end of the room kept going until you couldn't see and further, Yugi guessed that was where the darkness door was and he knew there was no way Bakura would let them near it. Yosenity shakily got to her feet and took on step toward Seth but her fear was making her shake so much that she fell to her knees.

Seth sighed and walked over to her and grabbed her hair and pulled her up to look at him eye to eye which was about a foot in height distance. Yosenity whimpered as she felt her hair being pulled at the scalped and Seth shook her a bit.

"Seem familiar?"

But Yosenity didn't answer, fear still gripped her voice.

"I have orders to punish you first! So I suggest we just do the easy way how about it?"

Again Yosenity said nothing. Seth dropped her to the floor where Yugi saw her ankle twist in a way he knew wasn't normal. She whined in pain as she grabbed her ankle and he could only guess that it was now sprained or even broken…

Seth looked down at her and brought his hand inside his jacket, where he pulled out a small pocket knife. He flicked it open with one easy flick of the wrist and he twirled it in his fingers.

"I'll enjoy this."

He quickly made a downward slashing move and was aiming for Yosenity's shoulder. Yosenity stared up at her attacker eyes growing bigger and bigger with fear as Yugi screamed for her to move. Then something happened.

A golden flash of light blinded the trio for a second and then Yugi felt a flurry of feathers caress his cheek. He opened his eyes and to his astonishment he saw before him a beautiful young blonde hair lady with little angel wings floating beside Yosenity with two tiny blades in her hands that had defending the oncoming attack. Yugi immediately recognized the woman, even though he had rarely seen her. The Dancing Elf. But how?

Seth looked up blankly into the new arrivals face and he shook his head.

"You really would choose the hard way?"

He jumped backwards putting his knife back into his pocket as the Dancing Elf twirled her blades in her hands. She put them away and landed on the ground next to Yosenity to help her master up. Yugi finally saw it. Yosenity had an ancient Egyptian summoning disk on around her wrist. But how did she get it?

"Unlike you may think, I know how to use my items power! I just choose not to use it…" She explained to Seth and Yugi, but even though she tried her best to sound strong Yugi heard her voice shake.

Seth shrugged and crossed his arms as Yosenity got to her feet and the dancing elf stood by her side. Yugi could see that Yosenity was still trembling with fear and he notice Seth taking her in.

"You're weak. You can even stand like a real fighter!" He said in a tone that sounded mean and horse, something Yugi had never heard before, 'But if that's the way you want to play…"

He held his arm in the arm and soon a deck appeared in his hand. Yosenity's summoning disk disappeared in a gold flash but was replaced by a deck and the dancing elf card was floating out in front of her. Apparently Yosenity had made the first move and had placed the Dancing Elf on the field in attack mode. Seth's smirk returned with a vengeance as he shuffled his deck and placed them down into the air next to him, where the floated waiting to be used. Fear shook Yosenity's core at what she had done and Yugi tried to fight with his ropes one more time, only to be greeted with disappointment.

Seth drew five cards and Yosenity copied him as Dancing Elf prepared for battle.

"You do realize what will happen if you loose. Your soul shatters and this locket will be home to the shadows for my Master to control."

Yosenity said nothing but the look on her face said everything. Like hell was she going to let that happen.

Seth's smirk disappeared as he looked Princess Nadia up and down again and then his eyes shifted to Yugi, but they didn't stay for long until they were back on Nadia.

"You're scared Princess, you can't win."

"Watch me!"

* * *

Ok guys here it is :D

I know it's like majorly long but that's because I didn't want to stop writing!

Can I just say one thing? I just want to say thank you for everyone who has reviewed my fan fiction and all the encouragement I have gotten from everyone. If it hadn't been for you guys I would have stopped a long time ago. So just thanks for putting up with my lame excuses for why it took so long to get the chapter out. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much :D

Check profile for updates and recommendations! Also if you want to know what all the stuff in Yosenity's soul room means... i think i have put everything on my profile under "Backroundness about my fanfics". So if it spiked your curiosity as to why there is a oak tree producing fruit? You might want to look at the profile :D


	22. Fear

The moon was soon covered by light clouds that casted shadows down on the earth below. Tea's room grew steadily darker as her eyelids slowly inched their way open. She had a massive headache and she wasn't really sure what was going on. She blinked slowly as her headache nudged the inside of her skull, and soon the thoughts of what had just happened to her washed over her. She took a deep in take of breath and jutted upwards, almost falling out of her bed, as she threw her hands in a defense position. But she was greeted with silence and the growing darkness of her own room. But her sudden reaction to nothing didn't sit well with her head as she soon found out as pain jutted from one ear to the other. She grabbed her head and she gracefully swung her legs off to the floor. But soon a new sensation came to her body, she could feel it on her lips and soon her eyes began to water. Her fists clenched and she quickly wiped away her newly forming tears. Tea couldn't hate Nadia but she couldn't be pleased with her either... but in the end she knew their was no body to blame but herself... she shouldn't have toyed with him for so long...

She sighed and got up from her bed and went silently down to her medical cabinet to find some aspirin for her headache that was just slightly pounding in her ears. Soon she was staring her reflection down as she took the tiny pills. She didn't know what to think as she looked herself down, big blue eyes with unkempt short brown hair... of course her bed head didn't make her feel any better. but then she saw something move outside her bathroom window. Her eyes quickly adverted from the mirror to the glass as her heart began pumping faster and faster. She slowly inched her way towards it and threw it open. As she poked her head out she saw nothing out of the ordinary, just her front yard. That was one thing that Tea didn't like about living in a one story house, the entrance to her bed room was in the front of the house...

She shook her head and as she did she felt the aspirin kicking in and at that she smiled but it didn't stay their for long.

"Anzu!"

Tea's eyes snapped wide open as she heard Yugi's soft voice flutter into her ears. She searched her font street for him and she knew something was wrong. He had sounded worried.

"Yugi?" she whispered into the wind...

"Anzu! Hurry!" Yugi's voice sounded like it was floating on top of the wind, but Tea didn't pay any attention. She was quickly throwing a coat and jeans on as she rushed to her front door. Nothing was there as she slowly stepped outside into the freezing early morning air. But then she saw a figure in the distance but it was to dark to make it out. She smiled and threw her hand up into the air to wave at the figure as she walked towards it.

"YUGI!" she called as her heart flitted with excitement! Had he come to tell her everything was ok? Or had he come to ask her for her help? But her thoughts were quickly put to an end. The moment she step outside her gate and onto the street she saw that the figure wasn't Yugi at all... Instead who stood in front of her was far from Yugi.

A short teenage girl with jet black hair stood with her hand upon her hips on the opposite side of the street. Her blackish brown eyes stared directly into Tea's deep sea ones as a breeze made her dark coat flutter in the wind. She began to smile a cruel smile as tea stepped away from her.

"Anzu..." the stranger said and to Tea's shock, her voice completely matched Yugi's voice...

The stranger laughed at Tea's expression and Tea took another step back as worry was grabbing at her being.

"I don't think so." The girl said in her normal voice and soon Tea ran into an invisible solid wall behind her. She looked around and could see that the invisible wall had now surround the street and had locked Tea in an arena with her new stranger.

"What do you want!"

"Manners." The girl said mockingly, "My name is Amy."

Tea said nothing as she stared back at Amy. She didn't care much for her name... but Amy seemed displeased at Tea's reaction but she soon brushed it off.

"I'm here to take care of you, so you are not a threat to my masters plan." and as she spoke a deck appeared in her right. Much to Tea's surprise she was soon holding onto a deck as well.

"This deck is made from your soul. It chose the monster, spells, and traps." Amy smirked as Tea shook her head.

"I'm not dueling! Where is Yugi?"

"You know where he is, and as for dueling, you have no choice!"

The wind began to pick up as Amy drew her cards from her deck but Tea again didn't move.

"Better hurry, if you win you might be able to see your friends duel!" Amy teased.

Tea gasped as a realization came to her. So those people she saw in the locket were after her and her friends! That meant that Joey, Tristan and Ryo were in grave danger! She had to get to them!

"How dare you try to hurt them!"

Amy laughed as she studied her cards and after a few seconds she peered over them to study Tea.

"Are you forfeiting already? The loser gets a penalty you know." she mocked, her smirk growing ever wider.

Tea faltered and she quickly drew five cards from her set.

"Fine lets fight!" and as these words escaped Tea's mouth, she could sense that two other battles were already under way.

* * *

"I finish my turn by folding a card."

Nadia's shaking voice filled the room as a card appeared on the field in front of her. Seth's face was back in it's original emotionless state even though their was some sort of evil surrounding it. Yugi knew that something had changed about Seth but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Nadia was slightly shaking as she stood gingerly on her now badly hurt ankle as her Elf help support her with gentle arms. Seth glanced over the situation as he drew his card from the deck. His eyes glanced over his hand as his hollow voice rang through out the room.

"Its a shame that you called out such a weak monster."

At this Nadia retracted a bit into her monsters arms as the Dancing Elf pulled out on of her knives again. Yugi had to hand it to the Elf for ninety percent of all the cards in the world could defeat her but still she was going to stand on the field and attack with everything she had. Seth took no notice to Yugi as he picked up two cards from his hand.

"I summon Blood Sucker in attack mode." His voice floated out from between his lips as if he didn't really care if they were said or not, "and I place this card on the field as well."

He pointed lazily to the Dancing Elf and she was forced to come out onto the field and leave her masters side. She twirled her daggers in her hands as she prepared for the on coming battle but Nadia knew the results.

"No Dancing Elf! Come back!"

"You can't save her..." Seth taunted and with out another sound, Blood Sucker licked his lips and jumped towards the Elfen beauty. Nadia desperately scanned her own hand to try and find something she could play to save her monster but Seth scoffed at her actions. Nadia gazed up in horror as Blood Sucker easily knocked the knives out of the Elf's hands and began to suck her blood. Nadia grabbed her own neck and with each gulp the creature made, the tighter Nadia grabbed to her own skin. Her face contorted in pain as Dancing Elf fell to the ground, now a wrinkled and withered looking girl. Dancing Elf the slowly disappeared into the darkness as Blood Sucker licked the last of her blood from his lips while giving Nadia a hungry look as if wanting to suck her blood as well. Nadia retracted from the hungry gaze as she grabbed her arm with her other hand while her knees buckled.

"It hurts..." she whispered.

Seth laughed in his throat as Yugi struggled against his dark bindings.

"NAIDA!"

"Shut Up!" Seths cold voice suddenly ripped through the hall, its icy tone directed at Yugi. "She choose to put herself through this pain! If you help her, your cheating and she looses." His lips curled upwards ever so slightly to create a sinister smile and Yugi returned it with a angry stare.

"Don't worry." Seth continued as Nadia's life value dropped to 3000 and Yugi saw a white light escape from her body. "I'll make this duel fast. She-" he thumb his finger toward Nadia who was still nursing her neck- "can't fight without you or her brother. She is nothing."

"No she's not!" Yugi shouted back at Seth. "She has a pure heart and it is full of determination and faith! She can fight! I believe in her!"

At this Nadia opened her eyes a bit to look at Yugi through her water filled eyes. "Yugi..."

Seth scoffed at this and quickly ended his turn. Nadia looked down at her own hand and then her deck hoping for something that could change the duel. She defiantly wasn't the most experienced fighter... Seth had been right about Yugi and her brother... but she had watched Yugi duel and his friends duel at school, she had to draw on that if she wanted to win... She quickly drew out a new card and added it to her hand. She looked up at her empty field with fearful eyes, she knew she had to summon a monster to help defend her or else his Blood Sucker would be coming after he the next time and as she thought that she saw Blood Sucker lick his lips. She pulled her concentration back to her hand which was trembling with fear. Her eyes fluttered to Yugi for just a second and she gripped her cards tighter as she began her next move.

"I think I got it..." she said, her voice wavering ever so slightly. "I summon Shining Angel to attack Blood Sucker!"

Suddenly in flash of light, a strong Angel took the stage and he wasted no time in obeying his masters order. He brought his hands together in prayer and bright white beam shot from his clasped hands straight toward Blood Sucker but Seth's smirk widened. Yugi's eyes widened in realization that Nadia hadn't take into consideration that Seth had a down card.

"CALL OFF THE ATTACK!"

"To late... activate Magic card! Mystic Plasma Zone!"

Suddenly the attack was stopped in its tracks as Nadia watched in horror as Blood Sucker began to get bigger and it's fangs became wider. Seth's face twisted in an evil fashion as he watch Nadia's fear grow.

"This card allows me to increase the attack of my dark monsters by 500 but there is a down side." He said without a care, "my dark monsters defense are lowered by 400. But thats not a big down side!"

Shining Angels attack disappeared into the air as Blood Sucker to the sky and flew right towards him.

"Move Angel!"

But there was no where he could go... Shining Angel threw up his arms in front of his face to guard himself but it couldn't help guard Nadia of the pain that ripped through her body when Blood Suckers fangs gorged into Shining Angels stomach. An ear splitting scream rang into Yugi's ears as he watched Nadia fall to her knees grabbing at her stomach, writhing in pain. Yugi tugged at his restraints so hard that his forearm was actually cut from struggling but to his dismay the shadows didn't budge. He sighed and his eyes fell to the floor, worry and anger over taking him. Nadia was so inexperienced! And he couldn't do anything to help her...

_I'm sorry Mou Hitori no Boku..._

Nadia's screams died down but her pain didn't. Nadia was left shaking on her knees still trying to get the agony to leave her body as her Shining Angel fell in front of her and disappeared, just as Dancing Elf had done... she was left alone... again. Her fear sky rocketed as her turn ended.

Then a new sounded entered into Yugi's ears that sent chills up his spin. Seth was actually laughing... His laugh was pure evil as it was filled with venom in every out take of breath. Yugi looked up slowly to Seth's face and he instantly wished he hadn't... Seth had completely changed. His skin was pure white and his eyes had turned into a crimson red color that were crying this red liquid that Yugi seriously was hoping it was something other than what he was thinking it was. There was something residing in those new red eyes that was scary to look at and it didn't help that Seth decided to bring those eyes to his own.

"It hurts you doesn't it?"

Yugi didn't answer...

Seth smiled even wider as he brought his gaze back onto the princess who was still on her knees whimpering in pain and Yugi could see a deep hunger twist in Seth's eyes.

_What is he?_

Seth drew his next card and without even stopping to think he summoned his new monster on the field. The 13th Grave.

"Power up my monster." Seth said greedily as The 13th Grave grew to 1700 attack points. 1800 and 1700 attack points... Nadia looked in dismay as the new skeleton monster sharpened his ax as if he couldn't wait to plunge it down he body. But with her own life value down to 2400... she couldn't let him attack her. She was unprotected now... and if both of his monsters attacked her... it was over...

"But I'm not done, thanks to Blood suckers special lability, you get to throw away the top card on your deck because you suffered damage. But it truly doesn't matter, since your going to die in this round anyway."

Nadia looked up into Seth's hungry eyes with her own blue ones and Yugi could have sworn she was pleading silently for her own life. Fear was etched across every little inch of her face and Yugi could tell she felt lost. Seth snickered.

"You look pathetic."

At this Nadia's eyes started to water.

"I haven't even played a strong monster yet and you still loose. Your worthless. I can't believe the dark lord chose you to help him with his plan."

"What?" Nadia's eyes snapped open as he head flew up to look Seth straight on. Her arms dropped to her sides and they were now balled into fists. Seth looked pleased with her reaction and continued nonchalantly.

"Oh my bad. I would have never said that if this was my old personality. That information was really non of your concern."

_Old personality? So was his curse that he had two of himself?_

"Do you want to know... why you became the owner of the locket?"

Nadia didn't say anything but Seth didn't care. He snapped his fingers and his monsters sat on the ground as if waiting to hear the story. A breeze rustled around their ankles as Seth began.

"Your uncle did make the millennium items years ago and your locket was one of the items made. But when it was brought back to egypt, the locket didn't choose anyone to bond with as the other items had. It was at this time that your dear father decided to study the locket more closely. He found out what its power was and hid it from everybody, obviously afraid at the immense power the locket has and I wouldn't blame him. Your locket has a very powerful ability that you waste!"

Seth spouted the last word at Nadia who's eyes were fixated on his as the story went on. Yugi didn't dare speak nor did he move, the new personality of Seth scared him a bit.

"Anyway," Seth continued, his voice drawling as though he had heard this story over and over again. , "The locket was kept in secrecy for many years, the only people who knew about was the royal family, that includes your brother." Seth smiled at this statement and carried on, "It wasn't until you were born that the locket had finally chosen it's master. Your mother was horrified. Of course your father wouldn't let you near the item or even let you know about it since he had deemed you unworthy to use it. But your dear older brother new you were the one destined to wield it, so against your fathers wishes he gave it to you, thats when your father told you it was made by mistake to try and weaken your connection with it. But No body knew that your locket had to have a payment in order to use its power." Seth's smile grew even wider showing his now pointed teeth, "But the truth is, after the portal was opened in the locket, you became home to the dark lord and his new plan. In all honesty he had hoped it would be the locket that had the portal opened. Since his power was used to make the items he knew all there abilities, but he didn't know that he would be working with the princess of Egypt. Needless to say the dark lord continued to work on your soul without your knowing. You were suppose to give birth to the darkness during the great war but of course my father separated you from your body. So now you became the dark lords back up plan incase he failed in your brothers memory world. And now it is all coming as the dark lord planned it would go. He fed your darkness and worked inside your locket without your knowledge all the time. As I said, your pathetic."

Nadia didn't speak as the story came to an end... She couldn't even breathe.

_Does this mean... i'm just the dark lords puppet... I was always the dark lords puppet... _

Yugi didn't believe it! All of her life was spent to help the dark lord! No!

"YOUR A LIAR!"

Seth's smiled immediately disappeared as he turned his eyes on Yugi. His eyes held furious flames but Yugi didn't look away nor did he falter. He stood or rather knelt his ground.

"It's all true whether you want to believe it or not!"

"Even if it is true, Nadia will never give into the Dark Lord! She's got light in her heart and she'll never bend to his wishes!"

At this Seth's whole face exploded with rage and Yugi suddenly felt the dark arms begin to pierce into his skin. The pain was excruciating and he could feel his energy being pulled out of him. He began to yell and Nadia's head whipped towards his direction, her tears flying from her eyes.

"STOP IT!"

But Seth payed no attention to her as he continued to torment Yugi.

"I never did like spectators anyway!"

Suddenly the darkness stopped piercing his skin but he knew why. His energy was almost all gone but he wouldn't be fainting peacefully. The pain he felt all over his body would go with him. He looked over at Nadia with half mast eyes and smiled weakly to her. Her face had tear marks running down her cheeks and her eyes terrified at what was happening but Yugi shook his head at her.

"Don't... cry. You can win Nadia... don't be scared... just... believe..." and with that Yugi hit the ground, his consciousness escaping him.

"YUGI!"

Nadia's scream seemed to fill the whole locket as she reached out to him. She couldn't believe it... she wouldn't believe it. This wasn't happening to her... Now she was truly alone, Yugi was gone and she had no monsters to protect her. She was going to loose... Yugi didn't have to go through that pain... if she was just a better fighter maybe Seth would have left him alone. Yugi...

Nadia buried her head in her hands as she fell to a sitting position on the floor, her sobs amplified through her cupped hands. Seth seemed very satisfied with what he had just done and snorted in laughter.

"Now your little cheerleader is gone. Good thing too, he was starting to annoy the hell out of me." Seth moved his monsters forward ready to strike Nadia directly and win the duel.

"Now you can meet your destiny. May your soul be ripped to pieces as you meet you dark lord and master."

Nadia said nothing as she continued to sob in her hands and this seemed to justify what Seth was doing in his mind.

"Your existence was worthless any way Princess. You were in your brothers way, your fathers and mothers, Mana's, Mahado's, and now you were in the way of the boy you loved. Be happy! Now you can't hurt anybody any more."

Nadia looked up at Seth slowly her eyes blood shot and scared. She didn't want to die... but was Seth right? Would it be better if she just did die... Would it be easier for everybody? She had brought Yugi and his friends heartache... Not to mentions her own families heartache. Maybe it was time to accept that maybe she was just a puppet of the dark lord's...maybe if she accepted it she wouldn't be in anyones way anymore...

"Go attack my creatures and destroy the lost princess of Egypt!"

Nadia watched hopelessly as her death approached her. Her face sad and her eyes full of unspoken agony and fear.

"I'm sorry Oni-chan... Yugi... Goodbye..."

"MASTER! Don't give up!"

Valkyries voice filled Nadia's head and immediately she stood up. She looked around for her magician but couldn't see anything.

"Valkyrie!"

"DON'T GIVE UP MASTER! FIGHT!"

Seth growled into the air at the unseen owner of this voice and shook his head.

"IT'S THE END FOR YOU PRINCESS!"

Nadia looked back at Seth, worry filled her body... but then she furrowed her eyebrows and determination fluttered into her face.

"Valkyrie..." she whispered, her heart becoming warm. She then shot her newly strong eyes in Seth's direction and this made Seth step back a bit.

"I'm not through... Activate Magic card!"

At this Seth's face grew incredulous and shock filled his evil face.

"A Magic card?"

Suddenly an old looking man appeared in front of Nadia with his hands out stretched. Immediately Blood Sucker and The 13th Grave stopped there attacks as growled as they returned to their places on Seth's side of the field. Seth's hands bawled into fist as his anger grew.

"What the hell did you do?"

"This card negates all your attacks for this turn!"

Seth's smile returned a little bit as the old man disappeared from the field and his turn ended.

"So what you prolonged your defeat. Big deal. Draw your last card."

Nadia's brows furrowed as she drew from her deck. Her heart leapt as she stared down at the card in her hand.

_Valkyrie..._

"_Master please use me to defend you! Your deck contains cards that can help you win. Don't give up master."_

Nadia nodded and even though she still had fear in her heart she wasn't going to just walk away... she was the princess of Egypt! Her heart fluttered with uncertainty but she pushed that feeling aside as she looked up into Seth's hungry red eyes again.

_Yugi... Oni-chan... watch me.

* * *

_

PLEASE Review!

It's very hard for me to write duels! So please forgive the choppyness... I did try my bestest...

I HOPE YOU LIKEY!

(side note for those who don't/didn't watch the subbed version of Yugioh (which you all should because its way better!). Oni-chan means brother. Serenity says it like a billion time in the anime lol)


	23. Dueling Dark against Light

"Magician's Valkyria!"

In a flash of blinding white light, the princess's most trusted servant entered that battle field with no mercy in her eyes. She spun her staff and pointed it right at Seth's Blood Sucker as a magical attack began to form.

"Thanks to your own magic card my Valkyria gets a power boost as well!"

And within an instance, the Valkyria's attack rose to 2100.

"And thats more than enough to take out your monster!"

But Seth's face didn't change as the Magician attacked and with ease erased his most powerful monster on the field. His eyes narrowed as his life value dropped by 300 points but it didn't seem to bother him. He shook his head as he crossed his arms and stared back into Nadia's bright blue eyes.

*Seth; LP: 3700*

*Nadia; LP: 2400*

"You think that just because you've summoned your soul monster that you can defeat me?" With the end of his sentence his lips curled into that sickening smile that Nadia dreaded so much. A chill went up her spine as she hugged onto her arms but her Magician looked back at her with a warm smile.

"Don't be frightened master!''

"Oh by all means don't be frightened!" Seth chimed in, bring the attention of the two girls back onto himself, "Princess, be terrified..."

Valkyria furrowed her eyebrows at Seth and pointed her staff towards him, but the 13th grave quickly moved in front of him with its ax nice and sharpened. Valkyria narrowed her eyes at him and after a few tense moments dropped her staff.

"I'll take care of you, runt, next turn."

Nadia's fear began to creep its way back into her soul but she shook her head as she placed a card the field. She wouldn't give up...

"Oh good, my turn." Seth said his sick smile curving even more as he drew his card. He barely glanced at his new card before he placed a monster card in defense position on the field as he also placed his 13th grave into defense position. His face never changed but he cold eyes suddenly snapped up to meet Nadia's as his turn ended.

She quickly adverted her eyes from his icy gaze and stared down at her deck as place a shaking hand on it ready to draw her new card. She had the upper advantage and she had to get rid of his 13th grave but what about his new card? What secret powers did it wield..?

"Stalling will get you no where princess. Unless that hand on top of your deck means your surrender." Seth said evilly and Nadia quickly gave him a nasty look drawing her new card. But as soon as she did her heart nearly stopped and her Valkyria could sense something was wrong.

"Master?"

But Nadia didn't answer all she could do was stare at the card in her hand. There was no way she could have possibly draw this... No way at all! This was her soul deck! How could it be that she was holding it in her hand at this moment. She looked up to Valkyria with disbelieving eyes and slowly, her gaze drifted to Yugi's unmoving body. Her Magician followed her motions and suddenly understood, her eyes growing wide.

"You can't mean master... your holding-"

"The Silent Magician, Yugi's soul monster." Seth stated calmly, having figured out the silent messages being given. Nadia looked up at Seth as the Magician tighter her grip on her staff as she turned to watch Seth begin to burst into maniacal laughter. Nadia gulped as it rang throughout the room and her grip tightened on the card in her hand.

"Shut up!" she finally shouted.

Seth did as he was told but almost immediately Nadia wished he had continued to laugh. His face had twisted into this hungry and crazed look that made both master and servant sick to their stomachs.

"Call him out princess. Your soul has called out to him and he has answered you. it would be rude not to answer his wish."

Nadia began to shake as a decision began to fall on her. She knew that Seth just wanted her to call out this monster so he could finish it off so maybe she should just keep it in her hand to keep it safe. But then again Seth might have something in his deck that would make them throw away their hands...

Valkyria made her way over to her master and put a hand on Yugi's soul monster which made Nadia look up into her strong eyes.

"I will protect him till he can fight." and with that she winked at her master hoping that she would understand. Nadia stared at her for a minute then nodded. She had to play smartly though...

"Ok, I summon Silent Magician to the field in attack mode." In a burst of bright light, the Silent Magician lvl 0 with 1000 attack and defense points rose onto the field. It looked at the Magicians Valkyria then at Nadia who was just staring at him. He smiled at her and then quickly turned around to get into attack position as he looked across the field into Seth's evil face, "Now go Silent Magician attack his face down monster." and as Silent Magician went running off toward the unknown enemy Nadia could have sworn she heard a familiar loving voice in her ear whispering her name.

Seth facedown monster appeared to be nothing more than an orb as Silent Magician reached it target and pointed his very small staff at it. As his attack began to charge up the orb admitted some sort of pulse out into the battle field which made Valkyria gasp in pain as she began to contract into the defense position. Nadia grasp her arms as she felt the same pulse run through her system as if forcing he whole body to change its position. Silent Magician looked behind him as concerned came across his face but Nadia smiled weakly and he returned his attention to his target.

"Whats going on?" Nadia demand and Seth only shrugged.

"A special ability, you should have seen this coming. Such a rookie mistake princess."

Valkyria gave another grunt int pain as her arms crossed in front of her chest as she was forced into her finally kneeling position. The silent Magician 's attack blasted away Gravitic orb but as it left the field Silent Magician was soon forced painfully into the same kneeling position as the Valkyria.

"My Silent Magician too?"

"Every face up monster on your field princess."

Nadia glared at Seth as the pain began to leave her body and her turn ended. Seth shrugged, laughing a bit as he drew his next card but as he did, Silent Magician was engulfed in light as he grew to lvl 1 with 1500 attack points. Seth scoffed as he looked at his hand.

"Thats right your midget Magician has a special ability... doesn't matter"

He put two cards face down and summoned Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper to the field. As the grim reaper rose from the ground, he pointed his scythe at the Silent Magician. Silent Magician tightened his grip on his staff ready to defend but soon his courage was broken when he saw the Reaper jump from 900 attack points to 1400, courtesy to the mystic plasma zone.

"Have fun..." Seth said dryly and without another second, the reaper appeared next to the Silent Magician as he raised his scythe over his head to cut through the magician's head.

"Valkyria!"

The blade came cutting through the air but was interrupted as the sound of metal on metal was heard. Valkyria had her arm around the silent Magician as her shoulder took the hit and weight of the reapers attack. Valkyria snickered as she pushed against the blade and finally flung it and its owner across the field as she put her other arm around the Silent magician, protecting him.

"Your not hurting him as long as I'm here."

Seth sighed and shrugged as if he didn't care what the Valkyria said and he pointed to the 13th grave.

"Good thing you won't be around much longer."

The 13th grave laughed manically as he raced forward towards Valkyria, its ax raising as it went. The Valkyria closed her eyes ready for her death when.

"Activate Magic card!"

"Activate trap, Magic Jammer!"

"Nani?" Nadia looked up at Seth as her own defense magic card was blown from the field. He smiled evilly as he continued to watch the up coming attack.

"I knew you wouldn't leave your soul monster out on the field unprotected. In truth I had forgotten about her little ability but its a good thing I won't have to worry about it soon."

Nadia clutched her teeth as the 13th grave reached its target and began to slice its ax towards its target.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed as she felt an invisible ax rip through her shoulder all the way through her abdomen and out her left hip, but she didn't care about the pain. Her body filled with agonizing sadness as she watched her beloved soul monster crumble to the ground and being to disappear. The Valkyria gave one last look at her master as she saw tears start to form in Nadia's eyes. She gave her a weak smile until she vanished into thin air.

"MAGICIAN'S VALKYRIA! COME BACK!"

The silent magician looked behind him defeated as he heard Nadia shriek. He felt sorry for her but she had to keep fighting and he could feel her spirit begin to disappear again.

"Nadia, Valkyria is ok! Come on, keep going!"

Warm tears began spilling out of her eyes as she drew her next card but her heart became heavy as she stared down at a useless fairy card.

_Great! I've lost my soul monster and now I have useless cards... I... I... I'm pathetic... _

"_No your not. Call out to your soul deck, it will answer."_

Nadia's face filled with shock as she heard a familiar voice flutter into her mind. She had heard this voice hundreds of times but never inside her own mind.

_Where are you?_

"_...Right here..."_

And sure enough she felt a gentle hand slide onto her shoulder and melt to the shape of her skin. She slowly turned her head to gaze at the hand while Seth grunted in frustration.

"You just like to piss me off don't you brat."

But Nadia paid no attention to him as her eyes continued to follow up the transparent arm to the chest and finally the face of the new arrival. Her frown suddenly grew into a wide smile as the Silent Magician copied her as he crossed his arms.

"Hey master."

Spirit Yugi smiled at the silent magician but quickly brought his gaze back to Nadia's face as he greeted her.

"Hi."

"Yugi... how..."

"I was called to your side the moment my soul monster entered the field. I was just too weak yet to materialize."

He laughed as he looked over at his still unmoving body and then back at the duel.

"Come on Nadia, you can do this."

Happiness floated around in her bright blue eyes as she look away from Yugi's face at back at the battlefield. She couldn't believe it... he was here. He was here to help her and be by her side. She couldn't understand the feelings inside her body as her joy at seeing Yugi mixed with the pain of loosing her soul monster but she knew that she was strong. She would get back her soul monster and she knew that if she wanted to win she would have to think of a strategy now! She narrowed her eyes at Seth as she stared back down at her hand scanning her cards and searching her mind as to what other cards where in her deck. Even though she wasn't the most experienced dueler she now had Yugi's support... and his soul monster was at her command... that was enough strength for her. She wanted Yugi to see what a great dueler she could be and she couldn't do that if she lost it... But then a thought rose into her mind and she stare down at her deck wondering, but she quickly drew out the card she just pulled from the deck and looked back up at Seth.

"My turn! And I summon Dancing fairy into attack position!"

Three tiny fairy's burst from the ground and began dancing around the silent Magician trying to get him to join in on their dance but the Silent Magician politely reclined their invitation.

Seth started bursting into laughter as he saw the three fairy's and his monsters followed his lead.

"You can't really intend on defeating me with such cute little monsters right?"

Nadia just looked at Seth as he continued to laugh and she didn't waste anytime.

"Silent Magician get rid of that grim reaper and Dancing fairy go get the 13th grave to dance."

Both of the monsters immediately jumped into action (well in the dancing fairy's case skipped into action). The silent Magician's magical attack sent the grim reaper back to the underworld as the dancing fairy danced around the 13th grave and suddenly a burst of light came from each of the three fairy's that hit the the 13th grave and soon nothing was left but dust as he disintegrated into nothing. Seth flinched as the pain began to come into his body but his own pain seemed to make him happier. He giggled in excitement as he grabbed at his heart.

"This is getting interesting Princess, was this because you got your cheerleader back?"

Yugi glared at him but Seth continued on, "It's too bad you've decided to get serious so late in the game because I've already planned out your destruction."

"What?" Nadia took a step backward into yugi but he just messaged her shoulder.

"Don't get too upset, concentrate. Your doing wonderful Nadia, your a great dueler."

"Don't lie to her cheerleader..."

The silent Magician took a step towards Seth brandishing his staff but Seth brushed him aside.

"You can't touch me midget, get out of here."

"I end my turn by throwing down three cards."

*Seth: 3400*

*Nadia: 2400*

The silent Magician spat at Seth as it grew to lvl 2 with 2000 attack points by Seth drawing a card. As his eyes fell on the card his face grew maniacally happy as he returned his gaze back up at Nadia.

"This is the card that will destroy you and your cheerleader. I summon Dark lord Ukoback to the field."

Lighting flashed as a petit little flying creature took it's place on the field ready to serve its master but Nadia looked at it confused.

"Yugi, how can that thing hurt us?"

"I'm not done! I place a card face down and end my turn."

Nadia was still confused as she drew her next card and the Silent Magician and the dancing fairy turned to look at her for their instructions. Yugi's grip on Nadia's shoulder tightened for he knew that the duel was coming to end by either Seth or her soon, so Nadia needed to play her cards right if she was going to come out victorious. Seth seemed to be leaving his guard down a lot in this duel since he probably thought that dealing with a beginner would be easy. The Silent Magician looked up at him as he sensed his masters thoughts but his attention was quickly drawn away as Nadia looked up from her hand.

"I don't know what your planning but I won't let you do it! Go dancing fairy! Destroy his monster!"

But Yugi knew she had forgotten one big problem, his down card!

"Nadia pull back-"

"Too late!" Seth said excitedly, "This is the end of the line for you princess! ACTIVATE TRAP CARD!"

"A trap..." Nadia looked hopeless as darkness overtook the field and the dancing fairy stopped in the middle of the field confused and scared.

"Angel fallen into darkness." Seth said calmly as his monster was sacrificed.

"Wait I remember that card!" Yugi called as wind began to enter the battle field.

"Good job cheerleader, then you know who I'm calling."

"No.."

"Oh hell yes! DARK LORD ZERATO!"

The darkness lifted as an explosion came from in front of Seth and the wind began swirling around as Zerato crawled his way up from the cracking ground. His masked face expressionless as he glared down at dancing fairy and without another moment he raised his monstrous sword.

"Crush her."

Nadia looked away as her fairy was crushed underneath the weight of Zerato's blade but it didn't matter if she was looking or not. She suddenly felt like herself was being crushed and she fell to her knees from the suffocating pain. Yugi knelt down next to her, concerned flickered in his eyes as Nadia's turn ended.

*Seth LP: 3400

*Nadia LP: 1300*

"Ahhhh princess you think your in pain now? Watch as Zerato continues to knock off your monsters and life points!"

He drew his card and Silent Magician grew to lvl 3 with 2500, but Seth took no notice as he activated the Black pendant magic card and Zerato's attack rose from 2800 to 3300. Nadia's face drained of color as she watched Zerato begin to walk towards the Silent Magician.

"There are few monsters in duel monsters that can defeat 3300 attack points! DIE SILENT MAGICIAN AND DISAPPEAR FOR GOOD THIS TIME YUGI!"

"No! Activate trap card! Card Defense!" Nadia threw a card away from her hand and Zerato was pulled back onto the opposite side of the field. The silent magician relaxed and nearly slumped on the ground from relief as he looked back at his master. Yugi nodded to him as a sign that he understood and the Silent magician smiled and Nadia.

"Arigato Nadia, I will repay you."

"No need Magician." She smiled at him as colored began coming back into her face and her heart began beating faster. So scared... she was so scared... but she knew she had to end this now. She knew that Seth was majorly underestimating her and she would use that to her advantage. She had a plan... and she was praying to Ra that it worked.

Yugi looked at her with kind eyes as he wondered what she was planning. He entered her mind once but he could;t figure out how he did it... he wanted to know what was going on inside her mind so he knew her strategy but he had faith in her and even though she was a new duelist, he had taught her the basics and she had enough courage to go through this battle.

"Your slipping up Seth." He stated and Seth bit his lip in anger, "You attacked an opponent with three face down cards without hesitation."

"SHUT UP cheerleader!" the veins on his neck began to pop out as his smile grew from ear to ear and he bared his sharpened teeth. His eyes glowed red as he sneered at Nadia and the look made Nadia sick to her stomach, "I will DESTROY YOU PRINCESS AND BAKURA WILL REWARD ME HANDSOMELY FOR MY LOYALTY!"

And with that Seth activated another magic card that regrew his life points by 1000 points.

*Seth LP: 4400*

*Nadia LP:1300*

"Your blinded..." Nadia said cooly and somewhere deep inside her a strong feeling was creeping up her spine. Maybe this feeling was from having Yugi with her battling but she didn't care... for once in her life Nadia felt strong in herself and she felt like a true princess of Egypt.

"I'll open your eyes Seth!"

She drew from her deck and as she looked at her new card her heart stopped for the second time. Her suspicion had been right but it didn't matter, still the shock of having it in her hand was still enough to make her heart flutter. Yugi felt the disturbance in her heart as did the Silent Magician and Yugi looked over her shoulder to see the card she pulled. He pulled back in slight shock but he smiled as he looked on, it should have been obvious to him that this card would be in her deck. Nadia began to shake as she added her new card to her hand and pulled her cards closer to her, closing her eyes as tears of joy filled her bloodshot eyes.

"Seth it's time for you too see my soul decks true power..."

Seth raised an eyebrow as Nadia opened her eyes and she could feel Yugi's strength pouring into her own heart. She was ready.

"Lets end this!"

Seth's eyes grew wider with hunger and more of the deep red liquid pour down his cheeks.

"SHOW ME PRINCESS!"

"First, I summon Fairy's gift in attack mode!"

And as she spoke a bright green butterfly-looking fairy sprouted from the ground and pointed her wand at Zerato which made Seth scoff.

"Next I activate Monster reincarnation by tossing one card from my hand to the graveyard, to bring back my Soul monster! Magician's Valkyria!"

A burst of white light covered the field as the symbol of Monster reincarnation over took the field and raised a familiar face from her sleep and returned her to the graveyard standing beside her, now more powerful, magician companion. Seth shrugged un concerned as he watched the Valkyria return to field.

"That ends my turn..."

"Nadia..." Yugi looked down at her in disbelief, she had left her monsters wide open for an attack and just one hit from Zerato was going to wipe out her life points and herself. Yugi knew that she wasn't showing how much pain she was really in because she was only down to handful of life left... she had to be planning something...

"HAHAHA! YOUR DEAD PRINCESS!" Seth screamed as he drew another card and the Silent Magician grew to lvl 4 with 3000 points.

"OPEN MY EYES? HA! YOU COULDN'T EVEN SUMMON A MONSTER STRONG ENOUGH TO DESTROY MY ULTIMATE CREATURE! YOU'RE SO WEAK PRINCESS!"

He laughed as Zerato pointed his sword towards the Silent Magician and began its attack.

"Goodbye forever PRINCESS!"

"I told you, your blind..."

"NANI?" Seth's eyes grew wide with shock as Zerato's attack suddenly stopped and he returned to his original position. Anger flooded his body and his veins popped out even more that Nadia thought they were going to explode.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"I skipped over your battle phase with this card. Turn Jump!"

"TURN JUMP?"

"Yes it automatically ends your turn, but thats not all it did."

Silent Magician let out a grunt as he suddenly grew three lvls and emerged as a fully grown man with 4500 attack points.

"4...5...00...!"

"That's right and since it's my turn... Silent Magician put an end to Dark lord Zerato!"

"Go Magician!" Yugi chimed in, as his soul monster took flight and began charging up his bright red energy attack aiming right at Zerato's face.

"NO!" Seth screamed but Nadia just closed her eyes and sighed.

"Your blindness to just destroy me lead you to overlooking my down card. I was counting on you to not remember I had one extra card left on the field. I admit Im not the best duelist but I will become one when I need to protect somebody!"

And with that Silent Magician let his attack fly and soon a gigantic explosion overtook the own arena. Seth yelled in agonizing pain as his life value dropped as Zerato crumbled back into the earth, causing dust to fly in all directions. The silent Magician returned to Nadia's side and winked at his master and Yugi nodded back, he couldn't have been more proud of his bonded monster. Nadia smiled at the Silent magician and he sighed in containment as he turn back towards Seth.

But as the dust cleared and Nadia saw Seth on his knees a new sound entered her ears. Light laughter. See peered through the settling dust and found out the Seth was laughing even though his body was shaking in pain from the powerful attack.

"Magician's Valkyria... shut him up." Nadia said and without hesitation Valkyria flew to Seth and hit him with her dark pink magical attack cause more blood curdling screams to crack through the air. Valkyria returned but as she touched the ground Seth began trying to stand up. Nadia looked at him in shock as he pulled himself onto each foot and tried with all his might to stand. His body was heavily burned and his arm bleeding badly , his insides must had been damaged from the loss of life but yet he was still able to stand. And then Nadia heard it again... laughter. Seth was still laughing.

Yugi sighed in frustration as he looked away from Seth at Nadia who was shaking a bit herself. It had been an amazing combo and he was so happy and proud of her... but Seth still wasn't defeated... he had 1600 LP left...

*Seth LP: 1600*

Nadia LP: 1300*

"YOU BRAT! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DEFEAT ME WITH THAT COMBO! HA! I'LL KILL YOU AS SOON AS YOUR TURN ENDS! EVEN IF YOU ATTACKED ME WITH THAT BUTTERFLY OF YOURS, I'LL STILL STAND!"

"Who ever said my finishing attack would be with Fairy's gift?"

Both Yugi and Seth looked at Nadia with shock written all over their faces. Seth's eyes grew redder and more liquid poured from them as he got angry and pointed his badly burnt finger at Nadia.

"YOU HAVE TO ATTACK WITH THAT MONSTER! IT'S THE ONLY ONE YOU'VE GOT-"

But he was cut short by Nadia pulling out a card from her hand and as she did Yugi's eyes widened in understanding. She flipped over the card for Seth to see and his heart plummeted into the earth.

Monster Replace.

"No..." Seth moaned as his eyes started to grow dimmer.

Nadia activated the magic card and called back her Fairy's Gift and pulled out her new card. Yugi watch with anticipation as Nadia placed the card ever so gently on the field and soon the wind began to pick up as a mini tornado entered the arena to help summon her new creature. Silent Magician and Magician's Valkyria stepped back as the creature began to show. A dark purple pointed helmet was first to be seen then came his waving brown hair and sharp grey eyes. His green magician's staff followed by a flowing dark purple clothe. His purple armor encased his body and all that could be seen was his face and hands and he wasted no time in pointing his staff at the spirit crushed Seth. He turned his face around to look into Nadia's and her heart skipped a beat.

"Mahado!"

Mahado smiled back as he pushed away the wind that helped summon him so every one could see him in glory as the Dark Magician.

"Hello, my princess. Your brother will be with us shortly."

Yugi's eyebrows raised and suddenly he could feel a presence next to him and he knew exactly who it was.

A bigger stronger hand was gently placed on Nadia's right should and, even though she knew who it was, she couldn't stop the tears from coming into her eyes. Even if he was only a spirit he was here! Really here, really touching her shoulder, really standing and watching her duel! Her eye rested into those warm strong magenta eyes and her heart burst in flames of joy as she confirmed that her Brother, Atem, was standing over her.

"O-onii-chan..."

"Nadia-chan." he said in his comforting voice that she knew to well but hadn't her in centuries. She couldn't speak... she didn't know what to say... she was in minor state of shock as she just continued to stare into his eyes, making sure that he was really spiritually here.

"Nadia-chan, I'm so proud of you. You've grown so much sister and I know father is happy too." He smiled at her which made the tears that Nadia tried so hard to hold back, spill onto her cheeks.

"I-I-miss you, onii-chan..."

"I miss you too."

He gave shoulder and quick squeeze as he broke his gaze with his sister and looked over at Yugi who was just smiling watching their conversation.

"How have you been aibou?"

"Same as usually Mou hitro no boku."

"Really? well thats good to hear... It's good to see you Aibou."

Yugi sighed, smiling as he did and nodded his head in agreement.

"It's good to see you again."

Atem nodded and looked back at Nadia who still couldn't take her eyes off of him, he laughed a bit and pointed at Seth. As he did the Dark Magician charged up his attack.

"FINISH IT NADIA-CHAN!"

"HAI, ONII-CHAN! DARK MAGICIAN ATTACK!"

"No your highness!" Seth screamed as his face returned to normal but it was etched with fear. Nadia gave Seth a kind smile before the magic hit him and burned the rest of his life points.

"I'll make sure you can rest peacefully, Seth."

Seth's body burned away as the magic kept taking away his life value and as it reached zero all that was left of Seth was his soul floating in mid-air as his body fell face down on the floor. Seth looked at Yugi, then Nadia, and finally Atem as a single tear fell from his eye.

"Please don't leave to burn in hell..."

"I won't..." Nadia promised as Seth disappeared into thin air.

Nadia smiled as the feeling of victory overwhelmed her body and very quickly she was feeling light headed. She began to fall backwards and she saw Yugi trying to reach out for her but his hand went right through hers. He was going back to his body, she knew that the duel was over and he would return as would Atem... why did her stupid body have to give out at a time like this... She saw the Silent Magician, Magician's Valkyria, and Mahado smile at her as her vision became blacker and she finally saw Atem's strong smile as her eyes shut. But she wasn't greeted with darkness...

A bright light was waiting for her behind her eyelids and she felt herself being pulled from her body. She could see some one was coming her way as Atem joined her by her side. She smiled at him and he returned it back as he put a hand on her shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak but he shook he shook his head and pointed at the on coming figure, which was drawing ever nearer. Nadia squinted her eyes as the man came into view and she gasped in shook as her father stood over her and Atem.

"Chichi-way..."

"Nadia. My daughter."

Fear began to spike inside of her because she knew that father hated her and would smack her on occasion if she didn't behave. He scared her and so she flinched away from him but he shook his head, although not in a demanding way in an apologetic way. Nadia was confused and began to recoiling into her brother and he smiled and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Nadia that you react that way to me. I was watching your fight and Nadia, I just wanted you to know, that I am proud of you and that you have gained the right to wear that Millennium item."

"Chichi-way..." she couldn't believe what he was saying... was this really her father? The father that had told her that she disgraced him? She let go of Atem a bit and moved towards her father timidly but was cut short by him.

"I'm sorry I don't have a lot of time and Atem and I must go, but I wanted to tell you this."

"Chichi-way... oni-chan..." but Atem gave her a quick, loving hug and a comforting smile as he went to his fathers side.

"I will see you soon Imouto-san"

"Please don't go!" Nadia pleaded but her father shook his head.

"We must go Nadia. I'm sorry. We will see you again. Goodbye Nadia."

"Goodbye Imouto-san. I'm sorry I never got the chance to say that too you centuries ago." He smiled and the light began to envelope him.

"It's ok oni-chan..."

THe light quickly began to envelope her father who smiled one more time at her before remembering something.

"Oh and by the way, I approve of him." and with that he was gone along with Atem.

Nadia was puzzled by her fathers last statement but she didn't have time to think about it very long, her body grew heavy again and the light was quickly disappearing... soon all she saw and heard nothing as her world went black.

* * *

hey guys!

Ya guess what! My computer crashed on me just as I was finishing this chapter! SOOOOOOOOOOO I had to write like 2/3 over again which sucked but its ok...

Anyway I hope you really enjoy this chapter and I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for making you wait so long lol

ENJOY! and thank you for being patient!

(side note: Japanese translations)

Imouto-san= sister

chichi-way=father

onii-chan=brother

nani=what

hai=yes

(I think i cover everything lol) :D


	24. Egypt part 1

"Come on Yosenity!"

"Wait Yami... Your much faster than I am..."

The beautiful egyptian palace was being shrouded in darkness as night was falling and the stars were beginning to shine brighter and brighter as the clouds opened up the sky. The only light came from the lit torches that hung from the stones walls that cast shadows into the palace. But as the two siblings raced down the hallway, the light from the dim torches made their shadows bigger and more ominous as they followed them through their home. The young king had been called on in the middle of the night by his trusted priest to inform him that the palace had been hit by a surprise attack by shadow creatures. Most of the palace guards had been suffocated by darkness, and now the west wing had been taken. The priests had begun summoning their creatures and protecting the throne room with magic barriers to protect the survivors of the attack. Mahado had tried to escort the pharaoh to the throne room as well but he had broken free to go and see if his sister had been evacuated to the throne room as well. He had arrived just in time. A shadow creature had snuck past the priests soul monsters and had entered in the princesses room. It was just about the plunge a blade into her skull when the pharaoh had burst in and ordered his 'Kings Knight' to kill the creature. He had grabbed his sister and ran from the room with her still half asleep.

"Yami... whats going on... I'm tired..."

"I know you are, Yosenity, but keep running!"

"I can't... whats going on?"

The pharaoh sighed as he turned around and picked his sister into his arms to continue to run faster. Yosenity's eyes continued to drop as she felt her body shake with each stride her brother took. She didn't know back then how serious the situation had been, she had thought her brother had been playing a game with her as they had when they were younger. She didn't know that this night would be the night all of her real suffering would begin. She didn't know... but she should have... the signs were all there...

"Nadia wake up, come on!"

She opened her eyes not realizing that while her brother ran with her in his arms, her body had given up on consciousness again. She had woken up in the midsts of utter fear... the throne room was filled with servants and other inhabitants of the castle, all with confusion and fear on their faces. Mothers holding their children, fathers trying to comfort their wives, children trying to go back sleep, and men barricading the doors. Her head was laying on the thrones arm rest while Atem stroked her head to wake her up. She still wasn't fully awake but she was awake enough to hear the conversation being exchanged right next to her.

"Have you any idea what they could be after Mahado?"

"I don't know my pharaoh... we don't even know who is controlling the creatures either... All we know is that who ever is behind this must have had inside help... there is no way that the enemy could have entered the palace on their own. it's too heavily guarded."

"I want everyone here checked. We need to find out who helped the enemy in my home. Also send out soul monsters to find out where the enemy is so we know where to strike. I want this settled now before it reaches my people."

From what Yosenity had gathered, apparently the enemy (whoever they were) had decided to attack the heart of Egypt then go after the weaker out layers... it was a smart move but also stupid at the same time! Attack the palace! How insane! And more importantly why would they want to attack the palace? Or even Egypt for that matter... the last major war had been settled years ago, there was nothing to fight about anymore! What could possibly be the reason for attack the most powerful kingdom since peace was just so recently established...

"Yes my pharaoh. I will also make sure that more barriers are put around the princesses room."

"Thank you, but that can wait till after this mess is sorted out. I have a feeling this conflict is to hurt the royal family."

"I understand." and with that she heard Mahado get up from his knees and walk away. She turned her head ever so slightly towards her brother to see his expression through her eyelashes, although she was pretty sure what it would consist of. He was tired... just like she was but since he was the pharaoh he had to be alert, especially in times of need. But of course there was stress hidden deep within in his eyes, which she wasn't surprised about either...

Although it had shocked her that he had come looking for her himself, without any priests with him. From the way he was treating her lately, she thought that he had forgotten about her. Ignoring her calls, ignoring her pleas, ignoring his promises... even completely avoiding her gaze... he was her only friend now that Mana had taken up complete apprenticeship with Mahado and now he was acting like she didn't exist... but she didn't know what had been going on or why he had changed... she didn't realize what he had had to deal with. She didn't know that he would have never meant to make her feel this way... why was she so selfish... why hadn't she tried to see things through Atem's eyes. This feeling... this evil feeling she had felt for the past months now, it seemed to be growing... this defiantly wasn't her feeling...

_I was so stupid_

The night wore on and on... with no news from Mahado or the other priests and to her surprise Atem never stopped stroking her head the entire time... even though though it shouldn't have been a surprise to her... she even tried to wake up to help the situation but Atem just gently pressed down on her head and told her to go back to sleep.

"But I want to help Yami..."

"I know you do Nadia but you need to sleep, its ok, I have this covered."

_That was one of the things I always disliked... you started using my name more and more. I should have spoke my mind... but I understand you weren't thinking..._

Minutes ticked by as Nadia laid there, her head always stroked, and she watched through lazy eyes at the dimly lit room. People had calmed down and most (if not all of them) were asleep, except of course the guards and a few choose priests that stood on guard. Where was the conflict? Why had it happened? Was Mahado, Mana, and the others ok? Why did she feel the strange, tiny feeling of guilty pleasure at the fact her home was under attack? Why... what was going on? She need something... Atem's hand was so comforting that she actually found herself yearning for his hand to return to her during those periods when Atem would replace his hand on the top of her head after finishing a stroke. She could talk to him... right?

"Yami...?"

"Yes Nadia?" his voice as comforting as his actions.

"Everything ok right?" she asked, half asking about the situation, the other half asking about something entirely on a personal matter...

"Yes of course everything ok. Why?"

'Everything's ok'...How she had hated that answer... it was the same answer Atem always gave her when he didn't want her to know something or he just didn't want to get into the details with her. But he did ask 'why' this time...

"Nothing... I was just worried about you." And that had been the truth... she was worried that she was loosing him, that he was breaking away from her hands by some (then) unknown reasons that laid deep within her heart... but even though that emotion burned in her eyes, Atem looked away from her but it wasn't for the same reason he had been avoiding her gaze lately, no, this was for a different reason and she thought she knew what it was. At least back then she thought she knew the reason, but now thinking back on it... she had probably been wrong.

He smiled as he looked away from her gaze and continued to stroke her hair in a lovingly manner. He seemed to hold her close to him with that simple motion. She somehow knew in this moment that he wasn't, and hadn't been, ashamed of her like she feared... and he seemed to had understand the subtext of her words as he just continued the soothing pattern on her head. But then why did she still feel a little unsettling burning feeling deep in her soul...

"Nadia... you don't need to worry abo-"

Suddenly a huge bang broke through the quietness of the room and almost everybody jumped to their feet. Priests and Guards ran in front of everybody and began to build a defense. Suddenly they saw Mahado and his soul monster battling a giant snake like shadow creature as they were pushed into the room. Atem stood up at the sight of his close friend in danger and he grabbed his summoning disk to be ready to join the fray. Yosenity followed suit, standing up next to her brother but she didn't have time to move for her summoning disk when a new voice entered through the snarling bangs of the battle.

"Pharaoh."

The voice was smooth but yet rough and tauntingly at the same time. It was the kind of voice that made you sit up straighter or made the hair on the back of your neck curl... Yoesnity swore it could slice through almost anything...

She look out through the now broken doors too find the owner of such an unnerving voice but the darkness of night was making it difficult to make out anything. But as she strained her eyes, she could finally make out a fairly tall man standing just outside the door. He seemed to be standing rather calmly as he observed the battle that he had unfolded in front of him. He walked inside the flickering candle lit room with power in every step he took, and now, thanks to the light of the fire, Yosenity could make out some of his clothing. He was wearing a very tattered blood red cloak so most of this man couldn't be seen but when the cloak fluttered in the breeze, it revealed very strong, worn, tan legs that sported a very poor looking robe... The stranger had thrown his hood over his head and kept his head down so that his face couldn't be seen but that didn't stop his long hair from protruding out from its hiding place. It's color contrasted sharply with brilliant redness of the cloak that hid this man... his hair was just so silver! It looked almost unnatural for someone to be born with such brilliantly bright colored hair and the way it shimmered underneath the moonlight... like water flowing in a stream... just made him seem more out of place.

Yosenity saw his shoulders move a bit as if in laughter and, as if the mute sound of his laughter had been the cue, more shadow creatures burst from behind him and launched themselves towards the guards that were protecting the innocent inhabitants of the palace. Screams erupted everywhere as the inhabitants ran from the battles and towards the far end of the room, but even with panic quickly erupting everywhere, the stranger seemed unaffected by the chaos he was creating. He just continued to stare up at the Pharaoh and the princess. The shadow creature quickly subdued the guards into submission and the pharaoh had taken noticed that they were still alive... The priests, Mahado along with them, had been pushed against the walls as the creatures stopped their advance to stare at their master as if waiting for the instruction the continue the assault...

Yosenity made the smallest attempt the go forward and help out their friends and guards but Atem shot out his arm, keeping her from getting in harms way. She didn't know why but that simple (loving) gesture made a spark of anger flare up in her... why would Atem never let her help? Did he think she would get in the way or she was weak? But Atem never answered her unasked questions... his eyes never left the new arrivals. Such powerful eyes...

It was as if everybody in the room, whether they were on the same side or not, stopped to watch the wordless confrontation taking place before them.

"What do you want?" Atem's finally said at length, his voice commanding as ever as his echoing voice flooded into the receivers ears. But his reaction was nothing more than unpleasant...

The man had chuckled at the question and its sounds made Yosenity's spine go rigid as it chilled to the bone. It was like ice daggers had been thrown their way at the sound of such an absurd question. But it had been a good question...Of course Atem never looked fazed by something as small as such an evil sounding laugh, but if he was, he was very good at hiding the fact that it did, if at all, bothered him. The newcomer stopped chuckling for a minute as his head wandered lazily around the room, taking in every inch of his environment as if writing them down in a very detailed scroll he would later go over in his head... but, rather to quickly, his head found its way back to looking at the pharaoh and the princess head on. Silence ensued as they all waited for the man to answer and it seemed that everyone (except Atem of course) seemed to stop breathing until he decided to grace us with words. But in the end, he did nothing to feed the enticing crowd that was eager to hear. He simply shrugged.

But now the crowd seemed to want to hear him speak even more... even though nobody had moved or spoken (or even dare to let their hearts beat). Atem kept his gaze unwavering, his eyes unmoving as if daring the man to give him a worded explanation. Yosenity never did like that gaze... it was the gaze that Atem only made when he was dead angry or dead serious... it was a gaze that you had to answer too, no matter how hard you tried, it was a gaze that made your very soul split open and show every little secret it held. You would do what those eyes were telling you to do... eventually.

And, as if being drawn out by the power of her brothers stare, the stranger finally sighed and started to speak.

"I wanted to see **all** your weakness's." he finally said in an uncaring matter.

She might have imagined it but it looked like the man's head had moved ever so slightly in her direction.

"It makes me sad to think that your Palace could be over taken by shadow creatures by just a couple months of observation... you should be ready for war at any moment..." His voice was faint but even Yosenity could hear the mocking tone that floated above his words.

If only she had known then... that hadn't been a suggestion, it had been a warning of things to come...

Atem's face flustered a bit at the mention that his security was low... by why would he have tight security? They had been in a time of peace for years now! Their father, the late pharaoh made sure he made Egypt the most powerful and the most respected Kingdom in all the land! There was no need for tight security around the palace... But then again... now that Yosenity thought about it... hadn't she always seen guards patrolling every where she went? Hadn't she seen them guarding the gates and the walls outside her own very room?

So if their security wasn't low... The alternative scared her. He couldn't have been that powerful... could he?

Even if someone had seen the pharaoh falter in that one moment in time, they would have thought they'd imagined it. It had been such a tiny feeling of annoyance that he could conceal easily. To everyone who had there eyes on him, Atem had shown no signs of weakness as he stood taller than ever, his gaze upon the unwelcome guest ever hardening.

"What do you mean, my weakness's?" he finally asked after a lengthy, but yet tension filled, pause. Yosenity's thoughts laughed a bit. Atem had obviously retreated from the 'war' comment, and to be honest it was probably the smartest thing to do. Not to feed into his games...

"Don't play dumb pharaoh. You know what I mean." the man hissed venomously at him. Even though it hadn't been directed at her... Yosenity could still feel some of the poison from his words.

Atem clenched his teeth a bit, annoyed at the newcomers rudeness to the royal family. But he had moved from his high ground ever so slightly... he had showed a tiny opening in his almost unbreakable defense. To anyone else, they would not have seen this ever so fleeting movement that had opened him, in fact Yosenity probably wouldn't have seen it herself if she hadn't already grown accustom to how very subtle Atem could be. But it appeared that the stranger was no ordinary person. Yosenity could have sworn she saw his head raise a little in satisfaction as he observed the pharaoh's movements... how could he see such a small opening from so far away! And, just like a snake ready to eat its prey, he immediately struck.

"Don't be offended Pharaoh... I don't really care for your bloodline anyway." He was probably going to leave it at that, let that little statement rot away a little bit of pride from the royal family but, as an after thought, he added a laugh (that was even more bone chilling then the chuckle) to add even more rudeness to his last remark. But then, as if he suddenly remembered he had to do something very important or maybe he was just completely done with the conversation now that he had had his fun, he turned swiftly on heels and began to walk away toward the horizon as the first rays of sun were beginning penetrate the dark skies.

"Wait!" Atem ordered fiercely and it seemed that the stranger obeyed the demands of the pharaoh for a minute. He had stopped in his tracks and turned his head so he could see over his shoulder as if wondering why he would have been stopped. But Yosenity should have known that the stranger would not obey her brother without some consequences...

"The cute little dancer next to you..." he said pointing lazily at the princess, who was now blushing with anger at being called such a thing when she was royalty,... but something else had made her skin crawl. His voice had seemed to get a bit higher as if in an endearing way... it made her sick, "she'll be your downfall and I can't wait to see the destruction of the pharaoh."

And as he turned his head away it was as if the 'on' switch had been pressed, the shadow creatures had turned their attention back to their captives and started to growl, baring their fangs as they did so. Without anymore warning, they pounced on their prey as the man disappeared within the growing chaos. Screams for loved ones echoed throughout the room as the innocent watched helplessly from the back of the room as the creatures and humans battles got bloody. Scared and unsure of what was going on, Yosenity's head snapped up to her brothers face in desperation, but she didn't need to give him any sort of look to help him make up his mind. She could tell within a split second that Atem had had enough.

Atem raised his summoning disk and called on the God of the Sun and with that the dream went dark. But she knew... she knew that a couple of days later was the day she ran from her brother... she knew that that man had been Bakura... why had she been so stupid... why did she have such a distrusting feeling of her brother when he had done nothing but protect her... why was she such and idiot!

_so stupid... so stupid..._

"Yosenity..."

The next thing she knew she was being nudged awake by Yugi who greeted her with a kind smile. She smiled back as she stretched and popped her ears as she stared out the airplane window, trying hard to make her mind escape the dream and become more fascinated with the fact of flight... these dreams, or memories, were getting more detailed the more they flew... this had been her second time Yugi had woken her and she had to admit, he had great timing. Why was she suddenly reliving memories she hadn't even consciously remembered...

_No! _Yosenity yelled in her mind, her eyes becoming more focused on the ground that was miles and miles below her, "_Stop thinking about it... FLIGHT! I'm flying! This was suppose to be a pleasure reserved for the gods! ..."_

Yugi sighed as he saw Yosenity's attention go out the window (so to speak) and he decided to flagged down a stewardess to get them some water so neither of them got dehydrated. This was his second time waking her from her sleep even though he knew they were still hours away from Egypt and his advice had been to try and sleep through the long flight (that was of course after the excitement had faded)... she had started to say 'so stupid' in her sleep and Yugi had started to worry that her dream was going to turn into a nightmare like it had done the last time. Well he couldn't blame her...

The whole entire day yesterday had been very taxing on both of them. After returning to the real world it was still very early in the morning... Yugi guessed it had to be at least 6 a.m. but he didn't bother to check any clock and both he and Yosenity threw on the first clothes they could lay their hands on and ran out the door. Grandpa had been scared almost to death as they nearly bumped into him on his way to the bathroom. His face was completely perplexed as they continued to run by as Yugi threw an extremely lame excuse back at him, he wasn't even sure if his grandpa had believed him but they had to hurry. From what Seth had told them... their friends were in danger and the moment they had gotten back, Yugi could feel the stress in his own heart. They couldn't be late!

But it almost made him sick to realize that they had been a couple of hours to late...

His hopes were high when they ran into Joey just right on the first corner outside the game shop. He apparently had cleared his shadow game and Yugi had never EVER seen him this white... he thought it had been batter not the ask him what kind of shadow game he had been forced to play but he had assured both of them, in a very low scared voice, that it defiantly hadn't been duel monsters...

"I never thought such a big dude would be... jeez! That was crazy Yug... you wouldn't believe me..." Joey's voice was normal as he spoke but just because his voice was it didn't mean he was...

Yugi guessed by 'big dude' he had meant Xanto. That would explain so much... Xanto must have been a very scary opponent seeing how he completely dwarfed Yugi and Yosenity... But that meant that Xanto had been sent 'away'... well one more enemy down. But then, what about Tristan and Tea! Yugi's hopes were high as they sprinted down the streets to Tristan's apartment and to Tea's home, if Joey could pull off winning a shadow game with a frikin giant... then maybe... just maybe.

But Joey, in the future, was considered to the the third best gamer in the world...

And Yugi's fears were all to quickly confirmed as they entered Tristan's Apartment complex and had found his lifeless looking body sprawled on the ground with nothing to commemorate his struggle. Yugi could barely speak and joey rolled his lifeless looking friend onto his back and promised to take him to him to hospital. Yugi and Yosenity looked at each other despairingly as Joey ran to the hospital with the few rays of the sun that were finally coming into view over the cities horizon. But of course Yugi didn't have time to wait for Joey to come back... but he wished he had. It had been too much to appear just minutes later in front of Tea's house to see her pale, tear-streaked face lay lifeless along with her ice cold body. It had just looked like she had been tortured brutally, both physically and mentally... her unmoving eyes told it all. He couldn't even look at her as tears welled up in his eyes... it couldn't be happening... she couldn't be... could she? His eyes got bigger at the thought of it as panic settled inside his heart!

"_No... not Anzu... not Tristan... not... Anzu!"_

Thank the gods that Yosenity had chosen to interrupt his mini mental break down at that precis moment, she probably heard the torment his mind had been about to put on him. She shook her head as if saying that she wasn't... well... Yugi couldn't bring himself to even think it. She was ok... well not ok... but at least she wasn't the alternative. At first Yugi didn't believe Yosenity for Anzu's body was so cold and her eyes so empty... but as Yosenity forced him to get closer to her, he could hear the faint rhythm of her heart... beating weakly inside her chest. The rest was quite a blur as happiness relief had swept over him, it had come on so fast that his body almost collapsed as the feelings hit him like a tidal wave! Next thing he knew he was in the hospital next to his two good friends as they lied, barely alive, in their beds right next to each other. His voice still was caught on everything that it could possibly be caught on, that Yosenity had had to explain everything to Joey and Grandpa even though she was mentally tired in the wee hours of the morning... it had to be, what, 7:30 by this time?

Grandpa had rushed to go and buy some plane tickets to Egypt as Joey agreed to stay behind and watch over the two until they came back... it was a smart move since Aiden and Amy were still out there and they probably had orders to finish off what they started. Even though Yugi felt deep anger for both of those beings, he had been kept from being drowned in his anger by a silky soft hand that tightly held his in reassurance. He remembered feeling anxious, sadness, and anger all at the same time and he knew that some of these feeling belonged to Yosenity... it always made her anxious and upset to see him upset. So, after hours of being in the hospital, grandpa finally returned with two printed out tickets to Egypt and, about half a day later, he was trying to keep Yosenity in her skin as they walked through the airport. He wasn't sure if she was as genuinely excited as she had claimed... sure she had to be a little excited to see things fly and to just see something she'd never seen before, but he was sure she had been putting on more excitedness just to try and cheer him up the best way she knew how. It didn't annoy him... it had been more than welcome! Even if she almost stepped in a mop water bucket and almost broke a tv screen that showed the plane times...

He was pulled back into reality as the stewardess came back and handed to cups of ice water to him, he nodded politely as a thank you then forced the drink into her hands... he didn't want her dehydrated...

Yosenity had pulled slightly away at the sudden coldness that invaded her skin, but laughed at her silliness as she gladly accepted the beverage and downed it. Soon the cup was crumbled and put into a trash bag as she sighed and closed her eyes again. Yugi watched her out of the corner of his eye as he set his cup onto his tray... he had already drank 3 bottles of water... he didn't think his body could take much more liquid... maybe yosenity was falling asleep again. He couldn't blame her, she must still be mentally exhausted after her battle, he still couldn't believe she had managed to save him as well as herself... it was so impressive.

His mind drifted to thoughts of Ryo and Bakura... it had scared him a bit when they had found his apartment completely deserted with his dressers void of any clothing. From what he remembered Bakura managed to enter the magic zone just as his soul monster transported everyones souls out of the locket... did that mean that he was responsible for Bakura being set out into the world... and what about Ryo... was he ok? Where was he? Where had he gone... Oh Ryo...

"_I'm sorry..." _he muttered inside his mind but almost immediately after the thought echoed inside his skull he saw Yosenity's hand twitch. His eyes wandered over to her and he wasn't at all to see that she had been looking at him... but her gaze was something different then it's normal 'it's ok' look. He couldn't quite place what was behind those blue eyes and he decided not to use his newly learned trick to purge her mind, this was something he wanted to find out without cheating. It seemed to be more peaceful, more happy, more understanding... was their a word for all this? He didn't know but all to soon, she pulled her eyes away and returned them to the window and he saw in her eyes slowly close through her reflection, but that look had healed him in some way...

He cast his eyes downward onto the armrest that separated the both of them... he knew she was struggling with this maybe more than he... He knew she was blaming herself for his friends states, he knew that was cursing herself for not being strong enough to finish the fight quicker, he knew that she was still scared... scared to face him about his friends and scared to face herself. And to top it all off now she was having trouble sleeping because her dreams had become increasingly more unnerving. He tried to give her her time alone inside her mind but it was hard to ignore the sudden images or a momentarily sentence in his head from her dreams. It just seemed the more they flew the more of her dreams he saw... was it because she was getting closer to home?

He sighed quietly as he cleared his mind... he didn't want to think these things anymore... so he blinked hurriedly as his eyes looked over Yosenity's hand resting ever so softly on the armrest as her body was beginning to loose consciousness. He smiled a bit as he slid his hand gently over hers and squeezed it to make her know that he was still here and he would always be there for her. Even though she didn't say anything, Yugi could see her mouth curve upward ever so slightly out of the corner of his eye... he had fulfilled his job. But he could feel something lurking in the back of his mind, was it another one of Yosenity's dreams ready to strike her and just giving him fair warning? He looked around the plane before deciding it'd be best for him to et some shut eye too. He didn't care if Yosenity's dreams were invading his mind as well, he would at least know what had happened many millennia ago.

Dark... it was impossibly dark...

Where was he? He didn't dare move his eyes for he could feel that the place he was in was not a welcoming one... he felt cold stone against his hands and feet instead of carpet or wood... he could feel smell an old scent wafting through the air and he heard the sound of water dripping onto the ground, its noise was the only thing penetrating his silent imprisonment... He felt himself shake... What was going on? The last thing he remembered was being in egyptian clothes and staring evil right in the face again... but he hadn't been alone. Anzu, Tristan, Joey and Yugi had been there. But where had been there? He'd never been there before... the stone walls and great paintings on the walls made him feel as if he was in some sort of palace... had they all been sucked into this weird egyptian palace just to be face with his old self...

He shuddered as he remembered the hungry look in his eyes as the spirit stared him down. How could this had happened... the pharaoh was gone, the millennium items (well most of them) were gone... Yugi had told them that his evil past life had been ripped to shreds in the darkness... then how could he be here. How could he have come back into his life after months of peaceful living. He had gotten his grades back up in class and had even began becoming more open to his newly found friends, since he was determined to rebuild his life and make up for the five years he lost. Why did he have to come back now that things were finally fitting together again.

Maybe he imagined it but he swore he could hear the Spirits laugh in the back of head and to his horror, it sounded a little to familiar for his liking... He closed his eyes, but it really didn't do any good since where he was was pitch black anyway, so he shook his head as if trying to shake out that laugh he hated so much... He wasn't going to allow his life to be destroyed like that ever again...

His silent prison was suddenly broken by the same evil cackle that had invaded his mind, but this time it invaded the whole room... it was like tiny daggers pierced his skin every-time the laugh bounced off the stone walls. He slammed his hands against his ears, trying in vain to keep the sound from vibrating his ear drums, but it slithered through his fingers and continued to attack his ears...God he wished it stop... but the moment that request popped into mind, he immediately regretted it.

"Open your eyes Hikari."

He shook his head, immediately showing his intention to ignore the order, but he heard an unnerving growl replace the faded laughter and it gripped his heart in fear... He had to open his eyes... even though he didn't want too...

Against all better judgement, he peered through his eyelashes and his heart plummeted into his stomach. Of course, maybe it shouldn't have been such a great shock to him like it had been but what could he say... he still scared him to death.

His double looked down at him with disgusted brown eyes that were almost identical to his own if it hadn't been the slight hint of crimson hidden in his iris's. His see through appearance just continued to glare down at him as if waiting for him to move or say something, but all he did was continue to open his eyes so he could properly see him in the pitch blackness... it was strange. Even though he couldn't see a blasted thing just moments ago, he could see his look alike so clearly... although he hated that he could see every detail of the spirits appearance... right down to single strands of the same silver white hair that they both shared...

Minutes past without anyone, or anything, daring to move... The only thing that did move was a freezing breeze that decided to enter the room through the small cracks in the walls. But then out of nowhere, his double ganger cracked a small, but wicked, smile as his eyes finally moved from his own brown ones.

"You look pathetic Ryo." He said, disgust lingering with every word he spoke.

Ryo flushed a deep red at the remark but in all honesty he didn't care what the spirit thought. He just wanted to know one thing at the moment.

"Where am I? Where did you take me spirit?" his voice didn't shake like he had anticipated but he was glad it didn't. He wasn't going to give the Spirit the satisfaction of knowing he was scared... he had lived months without the spirit and he wasn't going to just let the spirit take him over again like he had back then...

His look alike sneered at being called spirit but he quickly brushed it off as he decided to retort.

"You still won't use my real name, even though you know it? Is it because you hate that its also your name as well?" With his last comment his regular snicker escaped his mouth... he knew that had been a button for Ryo years ago and, unfortunately, it was still a button for Ryo flushed even more...

Ryo hated that he shared a name with the spirit but he sure as hell wasn't going to give the pleasure of using it... why would he? It was his name! The spirit was, so to speak, dead! The name Bakura belonged to him now!

"You never answered my last question!" Ryo spat back at Bakura after finding his voice again.

But Bakura snickered again as he took a step closer to Ryo and, almost instinctively, Ryo recoiled. But then, much to Ryo's shock, Bakura answered him.

"Your in Egypt, in a village called Kul Elna... my home." He took another step towards him as his crimson brown eyes returned to Ryo's soft brown ones. Ryo faltered as he searched for some courage that his body must have hidden somewhere... Kul Elna... that sounded so similar to him some how? But where? Why would that sound familiar? He knew little to nothing about Egypt's history except the history about the nameless pharaoh of course, but still, Kul Elna should have sounded brand knew to his ears... but it didn't... WAIT! The spirit had said they were in Egypt... How the hell? Last thing he remembered was falling out of bed onto the floor of his apartment... How did he end up in Egypt?

Ryo kept his gaze straight into the Spirits face even though his mind was far far away. This seemed to read across to Bakura who didnt speak even though he was being stared at with expressionless eyes. Although he didn't speak out of respect for his old partners thoughts, no this gaze he returned seemed to dare him to figure it out... as if wanting him to figure it out... why would he be so excited?

But Ryo soon found the answer to that question almost immediately after he thought it. If he hadn't brought himself to Egypt... someone had too... His face went white as he shook his head and turned his head away, finally breaking the tension between the two pairs of eyes. He could feel his hands begin to shake as he grabbed onto one arm trying to steady his actions... his voice seemed to have left him but he needed to ask... he needed to know. But Bakura, now smirking uncontrollably at the fact that Ryo had finally figured out the equation, found his voice for him.

"You get it don't you?"

His voice taunted Ryo... he didn't, no, he couldn't look up to see the Spirit... his stomach churning sickly. He just continued to shake his head as if that simple motion would make the whole situation seem like a dream that he would eventually wake up from... but wasn't that what he had tried to do last time he encountered the Spirit...

"How... this is my body..." he said when his voice finally made its way back to him, even if it was only at a quarter of its normal volume.

The Spirit reacted in the exact way Ryo had been fearing... his cruel cruel laugh... and the fact that it bounced off the stone walls made it even worse... Ryo couldn't remember hearing a more bone chilling sound then that of the Spirit's... he sure did have a gift for making people feel uncomfortable...

"I'm able to join with you again Hikari, because I used the Millennium Lockets power to replace the thing that had been taken away from you."

At this Ryo looked up into the Spirits face with utter confusion and shook on his face. The thing that had been taken away from him? What the bloody hell did that mean! Nothing had been stolen from him! And before he knew it he was jumping to his feet as if protecting himself from any further absurd comments. It looked like Ryo had finally found the courage that his body had hidden, for he had never looked at the spirit the way he was looking at him now... His eyes stronger and bigger as if commanding that the madness stop... as if telling the thief to step down and just let him go home. Where the heck was this coming from?

"Nothing's been-"

"Your so naive, Hikari." Bakura interrupts in a voice much stronger and powerful than his own. It made Ryo retract a little but he couldn't abandon his stand now that he had decided to make one... he gave the Spirit an 'oh really' face and Bakura narrowed his eyes at such a look. Ryo could tell he didn't like his little 'puppet' to be so bold to him but he didn't care.

"You want to know something Hikari..." Bakura breathed after he had brushed off Ryo's rude look. His voice like ice, tauntingly again... but Ryo refused to let old tricks get him again and Bakura seemed to sense that in him so he continued as he took another step towards him.

"I took something from you five years ago."

Ryo's eyes grew wider in confusion... He remembered being Bakura's pet, his little play toy that he felt he could bully... he also remembered him taking over his friends... his family... his actions...

"I-" Ryo started but Bakura interrupted him abruptly.

"I'm not talking about taking your little friends or any of your other petty problems vessel! I'm talking about something much more important... something you hold dear... something you think you've regained since I've left you... in truth you did but now that I'm back its gone again."

Bakura took another step but Ryo didn't move... to entranced by Bakura's words to think about anything else. He dare not speak... not wanting to give the Spirit any more firing power... but, like usual he didn't need too.

"Give up Vessel?" Bakura jeered, reading Ryo's blank expression, "Fine I'll tell you since you seemed to dumbfounded by such a simple answer."

Bakura leaned down to Ryo's ears like he was about to tell Ryo a naughty secret he didn't want anyone else to know... Ryo closed his eyes not wanting to see the Spirit so close to him but again his body didn't move... it seemed to not be under his control anymore and feeling that, sadly, wasn't all that new to him either. The Spirit's whisper seemed like a snake that was hissing in his ear as if warning him he wouldn't like what he was about to hear... and he didn't.

"I've taken your identity."

Ryo took a sharp intake of breathe as the answer echoed around in his mind... his identity... it belonged to this... this monster! Wait... what the Spirit had said... he used the locket's power to replace what had been taken... if Bakura had taken his identify then... he had used the lockets power... to...

give it back...

"Oh God..." Ryo breathed as the realization of what was happening hit him... it almost made him really sick this time... he could feel it rising up in his throat but he quickly swallowed it down as he felt Bakura stand up straight with a slight snicker as he did so.

"Your not as stupid as I remember you being Hikari." Bakura said cracking a smile.

But Ryo suddenly shot him a cruel look that made Bakura's face to surprise. Ryo's new found courage wouldn't allow such a thing to happen... this was his body! This was his life! He wasn't going to hand it over easily this time... over his dead body! But he knew if he wasn't' careful that might be exactly what happened..

"There's no way I'll let you use my body again!" Ryo shouted at the Spirit anger flaring up in voice. But it was Obvious Bakura didn't like that... he slammed his hand onto the stone wall right next to Ryo's head and the sheer force of it made Ryo yelp a little as he saw that it barely missed him...

_Be strong Ryo... be strong... you can fight him this time!_

"There's no way I'll let you stop me from using your body." Bakura said... fire burning his his crimson brown eyes. Ryo couldn't help but look away from him... no matter how strong he thought he was he couldn't deny that that look scared him...

But then Ryo saw Bakura bring his free hand slowly up to his forehead, resting this middle finger right above Ryo's eyes... Bakura's face looked hungry as he moved a step closer to Ryo's body and without knowing it... Ryo started to shake.

"_Your in Egypt in a town called Kul Elna..."_

It finally hit Ryo where he had heard Kul Elna from... Yugi had told him about Kul Elna after he had sent the pharaoh to his resting place... but then that meant he was staring at the only survivor to Kul Elna... but those people in the locket... the girl and the two men, they had called him uncle? But his thoughts were suddenly stopped as Bakura snickered. His eyes returned to that evil face, which was much to close for comfort now, as if silently asking him what was so funny...

"Just by being close to you, I can hear your thoughts just like in the old days Hikari... "

Ryo gulped... how disturbing... his thoughts weren't private anymore like they had been for a few blissful months but soon he was pulled back into reality as Bakura continued.

"Your right, those three people you saw in the locket can't be related to me since I am the soul survivor of the kul Elna massacre. Truth is, their not. I found their father a couple of days before I decided to start toying with the royal family, just wandering aimlessly in the desert looking for food. So I took him and his family in but the man never recovered mentally from whatever the hell had happened to him and he went a touch bit insane. Unfortunately they don't know that while they'll there loyal to me no matter what, I don't care whether they live or die. I took them in to help my plans and Zorc's plans."

Ryo's eyes opened wider with disgust at how cruel the Spirit actually was... it was horrible...

"You mons-"

But before Ryo could finish, Bakura plunged his see-through hand into Ryo's skull and immense pain had suddenly broken out over his whole body. Searing pain like Ryo had never felt before... it seemed to trickle from his forehead all the way down to his toes like pin slowly dripping down a wall. He screamed blood murder as his fingernails clawed into the wall behind him... he couldn't move... so much pain...

"Welcome home." Bakura laughed through Ryo's screams.

* * *

Chapter 24! FINALLY!

*smacks hand* bad Yosenity for taking soo long :)

Any who, you've waited and waited and wait and now its here and trust me part 2 is coming quickly on its way ;)

Thank you thank you thank you thank you for everyone who has reviewed or even read this story it means a lot!

Review this chapter maybe? :D


	25. Egypt part 2

The sky began to turn a deep yellow as the sun began to set on the desert kingdom. Shops were beginning to get packed up as dinner was being put out onto tables of hungry husbands and energy depleted kids. Everything seemed peaceful now that the great pharaoh had defeat their enemies in a war that had come to close for comfort. But now, thanks to their rise in victory, everyone knew how powerful Egypt was and the whole kingdom was sure that they would be in a time of peace for a very long time. It was all thanks to the pharaoh and the newly created millennium items. But tonight, things were going to play out a bit differently in the palace...

"You got to get your hands right over it, then strike! But be careful they're slimy!"

"Ok onii-chan!"

The preteen prince stood absolutely still in the waters of the courtyard pond, his hands motionless as they hovered just inches over the water... waiting... The young princess had her stance almost identical to her brothers as she tried to follow exactly what he was doing... her clothes drenched and hair soaked obviously from failing to catch her prey and falling into the murky water... Her face was contorted in concentration as she tried desperately to be patient with her task but it was clear that her older brother was much better at this that she was... Minutes ticked by as the burning sun hung lower and lower in the sky... soon the blue sky was now tinted with a bright yellow color and the moment the slightest hint of orange flooded to sky, the prince struck. His movements were so fast, so precise, so sudden that it made the princess shriek in surprise as she toppled into the water for the second time that evening. The prince laughed gently as his sister wiped her eyes of the dirty water, he reached out to her as the princess eyes fell on her brothers prize. He had managed to catch a fairly large fish that was squirming to get free of his mighty grip. The little girl gaped at her brothers skill, how come he could catch the fish with his bare hands and she just got wet... She sighed as she took her brothers hand and with one mighty tug, she was standing upright staring up into her brothers face.

"You've gotta be patient Yosenity, A good leader must learn to wait and then strike!"

Yosenity smiled and she rung out her skirt while her brother gently placed the fish back inside the water and quickly become invisible underneath the floating vegetation.

"I'll learn!" Yosenity said with a smile, "I'll be just as good as you are one day Yami!"

Yami smiled back as he patted her head, but then a new voice was added to their two way conversation.

"You two! Why don't you ever tell me when you're going swimming!"

Yosenity's big blue eyes looked up to find the owner of this cheerful voice, and it didn't take long to find it either. Yosenity and Yami looked up at the same time to see the preteen Mana holding a book almost as big as her under her arm. Her hair was tousled as if she had just run a mile and there were dark circles beginning to creep under her eyes but that didn't stop the pure joy and the look of fun from pouring out of her. But It wasn't just Mana that stood in front of the two... A very youthful looking Mahado stood a head taller than Mana looking at the two with the same look of interest in his eyes. Yosenity guessed that Mahado and Mana had just got done with their sorcery training for the day, although poor Mana had too work extra hard at it. Mahado was a magician by blood, his father taught him and his mother was trying her best to teach little Mana... she always seemed to struggle but Yosenity knew she'd never give up being a sorcerer... she admired Mahado too much and plus she wanted to do 'cool magic tricks to help Ouji'. The siblings looked at each other then back at their best friends and both of them broke into identical guilty smiles.

"Well..." Yami started as he scratched the back of his head, "we weren't swimming so much as fishing."

Mana's eyebrows raised in longing and Yosenity giggled at the look as she rung out her long hair. Mahado's face just broke it an innocent smile as he looked down at the two, his smile seemed to say 'kids will be kids' and it made Yami laugh a bit. But it disappeared quickly as Mahado's gaze scanned Yosenity from head to toe.

"Oujo... what happened too you?" He said slightly worried...

"I fell." She answered kindly... she knew Mahado had thought that maybe she almost drowned... he always wanted to protect the both of the siblings... and she didn't want Mahado to feel worried or guilty over something that didn't even happen. Her answer seemed to erase Mahado's worry for he rolled his eyes and his face went back to that beautifully innocent smile. Yosenity smiled back and then her eyes fell back onto Mana who was still staring longingly at the water.

"It's harder than it looks, Mana." Yosenity commented to Mana as she stepped out of the water but the moment her sentence had ended, Mana was already flying past her towards the water, her giant book clattering to the ground as she cannon balled into the water. Yosenity's eyes widened as a medium wave came towards her... Yami raced towards her and picked her up to move her from the oncoming water but was too slow... the two were soon caught in the wave and ended up soaked from the waist down... Silence followed but was broken as Mana' head resurfaced. Laughter echoed all around the courtyard as pink entered the ever darkening sky and soon the siblings were splashing Mana in the face as she swam away, as Mahado quickly raced to save Mana's book from being ruined with water... although everybody was happy when he decided to join on their little shanagins and it turned into a boys against girls splash fight.

_We were a family... onii-chan, Mahado, Mana and I... I wish things hadn't changed... _

Eventually Mana and Mahado had to leave the two, with Mana's giant book of Magician studies under her arm and Mahado pushing her towards the doors, but she swore a water vengeance the next time they met... of course that was met by a 'you're on!" by both of the children and stifled laughter by Mahado. She let out another giggle as she allowed herself to be pushed away and soon Yami was escorting his sister to her room to get changed into night clothes. He had left to change as well but instead of returning to read to her like he normally did, he had returned in day clothes telling her that he was going out with father and couldn't read to her tonight. When she had asked why, she saw his eyes fill with slight fear as the answer 'i don't know' escaped his lips. Yosenity didn't question anymore... she gave her brother a quick hug as he left her room without another word... A couple of hours later, the sky was completely dark with the exception of the full moon and the many stars that nestled around it. A slight breeze was blowing through the kingdom and through Yosenity's hair as she stood outside on her balcony gazing up at the twinkling little lights. In truth she wasn't actually looking at them, she was listening for the sound of hooves against rock, or the slight voice saying 'welcome back, my pharaoh." She was so worried...

Her room was dark as all the candles had been blown out by her mother when she had come in to tell her to sleep... Yosenity had to be silent... if her mother knew she was still up, goodness... talk about more work tomorrow... but eventually, after hours of standing out on her cold balcony, Yosenity decided to continue listening from the warmth of her bed... that way if mom came in, she could pretend to be asleep! But she wouldn't stay in her warm bed for very long...

Her door burst wide open with a bang causing Yosenity to bolt straight up out of bed in terror... but it was very short lived as she saw her mom standing in the door frame, but she didn't look well. She had extremely dark circles under her eyes... her hair was messy and she was panting so hard like her own lungs were being crushed... The overall appearance scared Yosenity to bits as her eyes were still trying to desperately to adjust to the light that now was flooding into her room. But the moment she saw who it was her heart stopped for she had never seen her mother like this before... nor had she even seen her mom cry... but she was certain that tears were welling up in her eyes as she came over to her bedside.

"Okaasan...?" she managed to say quietly but she never did get any answer from her mother... she was quickly swept into her arms and quickly left the room, each step she took full of urgency... Yosenity could only see over her shoulder the whole way but she knew the castle so well that she sort of knew where her mom was going... the horse stables? Why would she be going to the horse stables? Were they going somewhere at this time of night? But she never voiced her question as she nestled into her mothers arms as the coldness of the night hit her skin and the sound of horses neighing rang in her ears... but then a friendly voice weaved into the sound of the horses.

"Your Horse is ready my Queen... There are a couple of bandits trying to sneak into the castle but they will be dealt with before you return."

"Thank you Ammon..."

"My Queen... are you sure you want to travel alone... it is more dangerous out there in the desert... thevies are out and about this time of night."

"Please Ammon... I know you have just my safety at heart, but I don't have time right now... please just do as I say."

Yosenity could hear the man choke a little for he knew he had stepped out of place... she heard his clothes rustle and she knew that the man was now bowing to her mom, but it was strange... mother was never demanding... even though she could be since she was the queen of Egypt... she was always kind and wished to hear others opinons... what had happened to mother? But her thoughts were silenced by the rustling of mans clothes once again as he stood up to face his ruler. He clapped his hands together and suddenly footsteps could be heard running towards them along with the sound of clatering horse hooves.

"Here is the horse Father"

"Good Mahado."

But at the mention of Mahado's name Yosenity's head jerked up off of her mom's shoulder to spin around and see if it was really him. Of course she wasn't disappointed when her eyes fell on one of her best friends... why was he up this late with sir Ammon? Could what had her mother so upset be this important? What was going on... Yosenity's mind kept buzzing with a million questions... who knew her mind would have been working so hard this early in the morning...

The moment Yosenity's sky blue eyes popped up around the Queens shoulder, Mahado smiled gently at her as if to give her some kind of encouragement... but his look made Yosenity's eyes well up with tears... she wasn't sure why... was she scared? was she just happy to see some sort of solid rock in a sea of questions? She didn't know but Mahado just continued to smiled up at her but his strong presence as a young priest was never lost.

"Oujo..." he said with calm sinserity in his voice.

"Maha-do.'' Yosenity said back trying her hardest to smile through her tears that now spilled out onto her cheeks. But no matter how hard she tried to hide the fact she was crying, the queen suddenly looked at her, love poured from her very tired looking face. Yosenity smiled at her beautiful mother as she reached up and gently wiped away new tears that were forming to replace the old.

"Oh Nadia, don't cry sweetie. There's nothing to be upset about honey."

"Okaasan..." Yosenity started but she just ended up burying her head into her mothers jet black hair trying hard to fight back tears of fear and unknown... Her mother just ended up stroking her hair and holding her more tightly into her warm body as she spoke to the two men in front of her.

"She'll be fine Mahado." The queen said to the little priest in front of her and Yosenity could only guess that Mahado had shown a sign of worry on his face... he was so silly... wanting to protect Yami and her all the time. She felt her mother move and soon she was being pulled away from her mothers comforting embrace to be put on the horse just in front of the queen... but it wasn't long before her arms were back around Yosenity as she held the reins... ready to gallop of into the night. Yosenity brushed away her tears as she now peered down at Mahado as his father started to move the horse to the gates. She threw a small wave in Mahado's direction and he returned it with a wink, as if he was trying to say without words not to be afraid and that she'd be back before she knew it...

_Oh how I wish that would have been true... Mother..._

"Take care of the Castle while I'm gone Ammon."

"I will. We will be awaiting your arrival home."

"Thank you."

And with that, the horse whined as it began to gallop down the courtyard toward the city streets. Yosenity looked behind her to see Mahado just once more before they were gone but he wasn't paying attention to them anymore... Yosenity could see through her hair that he was listening to his fathers order and within the second they both ran off into the entrance hall... to deal with the intruders no doubt... she sighed as she pushed her hair behind her ear and nestled into her mother's arms to guard herself from the icy air that was now penetrating her exposed skin... gods she wished she would have grabbed a blanket from her bed... but her mother wrapped one arm around her try and keep her warmer... it was a nice gesture but in truth it wasn't helping her much...

What felt like hours passed by as mother and daughter rode through the city of Egypt and out into the desert... Yosenity tried to sleep but the rough movement of the horses body made that dream nearly impossible to accomplish... so she opted to just stare through her eyelashes at the enourmous desert that they called home... it wasn't very exciting but she tried to make it exciting by trying to figure out what some of the dunes were shaped as... But if there was one thing that was killing her was the silence even though it wasn't acctually silent with the wind rushing past her ears... silence between her and her mom. She wanted to talk to her but something just told her that it would be better if she just kept quiet... her mom seemed to be deep in thought, probably over the thing that had made her so worried in the first place... but did it really have to be this silent...

Finally after a couple more minutes Yosenity couldn't stand it anymore, she had to ask one of her questions... if the silence wouldn't kill her, the questions in her mind would... and Yosenity certainly didn't want her brian to explode...

"Okaasan?" she asked tentivily but loud enough to be heard over the deafening winds. She tilted her head to the side so she could at least see a little bit of her mom as the conversation started.

Her mother shook her head a bit as if surprised to hear Yosenity's voice and she quickly looked down at her with her usual kind smile that never fail to come onto her face when Yosenity was around.

"Yes Nadia?"

Yosenity blushed as she looked away for a minute a bit uncomfortable that she broke her mothers silence... maybe she was impatient like Yami had said...

"Well..." she started slowly, "where are we going..."

She brought her eyes back up to her mom's face and to her slight surprise, her mother's smile widened as if not surprised that Yosenity would ask that question.

"We're going to see your brother and your father." She stated sweetly.

"But I thought that they would be back in the morning?"

"They are going to Nadia, its just something has come up and I need to talk to your father."

"A vision?"

Yosenity's mother's smile finally cracked into a sort of scared look but as it happened, she quickly looked away so Yosenity couldn't see it...

"Sort of..."

So that was what was going on...

The queen was blessed with the ablitly to sometimes predict the future or see visions from the gods. She had forseen the millenium items being made years before even Yami was born... she had also predicted the war that forced the items creation. Sometimes she aided the pharaoh with her visions... she was indeed a powerful queen... So she must have had a vision of something horrible if she was willing to risk her life to go out into the desert to find the pharaoh...

But suddenly the horse began to slow down to a stop which drew Yosenity out of her thoughts and into the night once more... she looked up at her mother and as she did, her mom tightened her grip on her daughters waist as she stared out in the sands. Yosenity followed her gaze and for the first time she could see something other than pitch blackness. An orange glow was quickly coming their way...

Fear gripped Yosenity's heart as she watch the glow come closer and soon she could make out to men on horse back with bags upon bags of goodness knows what... and as she continued to look out to them she heard her mom curse...

"... They've spotted us..."

Yosenity's young eyes filled with fear as she twisted her body to look at her mother full on. The queen quickly looked down at her and kissed her forehead... as she picked her up into a loving hug.

"Nadia sweetie, I need you to do something for me."

Yosenity kept silent as she grabbed onto her mothers clothing, fear welling up inside her whole being as she breathed in her moms wonderful smell.

"I need you to tell the pharaoh my vision. I saw darkness make a home inside of the millenium locket and I saw a great war to come and to be... The future pharaoh will out match them and he will be sealed away after peace but the darkness won't die... please tell him this Nadia..."

"Okaasan..." Yosenity tried to say while more tears started to form. She didn't understand? What did that mean... and why couldn't her mother tell the pharaoh.

"Nadia... I love you so much... I'm so happy the gods gave you to me..." She squeezed Yosenity in a tighter hug and Yosenity copied her as she grabbed onto her clothing, nestling her face into the queens neck.

"I Love you Nadia... I Love Atem and the pharaoh as well and I thank the gods for all three of you..."

Yosenity felt her mother lift her up and off the horse to set her down onto the chilled sand. Yosenity reached up to her as her hands left her sides but Her mom shook her head and Yosenity could see tears filled in her eyes...

"Okaasan!" Yosenity cried but her mother shook her head as she grabbed the horses reins again.

"Run Nadia! Hide behind the nearest dune! Please tell my vision to the pharaoh..."

Nadia nodded slowly as she took a step back obeying her mothers orders but she didn't want to leave... Why did she have too... why couldn't her mom come with her... why was this happening...

"Mom-"

"Run now Nadia!"

Without another moments hesitation, Nadia took of running towards a nearby dune to hide behind... tears flying from her eyes as she broke her gaze with her mom's beautiful face... little did she know back then that would be the last time she would see it.

"I'll see you at home!" Nadia yelled to her mother but she got no response in return... how wrong she had been back then... She eventually slid behind a giant pile of sand and she quickly pulled her knees in close to her, not daring to move but listening like her life depended on it... she didn't have to wait long.

"What have we got here... hmm?" came a nasty sounding mans voice...

"Well it looks like a very _lovely_ woman..." came another man's voice but this one was a bit more powerful and calmer sounding...

"I apperciate the compliment but is there something that I could help you with?" came the queens voice, more powerful than Nadia ever remembered hearing it before.

"Oh we want nothing really special..." came the firsts mans voice.

"Then I will be on my way if you please." said the queen but Nadia heard quick hoof steps as a response.

"Give us whatever your carrying."

"Unfortunately I have nothing on me! Now let me pass!" her mothers voice almost matched the pharaohs voice in intensity but for some reason this made the two thieves laugh very hard.

"DO YOU HEAR HER! Talking like she's the damned pharaoh!" snorted the first man as the second composed himself to shoot another comment at the queen.

"FINE! If you don't have anything of value on you then we'll take something else."

Nadia heard the second man snap his fingers and the next thing she heard was struggling and horses whining... she clamped her hands around her ears trying to block out the sound of the yelling and whining but it was no use... she could still hear the two men taunting her mother as she struggled.

"I want first go at her! She's sexy!"

"SHUT UP! I get to go at her first!"

"You will unhand me!"

"Oh why would I do that lady?"

"The Gods will punish you if you don't!"

"The Gods will punish me if I let that beautiful body of yours go to waste!"

Nadia heard bangs next and it was clear that her mother was trying to fend them off with the few magic tricks Sir Ammon had taught her but they obviously didn't work for the next thing she heard was screaming... horrible female screams...

She couldn't take it anymore... She ran! She didn't know where too but she ran... tears flew from her eyes as she ran away from her mother and tried to fulfill her wish... Mom... the screaming... the laughter from the two men... she had sacrificed herself to let her escape... mother... the desert wasn't too apologetic... it was dark, so dark... where could she go! She would die out here! She would make the last wish her mother made worth nothing... But where!

As she ran... she suddenly saw the locket light up and tug in a certain way as if answering her question of where to go... Maybe this was the gods way of helping... She followed her lockets directions without hesitation but how much farther did she have to run... her legs where getting tired... But it seemed no matter how far she ran... she couldn't run away from the screams that still echoed inside her head. She slowed to a walk as more tears slid down her face and she remembered her mothers face. Always kind... always beautiful... always smiling... always loving... why. Why did she have to be taken from her... Why didn't the gods save their messenger! WHY didn't they save her mom!...

"MOMMY!"

And with that Nadia collapsed to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably... She punched the desert in anger as tears began to make a small puddle in the sand... her body shook as she continued to cry... heartbroken... defeated... how could this had happened after the day had been so great... her body fell onto the ground as she curled into a ball as she continued to feel her chest break... she felt ill... mommy...

Minutes passed with nothing but the sound of her sobs to be heard... the wind blew sand all over her body but she didn't care... she wanted someone to take her away... take away the pain please... gods please take it away... say it wasn't true... that she was sleeping... she was glad that someone interrupted her thoughts at last...

"Nadia..." said a soothing voice and she didn't even have time to look up at the newcomer before she felt herself being lifted into their arms. She looked through her water filled eyes into the wide amethyst ones she knew so very well. He looked sympatic as he pulled her in close to his chest and began to walk forward... The newly aquired millienuim item around his neck glowing and pointing the way home... Nadia grabbed onto his robe as she buried her tear streaked face into his multicolored spiky hair... tears still pouring from her bloodshot eyes. Her brother tried his best to comfort her as she continued to sob into his shoulder... but they culdn't stay quiet for long...

"Yosenity what on earth are you doing out here?" he asked as soothing as he could.

"I came with okaasan... to- too tell pharaoh..." her voice trailed off as she tried to keep the screams from entering her head again and her brother seemed to understand for he didn't continue his questioning but he did hold her tighter into him, pushing his hand more firmly on the back of her head as if not wanting her look up. But... they couldn't leave yet... she had promised okaasan...

She began struggling against her brothers hold but it was useless...

"Atem wait... where's daddy... I need too-"

"Chichiway is not coming home..." Atem said quietly...

Nadia's eyes widened into Atem's shoulders as the millennium puzzle hit her knee again... the puzzle... the new symbol of the pharaoh... was around Atem's neck... It had quickly dawned on her that her father had probably found the same fate as their mother... She couldn't believe it...

"Daddy is... gone..."

Atem nodded his head solemnly and she felt his body shake a little... So that was why the puzzle was around Atem's neck now... he would now be ruling... she was in the arms of the pharaoh... she closed her eyes again as she grabbed on tighter to Atem's shoulder and he held her closer to his heart.

"Atem..." she managed to choke out...

"Its going to be ok Nadia... lets go home..."

"But... the thieves..." she started but Atem kindly shushed her.

"The gods are protecting us Nadia... we'll get home safely."

She didn't know how well the gods protection would be... but she was with her brother and this was enough comfort for her. She nestled her head into his shoulder allowing tears to continue steaming from her eyes until sleep eventually over took her... Little did she know back then that Atem had been crying along with her... nor did she know the horrible ordeal he had to witness... now they only had each other and this was the reason Atem looked after her so much... Egypt had been given into new hands in just one night...

_Atem had to study so hard... he was still so young he couldn't fully rule yet... and even when he worked so hard he always worried about me... why..._

The sun hit Yosenity's eyes as they stepped out of the airport while she tried to cope with a small head that sent old memories flying through her head... She wished they would stop, every couple of minutes she would see flashes of things but then would come a full on mental black out as she relived something else and she was always greeted with a pounding head after... but whatever...

"So... what now?" she asked as she stared out into the unrecognizable town, pulling along her rolling suitcase that she borrowed from grandpa. Yugi smiled as if amused by her question.

"I called a friend to come pick us up. He should be here in a couple of minutes."

"A friend?" Yosenity questioned with curiosity filling every inch of her voice, "You know someone who lives all the way in Egypt?"

"Well its kinda of lucky we decided to come now..." Yugi explained as he ushered her to a nearby bench to get out of the way of oncoming foot traffic, "see he's about to move to Japan to go to college."

"Really? People actually move from one end of the world to another?"

"Its not uncommon Yosenity." Yugi laughed as he sat down next to her, the 'surprises about this still strange world' still never failed to make him laugh. But his laughter made Yosenity go red with embarrasment as she looked away and Yugi could sense that she was afraid she asked a stupid question. He sighed after his mild case of laughter died down as he looked down the streets for any familiar face... but he really couldn't concentrate very well... his mind was still racing with the recent memory he was forced to relive... and it wasn't even his...

He couldn't get rid of the horrible empty disgusting feeling that had settled inside his chest. He couldn't believe that THAT was what Yosenity had been forced to experience... it sickened him... it was horrifying... he couldn't imagine ever getting back to normal after something like that. But that fact that Atem pretended to be strong, pretended to be ok... was incredible... It didn't matter that he had seen this memory before, back when he first met this strange spirit of the locket, but the true agony of this memory was fully brought out as he heard their words and could fully see their faces and actions... he felt like he was going to be sick.

His eyes wandered over to Yosenity who was starring off into space as her fingers fiddled with the zipper on her luggage. How could she recall such a painful memory and just sit there... well she was probably forced to relive and relive her own thoughts for millenniums... and if that was true, it was no surprise that she would fall easily to the darkness. Probably every inch of light and happiness had been stripped from her... it wasn't fair...

A glint of water caught Yugi's eyes as tears began filling in Yosenity's eyes but her expression never changed as she just continued t stare across the street... he was glad that his phone decided to ring at that moment. Both of them were shocked back into reality as Yugi plungded his hand into his pocket and gazed at his caller I.D.. A smile of relief swam onto his face as he read the name and answered the call.

"Hey! I thought you had forgotten about us."

Yosenity leaned in closer to try and hear the other end of the conversation as Yugi began to laugh.

"Oh yes, there's tons of traffic in the desert."

Had that been sarcasm? Yugi was trying to teach her this little technique that apperently this century was obsessed with... she was good at using it but horrible at detecting it. Yugi snickered at the remark he got and nodded his head even though the person on the other line couldn't see him.

"Alright so your in the airport now? Oh, oh! Ok. Ya We'll be looking for you. Ok. See ya."

Yosenity's watchful eyes waited with anticipation as Yugi pocketed the phone and started to gather up the luggage. He motioned for her to do the same and they were soon waking down the sidewalk, passing through the crowds of people ignoring some of the rude looks when they accidentally bumped into others.

"Hey! watch it Blondie!" shouted a middle aged business man as Yosenity's luggage hit his leg and Yosenity immediately blushed and bowed to him in apology. The man's minor anger quickly was diminished as curiosity over took him, it was clear he had never had anyone bow to him before.

"What are you doing?" He asked her with mild sarcasm but Yugi came to the rescue by pulling on Yosenity's arm and putting her luggage handle back into her hand.

"Gomenisai sir, please excuse my cousin."

The man gave a nod to Yugi while still examining Yosenity with curious eyes as she was pulled away. Yugi smiled at her as she smiled guiltily back at him but he threw her a 'don't worry about it' look. Her smile quickly became wider right as a loud honking sound was heard. Yugi looked out into the the street to see a nice silver convertible coming to parallel park right next to them as the dirty blonde teen waved vigorously at them.

"HEY YUGI-KUN!"

Yugi waved back as he grabbed Yosenity's hand so she wouldn't go anywhere but it turned out he didn't need to take such precautions for she was too transfixed on the newcomer who had jumped out of his car, once he was done parking, and began loading their luggage into the trunk.

"Hey Marik! How have you been?"

Marik's sharp violet blue eyes laughed at them as he finished loading the luggage and gestured to them both to get into the car.

"Ah the same old thing, except that some of my newer costumers are getting very impatient... its like what, did you want me to fix your bike in an hour? People..."

Yugi shrugged as if saying 'ya what are you going to do' as he clicked his seatbelt and turned around to make sure Yosenity had done the same as well. She was all ready to go as she sat comfortably in her seat waiting to be introduced to this stranger.

"Oh right," Yugi said rolling his eyes at his forgetfulness, "Yosenity this Marik, Marik's a good friend of mine and is a... car technician?" he said as he inclined his head at Marik to correct him if he had said his title wrong.

Marik shrugged while holding back a laugh as he pulled out of the parking spot and began to battle the traffic to exit the airport, "You can call it that I guess."

Yugi flushed a bit but quickly recovered, "Alright then, what is your official title."

"Car technician." Marik joked which made Yugi falter and turned slightly red again. Yosenity laughed even though she had no idea what on earth a car technician was and decided to look out into the unfamiliar land as they left the airport. Her head pounded again...

Yugi looked at her again, feeling his head tinge with pain and knew that she would maybe blackout soon and be forced to relive something else... well they both would have to... how many more horrible memories did Yosenity harbor? He shook his head as this thought accord to him and decided to keep the conversation going, but Marik beat him to it.

"So Yosenity," at hearing her name, Yosenity's focus was torn from the scenery and was refocused to the front of car where the two boys sat, "Yugi told me a bit about you on the phone while you two were still at the Domino airport, so your really are the lost princess of Egypt?"

Yosenity nodded as Marik's mimicked her as he turned onto another road, "We were wondering about you. My sister, Ishizu, she and my brother Odion are archeologists, and they found a tablet that had depicted a princess around the time the nameless pharaoh had lived, but no name, no anything, it was just that tablet. And let me tell you something, the picture on the tablet doesn't do you justice."

Yosenity's eyebrows raised in confusion at the last remark and Marik quickly explained himself, "It means that your much prettier in person." He stated with a chuckle.

"Oh, well thank you very much." She said as she started to warm up to him. But there were some questions she wanted to ask him.

"So Marik, how do you know Yugi if you live all the way across the world?"

But to her surprise Marik didn't answer immediately like he had been doing, in fact he seemed to change from the peppy person to this horrible depressed and sorry person in just an instant... what was the story of this mans heart?

But it wasn't Marik who answered the question, it was Yugi. He came flying to the protection of his friend as if she had just been verbally attacking him with this one question. Yugi's kind smile couldn't mask the fact that something terrible must have happened before these two ever became friends.

"Yugi?"

"He was the royal families tomb keepers. He guarded your brothers tomb until he returned to the earth and..." He ceased to continue as he saw Marik's knuckles turn white on the steering wheel and decided on the other way to tell her... it was obvious that what ever Marik had done he still hadn't forgiven himself over even if Yugi had.

"You know what I'll let you search my memories about that ok? Even though I'm sure you've seen those memories. But later ok?"

Yosenity nodded as she turned her attention back to Marik who had seemed to relax now that they weren't on that specific topic anymore but she still had to ask.

"So you were my families tomb keeper?"

Marik nodded again not looking back at her. She could feel she was digging deeper than probably was allowed, seeing how she had just met him but she had to know...

"So... you helped my brother leave to the next world then huh?"

Again Marik nodded slowly but she couldn't help but think that maybe there was something else behind that nod but decided not to push anymore.

"Then your a friend of mine!" She said excitedly as she rubbed his shoulder which was surprisingly toned...

His smile reappeared on his face as he stole a glance back at her while he continued to drive, "You know princess, as your family tomb keeper I will protect you and your item with my life."

In the rearview mirror, Yosenity saw Marik's eyes travel down to her neck where her locket laid against her skin. She giggled happily and sat back in her seat as she grabbed her locket in her hand.

"I think were going to be good friends Marik!"

Marik gave a laugh as her attention went back out to the landscaping around them as her head gave another painful throb. Marik leaned in closer to Yugi to whisper to him over the wind, his curiosity peeking.

"So Yugi, you never told me... what is her items power?"

Yugi leaned in to whisper back to him, trying his best to ignore the painful throb he was forced to endure... it was as if the farther and farther they drove the more painful the throbbing got...

"Well if I understand it right, it can lock away anything. But unlike other items she has to pay a toll to use this power."

Marik's eyes widened in surprise at this answer, he couldn't even guess what this toll could even be... "Well whatever the toll... the item seems precious to her."

"Well see, her toll is kind of high... Her souls kind of bound to that item..." Yugi said slowly.

"What?" Marik breathed as Yugi gave him a stern look, trying to keep him at a whispering level so not to disturb Yosenity... his head gave another head splitting throb...

"Ya and were trying to find a way to separate her from the locket, because if we do that it also separates her from the darkness that feeds on her soul as well."

Marik didn't answer as he let this information sink in... Yugi couldn't blame him... it was kind of heavy information... but in truth there was no other way to share such information , it just had to be told. Marik breathed deeply as he shook his head, returning his body to an upright position to properly drive again.

"Wow..."

Yugi copied him as he straightened up in his chair and rubbed his head while he stared out the car as well.

"Ya..."

"Well, I'll help in anyway I can ok. I'm no stranger to the darkness and I'll be able to help you with some egyptian locations... if thats of any help."

"Its of great help! I was actually hoping you'd offer to help anyway." Yugi said laughing a bit and Marik joined him, but soon stopped as he noticed Yugi rubbing his head.

"Are you ok?"

Yugi sighed and shrugged as he placed his head on his hand, "ya just a little headache."

The sun quickly set on the desert oasis while the group settled in the humble home of the Ishtar's. They were cheerfully greeted by Ishizu who had been busy cooking up a quick dinner for the small family. Odion was apparently working late on a new find over in the the "Valley of the Kings" and he wouldn't be home till very late. The whole night was... at the very best interesting. Ishizu had loads of questions to ask Yosenity but it was clear that she wasn't in the best of moods to answer them... what with the memories she was being forced to relive... But, being polite to her family's tomb keeper's, she answered each question with fake enthusiasm that was actually very convincing, Yugi wouldn't have known she was faking if his heart wasn't connected to her's. Finally they were allowed to retreat to the upper story after discussing there plans to leave early for the valley tomorrow... The Ishtar's seemed to be more happy about it the princess. Maybe it was the fact that maybe, once they found and closed the other door, she would have to leave... they only had about what 5 days now? And Yugi knew she was definitely having second thoughts about leaving... maybe that was his fault...

Yugi yawned as he finished brushing his teeth and turned off the bathroom light... sleeping on the plane never seemed like good enough sleep for his body, but he should be used to this flight... this was his second time flying it! He sighed in slight laughter to himself as he went into Yosenity's room to tuck her into bed. Well he was actually going in to see if she was ready for tomorrow... hell he had to be ready for tomorrow! He was sure they would meet Bakura and what remained of his family... but he didn't want to think about it. He found Yosenity sitting up in bed, hugging her knees close to her chest as she stared out the giant window her bed was tucked under. Yosenity's eyes glanced over when she heard Yugi open the door and she gave him a kind smile as he walked over to her and sat down onto the bed with her. He returned the smile as her eyes returned to staring out the window and Yugi immediately followed her gaze. The one thing he did love about Egypt was all the millions of stars that became visible out in the desert at night... you couldn't possible see them from the lights of Domino. It was strangely calming just staring up at the twinkling lights that hung over their heads but soon the silence was broken.

"I bet heaven's wonderful..." her small voice almost made it sound as if Yosenity hadn't wanted a response to her statement. Yugi stole another glance at her and he could feel the feeling of 'missing' was written al over her face. He understood just as his head gave a horrible, head splitting pound. He winced as he took Yosenity's hand in his as her eyes connected with his.

"I'm sure it is." He said reassuringly... although he wasn't sure if he needed to be reassuring her...

Yosenity smiled but then it disappeared as she stared back out the window.

"I'm sorry..."

Yugi didn't need her to explain... she was apologizing for the memories he was being forced to relive, forced to go through pain, forced to relive pain that wasn't his... but he didn't mind... well the pain he did but the memories were ok... well... He sighed as he tightened his grip on Yosenity's hand. Why was she having to forcefully relive her memories?

"We should probably get to sleep Yosenity. With how Ishizu is talking, we'll have to get up pretty early."

She laughed at this statement which had been very true. She shrugged and leaned back further into the wall as she readjusted herself on the bed.

"Ya but what kind of dream will we be having tonight."

"I don't mind Yosenity..." Yugi said honestly. He hadn't mentioned any of the memories he had seen to her for he wasn't sure if they were delicate subjects or not... well if they had been his memories... loosing his mother would be a delicate subject... He shook his head and placed his other hand onto Yosenity's.

"Forget it... Right now it's time for you to look through my memories."

Yosenity looked confused by this statement and it was obvious that she had forget what he had promised a few hours earlier.

"You wanted to learn more about Marik."

"Oh right!" Yosenity said, immediately excited but also a bit apprehensive... what with the way he had acted in the car. But before she could close her eyes and break into the room where the memories were stored, Yugi gave her a look of warning. Yosenity's expression became concerned as her eyes asked what was the matter... her answer came immediately.

"What you see is the past ok... Marik is not like he is anymore. No matter what, don't forget the Marik you met today ok?"

Yosenity took a moment... was what really happened that bad? But she would soon find out... she nodded and the both of them closed their eyes as their connection opened.

Little did the both of them know... that evil was on the move. Little did they know that the morning would be become more eventful than what would be planed. Little did Yugi know that someone was calling to him for help and little did either of the two know that soon they would be putted against each other.

* * *

WOOHOO!

Did you love the cliffhanger or did you love the cliffhanger? Ok I admit that was mean of me because I personally hate cliffhangers cause they leave me... well hanging! lol

Any who I'm working on the next chapter and no it will definitely not take as long as this one did! I won't do that twice in a row! lol

Japanese translations!(Ouji=prince, Oujo=princess, onii-chan=brother, okaasan=mother/mom, chichiway=father.) further japanese translation questions? review or message me!

review please? :)


End file.
